La Caceria
by candilu
Summary: Un miembro mas del Sengoku ha aparecido, y finalmente se vislumbra el cazador.
1. Capitulo 1 El pasado atrás

Habian pasado ya varios años desde que Inuyasha rescatara a Kagome de la perla que queria absorverla, entonces la habia llevad

Capitulo 1 El pasado atrás

Habían pasado ya varios años desde que Inuyasha rescatara a Kagome de la perla cuyo propósito había sido intentar absorberla, entonces la había llevado al futuro y regresado al Sengoku solo. El pozo había sido sellado dejando a Kagome con su familia sin posibilidades de regresar.

Kagome se miro al espejo y se observo detenidamente, ya no era una niñita era una mujer, casi tenia 18 años y próximamente entraría a la universidad, observo sus ojos se veían extraños como sin vida, se alejo hacia la ventana y por primera vez en su vida desde que conoció a Inuyasha comenzó a meditar acerca de lo que realmente quería para ella, ¿acaso deseaba seguir viviendo en el pasado? ¿Realmente valía la pena estar lamentándose eternamente por un amor que no estaba destinado a ser? ¿Acaso Kikyo no era su encarnación y había tenido junto a Inuyasha su historia de amor, así como ella debía encontrar su propia media naranja en el mundo actual?

Cierto era que Kikyo hacia tiempo había desaparecido y dejado inconsolable a Inuyasha, también era cierto que durante el tiempo que ella había ayudado a los chicos a reunir los fragmentos de la perla se había enamorado profundamente de él, y recordó como antes de que Kikyo fuese traída a la vida por una bruja maldita había sentido una conexión con Inuyasha, pero entonces Ella regresó e Inuyasha la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba tratando de encontrar el olor de Kikyo y ella había pasado a ser el respaldo, y aunque eso le partió el corazón tenia que reconocer que la sacerdotisa y el hanyou no tenían la culpa de sentir lo que sentían: "amor"; después de todo el único villano de la historia había sido Naraku que obsesionado por Kikyo tomo la apariencia de Inuyasha para herirla de muerte y esta a su vez tuviera la suficiente energía para matar al hanyou.

Trágico- dijo en voz alta- pero si ella y el estaban destinados a estar juntos eso significa entonces que la reencarnación de Inuyasha…… podría existir en mi tiempo!! Aunque.. eso significaría que Inuyasha el hanyou ha muerto, pero después de todo es lo mas lógico, los demonios fueron erradicados hace tiempo, ya no queda ninguno eso es lo mas seguro.

Kagome entonces sonrió con todo el corazón, había estado tan empeñada en no dejar ir el recuerdo de Inuyasha que se cerró por completo a esa posibilidad que ahora se abría ante ella como un mundo nuevo, estaba decidida a buscar el amor, fuera o no el amor de la reencarnación de su amado.

--500 años atrás en el Sengoku --

El día era realmente hermoso, como desde hacía tres años desde la muerte de Naraku todo había vuelto a la normalidad, las aldeas estaban tranquilas, salvo algunos esporádicos ataques de youkais todo era paz. Shippou, Miroku y Sango seguían en contacto con él, de hecho había hecho mancuerna con Miroku para hacer algunos trabajos de exorcismos, el hecho de que sus amigos estuvieran cerca le había aliviado la pena de la partida de Kagome.

Kagome, que haces en este momento? ¿Pensarás en mí como yo pienso en ti? ¿O habrá alguien más en tu corazón? – con estos pensamientos en mente Inuyasha pasaba el resto del tiempo cuando estaba solo y no había nadie alrededor.

Caminó lentamente al pozo, ese pozo que le había devuelto la vida hacía tiempo, ese pozo junto con el árbol sagrado eran la señal inequívoca de su amor tanto por Kikyo como por Kagome, el árbol sagrado había sido testigo de su muerte y su regreso a la vida, Kikyo lo había sellado y Kagome lo trajo de regreso, y de a partir de ahí todo cambió. Ese árbol existía aun en la época de Kagome, estaba en su casa al igual que ese bendito pozo que lo llevaba siempre directamente hacía ella, todas las señales le indicaban siempre que eran el uno para el otro, fuera cual fuera: la reencarnación y la encarnación eran la misma alma, solo que con diferente cuerpo, y diferente corazón, la vida le había quitado a Kikyo y en su lugar le habían enviado su reencarnación de 500 años en el futuro, había aprendido a quererla y a aceptarla aun cuando su lugar no estaba en el Sengoku, y aun así esa niña parecía encajar perfectamente, ¡vaya lío!.

-Kikyo tu fuiste mi primer amor, tu me hiciste darme cuenta que podía amar a alguien, me sentí tan identificado contigo porque tu al igual que yo éramos desdichados, yo siendo rechazado por ser un híbrido me sentía fuera de lugar, como si no encajara en ninguna parte y tu… llevando una responsabilidad enorme al ser la guardiana de la perla mas codiciada por todos los monstruos y seres malignos del mundo, nunca pudiste ser una niña como cualquier otra, siempre anhelando algo que los seres comunes y corrientes no quieren ser: normales.

Inuyasha salto dentro del pozo, sin esperanzas de salir al futuro, y entonces pensó otra vez en Kagome.

-Y tu niña llorona, llegaste a mi una vez mas, pero diferente, tu corazón no estaba lleno de pena y anhelos, tu corazón simplemente estaba lleno de amor, de alegría, de bondad- sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron al recordarla- Tu me enseñaste a amar libremente, a aceptar las diferencias sin juzgar, a confiar en los demás y sobre todo a aceptarme tal como soy, sin necesidad de transformarme en algo que no aspiro a ser ya.

Saltó fuera del pozo y miro al cielo mientras se dirigía a buscar a sus amigos.

-Kagome estamos destinados a estar juntos.

--en casa de Kagome--

-Hermana, dice mama que la cena esta lista- grito Sota mientras se dirigía a la mesa junto con su abuelo y su madre.

-Ya voy!!

Bajo alegremente las escaleras y beso a su madre, su hermano y abuelo y se sentó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, este hecho dejo mudos a sus parientes, pues aunque Kagome era una chica cariñosa, era la primera vez desde que regresara de su aventura que se veía tan feliz y en paz.

-Que les pasa?? "porque me ven así, yo siempre he sido cariñosa"

-Nada hija, es solo que hoy luces radiante

-Hermana me alegra que vuelvas a ser la de antes

-Si hija, ya no soportábamos verte tan triste, además eres muy joven para tener esa actitud tan negativa ante la vida.

-Pues familia les tengo noticias: hoy decidí dejar el pasado en el pasado y a partir de hoy pienso vivir el presente y disfrutarlo al máximo.

El abuelo se levanta abruptamente y agarra una botella de sake, toma unos vasos y regresa a su asiento.

-Pues querida nieta esto merece un brindis-le da un vaso a cada uno- por un nuevo comienzo para todos. Salud!!

-Salud-respondieron al unísono.

Kagome sintió en ese preciso momento al ver a su familia reunida, apoyándola y queriéndola que todo iba realmente a cambiar, no podía explicar porque pero algo dentro de ella le decía que finalmente el pasado había quedado atrás.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

--4 meses después--

Sábado 10:am en la mañana en casa de Kagome

Ring, ring

-Bueno? ¡Yuca! Donde estas? En la sala? Y porque simplemente no subiste? ¡baka! Si amiga ya estoy lista en un momento bajo- se vio por ultima vez en el espejo y sonrió, realmente lucia bien, vestía una minifalda de mezclilla obscura, un pequeño suéter rosa entallado y unas botas de tacón bajo color café, llevaba el cabello suelto y un poco de brillo labial, tomó su bolso y bajo las escaleras.

-Mama, ya me voy

-Si hija, diviértete y llega temprano

-Si mama, hasta la tarde

-Adiós señora Higurashi

-Adiós Yuca, cuídense mucho

-Vamos Yuca.

Las dos chicas caminaban alegremente dirigiéndose al parque de diversiones, al entrar al lugar se dirigieron a un grupo de chicos que los esperaban cerca de la mayor atracción del parque, the killer mountain, la mas grande montaña rusa que se conocía hasta ahora en el mundo ese pedazo de monstruo era enorme, tanto que Kagome sintió retortijones cuando los chicos se acercaron a la taquilla a comprar los boletos, después de todo pensó para ella misma " _todo lo vivido en el sengoku fue mas peligroso que esto, fui atacada por horribles monstruos, gravemente herida, no pasara nada si me monto en esto ¿ o si?_"

- Kagome, no temas yo iré contigo, puedes tomar mi mano cuando tengas miedo, yo estaré a tu lado

-Houjou, no tengo miedo- dudo un poco- solo que….bueno yo….. Gracias acepto tu ofrecimiento – dijo sonriéndole dulcemente

-Bien entonces compraré los boletos

Kagome observó a Houjou, hacía dos meses que había comenzado a haber un acercamiento con él, siempre había notado el interés del chico hacía ella, también su inocencia y su candidez, realmente era un chico agradable, siempre la había buscado aun cuando ella solía sacarle la vuelta, y sin embargo el chico no mostraba ninguna señal de resentimiento hacía ella, "_además de ser tierno es lindo_", nunca antes se había dado la oportunidad de reconocer las cualidades de ese chico, porque estaba demasiado ocupada con su obsesivo amor por Inuyasha, pero ahora con una nueva perspectiva y con la firme resolución de reiniciar su vida, de ser feliz y de cumplir sus sueños, Houjou era el tipo de persona con la que quería compartir, quería llenarse de su buena vibra, de su candidez, después de todo con sus poderes espirituales podía sentir la bondad de su corazón; si, definitivamente se acercaría mas a él, y quien sabe el tiempo diría que tan lejos llegarían, si solamente serian amigos o algo mas.

-Bueno Higurashi, adelante, no temas ya te dije que estoy a tu lado – sonrío mientras se sentaba a su lado- además estos juegos son revisados periódicamente para mantener a los visitantes seguros, ya veras que en cuanto estemos arriba te divertirás.

-Si, eso espero- dijo no tan segura- pero donde están los demás?

-Bueno, me temo que somos los únicos valientes- dijo señalando a los chicos que al final habían declinado ante la idea de subirse a ese monstruoso juego- démosle una lección de valor ¿quieres?

-Si, hagámoslo.

-Ayumi, crees que Kagome se moleste porque no subimos a la montaña como quedamos?

-Tu que crees Yuka? Obviamente, ¡pero prefiero su ira por unos días a montarme en esa cosa! ¡uuuuggg, me da vértigo de tan solo imaginarme encima de eso!. Chicos vayamos a comprar un helado, me muero de hambre.

Las chicas se alejaron mientras el juego comenzaba, Kagome sentía como se le aislaba el estomago, mientras el juego tomaba fuerza, sus pies parecían despegarse del piso, el vértigo comenzaba a afectarla con cada subida y bajada, la velocidad del descenso y la subida hacían que su cabeza rebotara de un lado a otro; por primera vez odio traer el cabello suelto, a su lado Houjou solamente sonreía y apretaba la mano que Kagome aferraba a la suya, como si fuera su tabla de salvación, Kagome agradeció el gesto y como pudo giró su cabeza hacía el chico y sonrió sintiéndose segura, sabia que cuando el la veía la veía a ella, no a alguien mas, solo veía a Kagome Higurashi, y eso la hacía confiar en él.


	2. Capitulo 2 El jefe

** Capitulo 2 **

** El jefe**

A lo lejos en la "killer mountain" se podían ver a dos chicos, una mujer y un hombre, gritando y sonriendo mientras el juego se detenía, la chica era linda de verdad, llevaba una minifalda que mostraba mucho sus delgadas y torneadas piernas, el suéter se ceñía a su busto algo grande y mostraba su pequeña cintura, su cara era linda, todavía poseía rasgos de niña, aun a lo lejos se podía percibir su bella aura, pura y llena de paz, y esa característica suya era la que seguramente enloquecía a su jefe, porque estaba seguro de que el tipo la quería como mujer no como una hija como llegó a creer en algún momento antes de conocerlo personalmente, se había imaginado a un tipo decrepito obsesionado con esa niña y al fin después años de trabajar para él, apenas un año atrás cuando la chica cumplió 17 el tipo sorpresivamente lo había citado en una mansión lo bastante lejos de Tokio para que le diera un informe mas detallado de la vida de la jovencita, quedó impactado: el "jefe" era un muchacho de entre 24 y 26 años, alto, guapo, en definitiva un tipo que podía tener a sus pies a cualquier mujer que deseara, sin embargo estaba obsesionado con esa chiquilla ¿de que otra manera tendría a un equipo de gente (porque también había contratado gente que la cuidaba a distancia claro para protegerla) persiguiéndola a donde quiera que fuera, tomando fotos y videos como queriendo seguir paso a paso su vida, fuera cual fuera la circunstancia?.

-El jefe no va a estar contento vea esto-_dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba las fotos de la pareja tomándose de la mano, y acto seguido el chico la cargaba sobre su espalda jugando como si fueran dos niños._

Ryouga encendió un cigarro, mientras ajustaba la lente de la cámara, lanzó una bocanada de humo y se preguntó que había realmente detrás del trabajo que hacía, llevaba casi una década en eso, desde que la chica era una pequeña de 8 años, así que era prácticamente como su padre postizo, la había visto crecer y convertirse en mujer, al principio creyó que el tipo era un pedófilo y estuvo a punto de renunciar a su trabajo pero pensó que si el "jefe" trataba de lastimar a la niña quien mejor que el para detenerlo, después de algún tiempo se enteró que la vida de Kagome era seguida de cerca desde que nació, fue cuando creyó que podía ser un padre tras el rastro de su hija, hasta que lo conoció claro, entonces todo se volvió mas extraño aún.

Su antecesor a cargo de esa labor había sido el mejor: el detective Mamoru, pero desafortunadamente una rara enfermedad había acabado con su vida y lo había recomendado ampliamente como un detective capaz, discreto y leal, fue mediante una entrevista con varios tipos raros en una casa de seguridad cerca del muelle, sabía que el tipo había presenciado la entrevista por las cámaras instaladas en el cuarto, al final parecía que el "jefe" había quedado satisfecho con la información obtenida, ¿y porque rayos no? el era un profesional, prácticamente era un negocio familiar, su abuelo, su padre, sus hermanos se dedicaban a lo mismo, sin embargo este era el primer trabajo en el que ni siquiera con sus mas allegados podría discutir el tema, era absolutamente confidencial, y el sabía que de cometer una indiscreción la pasaría muy mal.

-Excéntrico. _Al fin millonario, seria mas sencillo si el baka se acercara a ella personalmente, no creo que esa niña se resistiera a su encanto, (aunque debería darse prisa, puesto que la muchacha había estado saliendo con ese tal Houjou los últimos dos meses y algo en la actitud de la chica parecía estar cambiando), pero de ser así no tendría mi penthouse en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad si el "jefe" no tuviera esta enfermiza obsesión por Kagome. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hacía tres meses que había salido de Tokio, tenía que hacerse cargo de sus negocios fuera del país o al menos vigilarlos tan de cerca como le fuera posible, usaba varios alias y la mayoría de las veces sus empleados se referían a el como "_el jefe_", muy pocos sabían su verdadera identidad, ya era demasiado difícil pasar desapercibido siendo un tipo común y corriente, no podía imaginarse siendo millonario, no, el prefería un bajo perfil, así vivía tranquilo, viajaba y conocía lugares que en la vida imagino ver, quien hubiera imaginado que aquel rudo hanyou se convertiría en un hombre fino, educado y todo un cosmopolita.

-Feh! Si Mis amigos pudieran verme "_si ella pudiera verme"_

Inuyasha Taisho. El multimillonario, el hombre de mundo, dueño de una multinacional, accionista de otras tantas, dueño de clubes, yates, hospitales, tenía todo lo que cualquiera pudiera desear, sin embargo el solo deseaba una sola cosa: Kagome.

Hacía 500 años que esperaba por ella, después de que desapareció la perla, espero durante muchos años a que ella volviera, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba, y sin embargo ella jamás volvió.

"_Esa tonta Kagome, realmente pensó que se iba a librar de mi tan fácilmente, feh! Seguramente piensa que morí hace tiempo, y que no nos volveremos a ver. Quiero ver tu tonta cara cuando me veas totalmente transformado en el empresario Taisho"_

Recordaba lo duro que había sido para él la pérdida de dos de sus grandes amigos: Sango y Miroku, se había sentido destrozado, lo único que lo había reconfortado un poco era la compañía de Shippou quien la había pasado igual de mal que él. Y hasta el día de hoy ese mocoso era su única compañía del grupo original. Aunque tenía más de 500 años Shippou tenía ahora una apariencia de adolescente. Era su mano derecha, al igual que Ayame, si efectivamente la viuda del lobo rabioso era una de los pocos youkais que existían, además de él, también Sesshoumaru y Jacken, y otros cuantos mas desbalagados alrededor del mundo y con los cuales se mantenían en contacto, después de todo eran pocos y debían protegerse y cuidarse entre ellos.

El había madurado y durante todos esos siglos vivió y aprendió tantas cosas que decidió que quería ser un hombre excepcional, culto, educado, de mundo (o si! ahora sabía muchas palabras sofisticadas, y no temía usarlas), amasó una enorme fortuna, hizo negocios bastante redituables, pero siempre manteniendo un bajo perfil siendo casi un fantasma, de otro modo como podría explicar el no envejecer, aunque dominaba a la perfección el ilusionismo y el arte del disfraz que le permitían mostrar la imagen que deseaba que vieran los demás era mejor ser cauteloso, todos ellos los Youkais sobrevivientes lo sabían y así lo hacían, solo algunas personas con poderes espirituales podían ver su verdadera forma, a el le había pasado solo una docena de veces, y afortunadamente debido a su alto grado de comprensión no había encontrado mayor obstáculo que una mirada de asombro ó un grito aterrorizado.

En las últimas 6 décadas se había introducido aún mas en el estudio de ciencias esotéricas, le interesaba sobre todo el tema de la reencarnación, por ello tenía toda una biblioteca llena con libros sobre el tema, quería saber si era posible que por alguna coincidencia cósmica todos sus amigos pudiesen estar en el mismo tiempo que él.

Era algo que presentía era cuestión de tiempo y volverían a estar todos juntos de nuevo, aunque primero deseaba estar de regreso en Tokio, ya quería verla, acercarse a ella, ya le había dado demasiado tiempo, no iba a esperar mas.

Había seguido sus pasos desde que su madre estaba embarazada, y cuando dio a luz una bebé, a él le pareció_ la niña mas hermosa del mundo_. Sabía quien había sido su padre, un contador con semblante sereno que solía llevar a la niña al parque donde ella dio sus primeros pasos, su abuelo ya era entonces el mismo charlatán de siempre; años después un segundo embarazo y nació Souta, parecían una familia feliz, solían salir los domingos a pasear por el centro de Tokio. Hasta que un día cuando Kagome tenía 10 años un terrible accidente acabó con la vida de su padre.

La vio en el funeral, su mirada triste y sus ojos vidriosos, su pequeña manita aferrada a la de su madre, con el rostro contraído de dolor, era pequeña y aun así parecía entender el alcanza de la perdida que era la muerte de su padre. Fue entonces que comenzaron los problemas económicos de su familia ya que aunque su madre recibía una pensión el mantener el templo funcionando costaba mucho, y con el paso del tiempo, la modernización y el desinterés de las nuevas generaciones en lo místico las entradas de dinero al templo escaseaban, así que religiosa y discretamente compraba las baratijas que vendía su abuelo, y realizaba donativos razonables para no levantar sospechas.

Ring, ring.

-bueno? Ryouga, ¿alguna novedad?- escuchó atentamente a su interlocutor y rápidamente añadió- , regreso esta noche allá hablaremos.

…………………………………..Flash back………………………………………………………………………………..

_Hacía tiempo que había contratado a Ryouga para seguir a Kagome, una de las tantas vueltas de la vida, ese detective joven y hasta apuesto podría decir era la reencarnación de la vieja pulga, y hasta llevaba casi el mismo nombre. Recordaba la entrevista. Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche y nevaba mientras en un vehículo blindado un investigador privado era conducido hacía la entrevista de trabajo, cuando finalmente llegó Inuyasha quedó un poco intrigado con ese sujeto, podía sentir algo especial en el, (su olfato que se había encargado de entrenar en los siglos anteriores era mas agudo debido a la necesidad ya que en la actualidad con la saturación de aromas naturales y sintéticos le era un poco mas difícil de identificar a sus objetivos) su fino olfato enseguida reconoció su aroma._

_-Myouga, vaya, vaya! mira lo que nos trajo el gato – dijo sonriente, estaba feliz de haber encontrado a alguno de sus amigos, estaba seguro que era solo el principio- con que detective eh? Espero que no seas el mismo cobarde de siempre._

_Lo contrató enseguida lo que extraño un poco al equipo que hacía la entrevista, generalmente "el jefe" ponía a prueba a todos sus empleados por al menos 6 meses, y ahora en menos de 2 horas había contratado a ese sujeto. Por su parte Inuyasha lo hubiera contratado aun si no era el mejor, quería tenerlo cerca, era mucha nostalgia por los momentos compartidos siglos antes, definitivamente no lo perdería de vista._

………………………………………………_**..**_Fin Flash back…………………………………………………………

Hacía 2 horas que había llegado, en su jet, había coqueteado y charlado con la aeromoza que trabajaba para él, se sentía relajado y de buen humor cuando llegó al penthouse del centro de Tokio, faltaban unas horas para su entrevista con Ryouga que lo pondría al tanto de su chica, se desvistió y tomó una ducha, pasó una mano por su corto cabello plateado y se vistió cómodamente y comía una ramen mientras esperaba la llegada de Ryouga,

-Que demonios significa esto??-rugió exigiendo una explicación.

-Bueno señor creo que es mas que obvio, esos chicos parecen estar enamorados- en cuanto terminó de decir esto se arrepintió, el jefe levanto la vista de las fotografías que tenía en sus manos y pudo ver como de repente su apariencia parecía mas la de un fenómeno y no la del joven y apuesto empresario, sus ojos dorados tenían ahora un tinte rojo lo que lo hacía mas perturbador, sacudió su cabeza y retrocedió un poco tratando de desaparecer esa alucinación- Acaso no ha recibido toda la información que le he enviado durante estos últimos 2 meses?

-Dos meses!! – los ojos se le querían salir de sus orbitas, miraba enfurecido las ultimas fotografías que Ryouga le había entregado 10 minutos antes- quieres decir que ha estado saliendo con este tipo durante 2 meses?- quería matar a ese tipo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner sus sucias manos sobre Kagome?¿porque ella lo traicionaba de esta manera?- Dime que es exactamente lo que ha estado pasando, AHORA.

-Bueno señor, como ya le dije, si usted hubiese revisado toda la información referente a la señorita Higurashi de estos últimos dos meses creo que en este momento no lo hubiera sorprendido tanto el ver esas fotos.

-Que estas tratando de decir..- pregunto casi con miedo- habla claro

-Bueno-suspiró- desde hace mas o menos 2 meses ha habido un gran acercamiento entre la señorita Higurashi y el joven Houjou, el joven la acompaña a su casa, estudian juntos, salen los fines de semana, el chico la invita a cenar en su casa, se..cof,cof –tosió nervioso- toman de la mano….

Inuyasha no sabia como tomar lo que estaba escuchando, ni siquiera sabía como se sentía, estaba demasiado furioso, herido, celoso, pero sobre todo asustado. Él jamás había pensado en que Kagome se podría interesar en alguien más, y ahora que eso había pasado se sentía devastado

_¿Por qué Kagome?¿Acaso tu…. Ya no me amas?_

_Porque continuo hablando si este sujeto ni siquiera esta escuchándome?_ Ryouga se dirigió a la puerta mientras le dirigía una mirada compasiva al chico que estaba con la vista perdida, mientras se tomaba un trago de whisky.

Abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y vio los sobres que el detective le había enviado y no había abierto por que siempre le provocaban ansiedad, noto el temblor de su mano, quería saber, necesitaba saber sin embargo temía encontrar algo tan desagradable como lo que tenía aún en sus manos. Con un movimiento brusco tomo el primer sobre y lo abrió, observo a las imágenes en las que aparecía Kagome yendo a la escuela, en el templo, con sus amigas en el wacdonalds, con Houyou en el parque, con Houyou en el cine, con Houyou en el parque de diversiones, Houyou, Houyou, Houyou…. Ese infeliz, parecía una garrapata pegado todo el tiempo de Kagome, y ella tenía esa expresión de completa felicidad en todas las imágenes, ¿cuando demonios pasó había pasado esto?

Se levantó y tomó de un trago el contenido de la botella de whisky, durante mucho tiempo se había mantenido lejos de Kagome porque no deseaba confundirla, esperaba presentarse ante ella pasado un tiempo, cuando fuera un poco mas madura y menos impresionable, después de todo el no era el mismo chico de hacía 500 años, ya no tenía esa imagen de adolescente, ahora parecía y era todo un hombre; había dejado de ser ese muchacho inseguro y tímido, a lo largo de los siglos había tenido incontables encuentros amorosos, todos cortos pero apasionados, después de todo era un hombre y tenía necesidades, jamás se enamoró de ellas, si bien algunas habían sido especiales para él ninguna se adentró en su corazón pues este estaba completamente ocupado por Kagome. Cuantas mujeres, cuantos recuerdos, todas ellas bastante dispuestas a complacerlo, mujeres de todos colores y nacionalidades desfilaron para el en diferentes épocas, pudo poner en practica todas las posiciones del kamasutra (y otras aún mas perversas) haciendo llorar a algunas lo que en un principio lo desconcertaba creyendo haberlas lastimado, sin embargo alguna de ellas le dijo que a veces se llora de placer cuando el acto es bien ejecutado, dándole a entender así que era un gran amante.

Hacía exactamente un año que había dejado esas aventuras a un lado, pues finalmente Kagome estaba lista para él, ya cumpliría la mayoría de edad y podría ser su mujer en todos los sentidos, el no quería y no podría ser su novio de manita sudada, el quería ser su hombre, su macho, quería hacerla estremecer, besarla, morderla, quería llenarla de hijos, quería hacer tantas cosas con ella que perdería la cordura fácilmente. Pero aún tenía que esperar un poco más, tan solo unos días mas duraría ese infierno. Recordaba los dos últimos años como una tortura, recordó con placer y celos cuando cumplió los 16, y se dio cuenta de que se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer sensual.

…………………………………………_Flash back………………………………………………………………………._

_Ese día después de haber celebrado en la intimidad de su casa con su familia salió en la noche con sus amigas a un centro nocturno lleno de adolescentes, casi se le paraliza el corazón al verla salir de su casa con un pantalón negro ajustadísimo una pequeña blusa color uva y unas botas de tacón alto del mismo tono pero su vista se concentró primordialmente en la blusa que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y mostraba con bastante claridad sus grandes senos, mientras su cabello suelto negro y sedoso ondeaba al viento mientras se subía al taxi en el que la esperaban sus amigas. Cuando llegó al antro una bola de chicos se le quedó viendo embobada, no hacían mas que tragársela literalmente con la mirada, y no solo los jovencitos también algunos señores que pasaban por el lugar no disimulaban sus miradas lascivas hacía la chica, Inuyasha sintió como le hervía la sangre, como se atrevían a verla de esa manera, quería sacar sus garras y sacarles los ojos por su atrevimiento. Llamó a algunos de sus guaruras y les ordeno que estuvieran atentos si acaso alguno de ellos se atrevía a faltarle al respeto le dieran una paliza. _

_-Cosas que debo prohibirle a Kagome: primero Usar ropa tan ajustada ó a menos que la use para tener una cita conmigo, dos no salir de noche a menos que lo haga conmigo – apagó la grabadora que tenía en la mano y la guardo en el bolsillo de la gabardina- sigo siendo un celoso, nunca voy a dejar de serlo al menos no hasta que estemos juntos en una isla desierta y te tenga solo para mí._

………………………………………_End Flash back………………………………………………………_

-Claro que cuando cumpliste 17 fue aún peor- mientras recordaba frunciendo el ceño.

……………………………………….Flash Back……………………………………………………………..

_Ese día salió desde la mañana con su familia hacía el balneario, al bajar del auto noto el pequeño short de mezclilla que usaba, en la parte de arriba solo usaba la parte superior del bikini rojo, podía ver el hermoso contraste del color de la tela contra su bella piel, no pudo evitar excitarse pensando en lo que sentiría si lentamente desatará las tiras de su top mientras acariciaba sus rozados pezones con los pulgares "Dios quitame este calor", estaba pensando en eso cuando noto que los hombres del balneario tampoco le quitaban la vista de encima, casi se trituraba los dientes pensando que seguramente todos ellos pensarían lo mismo que él, y fue aún peor cuando la chica se quedó únicamente vistiendo el pequeño bikini (bueno, no tan pequeño siendo honesto había visto otros mas diminutos pero para él, que su niña usara ese tipo de prendas lo ponía rabioso, después de todo los degenerados abundaban en esta época) mientras chicos y grandes a su alrededor la miraban con abierto deseo, justo igual que él._

_Lo único que lo aliviaba era que la chica parecía ignorante de todo ello lo malo de esto es que la chica les sonreía sin saber que esto los provocaba aún mas. Si, aun era su inocente Kagome solo que con cuerpo de mujer, tan linda, tan dulce, tan sensual, tan……."¡que calor hace aquí"!._

_-Cosas que debo prohibirle a Kagome: Usar bikinis en lugares públicos y mucho menos si es en color rojo, dos dejar de sonreírle a los extraños,- una vez más guardo la grabadora en la gabardina y continúo observándola a lo lejos. _

………………………………………….Fin Flash back………………………………………………………………….

-Y aquí estoy de nuevo –miraba las fotos que tan furioso lo tenían- muriéndome de celos mientras tu estas tan contenta con ese idiota- rompió las fotos donde estaba acompañada del chico y se concentro en las que aparecía ella de cuerpo completo- ¡Eres hermosa!

Analizó con detenimiento su imagen, era una chica…no era una mujer esbelta de largas y torneadas piernas nada que ver con aquella niña de figura un tanto plana y piernas flacas y sin forma, tenía un busto grande y redondo, una cintura pequeña, cara de niña inocente y una sonrisa que lograba derretirlo en un dos por tres. Y todo esto era aun mas evidente debido a esa ropa tan provocativa que usaba últimamente, si bien en el pasado cuando la conoció solía vestir una pequeña falda de uniforme escolar que siempre lo había puesto nervioso, ahora con tantas curvas era inevitable no reparar en su cuerpo, y aunque no era por eso que el se había enamorado de ella, no podía negar que ahora le gustaba mas.

-Hay Miroku, si pudieras verme estarías orgulloso de mí, me he vuelto un completo depravado- tomó la grabadora y presionó play- cosas que debo prohibirle a Kagome: Usar faldas tres dedos debajo de su trasero ajustadas o con vuelo y segundo no montar la espalda de alguien a menos que sea la mía _"aunque no es precisamente mi espalda lo que quiero que montes"_, maldición –dijo mientras miraba el enorme bulto allá abajo en su entrepierna- ahora necesito un poco de estimulación manual, prepárate Kagome Higurashi porque cuando estemos juntos no te dejaré dormir bien al menos un mes.

Y así mientras su mano le daba placer su mente tejía toda una historia erótica con el cuerpo de Kagome como el objeto de su placer.

-aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

Ya esta arreglado el segundo capitulo de mi otro fic.


	3. Capitulo 3 Un luchador llamado Moroku y

Nota: elegí nombres similares a los personajes principales de la serie, pues de esa manera se me hace menos enredoso seguir el

**Nota: elegí nombres similares a los personajes principales de la serie, pues de esa manera se me hace menos enredoso seguir el hilo de la trama, podrían ser los mismos nombres del manga pero sería mucha coincidencia ¿no?**

**Capitulo 3**

**Un luchador llamado Moroku y una desnudista llamada Mango**

" _En otras noticias: _

_La ciudad vuelve hoy a estremecerse con otro violento asesinato. Esta mañana trabajadores de limpieza del distrito de Tokihama en la zona roja de Kyoto , el cadáver de un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, que se encontraba en un contenedor de basura en las calles aledañas al conocido club desnudista "La papaya", según los testigos el hombre presentaba claras señas de haber sido golpeado, torturado, apuñalado y además de tener el tiro de gracia, la policía no ha querido dar mas detalles, sin embargo entre los vecinos del lugar se afirma que este es uno mas de los asesinatos del tristemente celebre "asesino del rosario" como la prensa lo ha bautizado ya. Cabe mencionar que este es el quinto asesinato en lo que va de 6 meses, en esa zona. Alguno analistas opinan que mas que tratarse de un asesino en serie quizás sean ajustes de cuentas entre pandillas tomando en cuenta la demografía y la creciente ola de violencia que………….. " _

La noticia del momento eran esa serie de asesinatos que estremecían a todo Kyoto, todo mundo comentaba la noticia especulando y tejiendo sus propias teorías acerca de la causa de estos aunque lo que mas los fascinaba era la identidad de el autor de estos, el "asesino del rosario" era el tema de conversación entre jóvenes y viejos, quienes se sentían como dentro de una película de misterio, pues no había hasta la fecha ninguna pista que los dirigiera hacía él, la única cosa que delataba su existencia aparte de los cadáveres era su firma en la escena del crimen: un rosario en la mano derecha de la victima. Parecía como si secretamente esperara ser atrapado, o al menos perseguido, aunque la policía no había encontrado ningún indicio de su paradero todavía seguían optimistas en encontrarlo. La revisión de los rosarios era exhaustiva, buscaban huellas digitales o fluidos corporales pero nada, el criminal era muy inteligente y audaz, se atrevía a jugar con la policía al gato y al ratón. Debido a la gran cobertura de los medios la noticia era ya sabida en todo Japón, lo que obligó al alcalde de la ciudad a movilizar una mayor cantidad de recursos y elementos para la búsqueda y captura, pues ese asesino parecía hambriento de más sangre de gente "inocente".

De repente la zona roja parecía más un lugar turístico que un lugar de pecado, diariamente desde el primer asesinato fluían grandes cantidades de gente y ahora que eran cinco la multitud de visitantes matutinos que recorrían los puntos donde se habían encontrado los cuerpos se había multiplicado, el morbo y la curiosidad los hacían comprar la gran cantidad de baratijas y souvenirs que algunos comerciante vendían como si fueran pan caliente, los recuerdos iban desde pequeños muñecos con las marcas del apuñalamiento que tenían los asesinados hasta imitaciones del rosario del asesino.

No obstante esta gran afluencia de gente, el trabajo para las chicas de la calle había disminuido considerablemente, los clientes regulares y potenciales temerosos de algún ataque preferían evitar la zona al menos hasta que el tipo fuera encarcelado.

Las prostitutas estaban desesperadas, y enojadas, por una parte estaba la perdida de sus ganancias, y por otra por la notoriedad y relevancia que había ganado la noticia por los asesinatos de esos 5 hombres, como si fueran los únicos muertos en toda la ciudad y los únicos homicidios en ese lugar. Aunque nadie lo supiera ellas tenían compañeras caídas y golpeadas y las autoridades siempre hicieron oídos sordos ante sus demandas de seguridad, alegando que la violencia estaba implícita en el trabajo que hacían, o sea que por ser prostitutas no valía la pena el seguimiento de una investigación.

Esa seguramente fue la causa de que un año antes nadie investigara el homicidio de dos desnudistas que solían trabajar en "La papaya", claro casi nadie sabía de el porque nadie se molesto en investigar. Si se hubieran tomado la molestia mirar a las difuntas siquiera hubieran notado las claras huellas de golpes, las puñaladas y la bala que tenían en la frente, pero el imbécil policía encargado del caso cerró cualquier línea de investigación alegando que "todo se trataba de una pelea entre rameras", sin siquiera interrogar a los testigos o al dueño del lugar que era todo un mafioso.

Mango era una joven desnudista cuyo nombre artístico era la "amazona", tenía un mes trabajando en la "Papaya", y gracias a su juventud, belleza y ritmo era la favorita de los clientes y la encargada de cerrar el espectáculo. Su presentación comenzaría en cualquier momento.

Estimados clientes, "La Papaya" tiene el gusto de presentarles a su estrella la sensual y vibrante "AMAZONA"

De repente los hombres parecían perros en celo, la baba escurría de su boca por la comisura de sus labios, mientras en ese lugar a penas iluminado, de aire viciado por el tabaco, el humo aromático y con olor a alcohol salía a escena una jovencita balanceándose eróticamente, con un pequeño traje de sirvienta que apenas cubría su trasero calzando unos zapatos de tacón de aguja. Su cuerpo se balanceaba provocativamente al ritmo de la música, mientras enredaba una pierna en el tubo, deslizándose hacía abajo provocaba reacciones lascivas de los clientes que le aventaban billetes como locos, lo que hacía que la chica comenzara a gatear lentamente hacia ellos permitiéndoles poner el dinero en el escote, nuevamente se alejó rumbo al centro de la tarima para abrazarse al tubo abriendo sus piernas mientras se levantaba lentamente, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la parte alta del vestidito mientras con movimientos sugestivos meneaba la cadera para finalmente quedar con un pequeño sostén y un hilo dental que mostraba sus hermosos glúteos redondos y firmes, comenzó a girar la cabeza mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música, haciendo todo tipo de acrobacias para beneplácito de los caballeros quienes apenas podían controlar su erección, casi terminaba la canción y vendría el gran final, se puso de espaldas agitando su trasero y se quitó el sostén, se volteó lentamente y giró unas cuantas veces mas sobre el tubo para al terminar la canción quedar semi acostada en el piso sobre la lluvia de billetes que le habían arrojado.

Los clientes aplaudían embravecidamente, la hembra delante de ellos les había proporcionado una gran excitación que esperaban con algo de suerte –y mucho dinero- poder saciar con ella esa noche, viendo a la chica retirarse a su camerino mas de uno pensaba seguirla y cerrar el negocio pero los dos muros vestidos con traje negro que protegían la entrada a los camerinos aplacaban a cualquiera.

……………………………

Estaba a punto de marcharse del club cuando una voz detrás de ella la estremeció.

-A donde vas preciosa, no necesitas compañía?

-No, gracias estoy muy cansada- giró para ver al hombre- que tenga buena noche – camino hasta llegar a su coche y trató de abrir la puerta, ese tipo le daba mala espina.

-Vamos linda, conozco un lugar donde podríamos descansar muy bien juntos.- dijo tomándola de la cintura- que me dices tu pon el precio

-Lo siento señor- se soltó del abrazo- pero ya le dije estoy cansada

-No te hagas la difícil, estoy dispuesto a pagarte lo que quieras, te prometo que te voy a hacer gozar, anda nena di que si- la apretó contra el auto y metió su mano bajo su blusa tocándole un seno

-Aléjate bastardo-gritó propinándole un gran golpe en la entrepierna- te lo dije idiota, aprende a respetar a las mujeres -le dio otro puntapié en el estomago y subió rápidamente a su vehículo

-¡Maldita PUTA no sabes con quien te metiste me las pagaras!- fue lo ultimo que escucho mientras se alejaba del hombre que estaba gritándole tirado en el suelo.

Se dirigió a un pequeño departamento no muy lejos de su trabajo, en cuanto entró aseguro las puertas y ventanas y entró a la ducha para quitarse ese horrible aroma a humo que le penetraba la piel, odiaba ese trabajo pero tenía que hacerlo no había otra opción, detestaba que los tipos la miraran como un trozo de carne, podía adivinar lo que cualquiera de ellos le haría si fuera una indefensa chica, estuvo bajo el agua como media hora hasta que se sintió limpia. Se vistió con una bata de baño y se sirvió cereal, ya era de madrugada y no quería irse a acostar sintiéndose llena, terminó y se acostó en su cómoda cama, tenía que descansar mas tarde tendría que estar fuerte para soportar ese infierno. Solamente esperaba encontrar alguna pista del asesino en el club, de alguna manera sabia que ese lugar y el asesino del rosario estaban relacionados.

……………………………………

La arena estaba a reventar la multitud gritaba hasta quedarse afónica, los luchadores en el cuadrilátero daban lo mejor de si. La pelea por el campeonato de lucha libre había comenzado hacía unos 20 minutos

-Agg monje prepárate para perder el invicto y el cinturón, te voy a hacer papilla- rugía el Zombi

-Como si fuera tan fácil idiota, yo te haré mierda a ti- adelantándose al movimiento del rival le metió una zancadilla y le hizo una llave que lo tumbo retorciéndose de dolor- Ríndete

-Noo arggg!

-Tu decisión – libró un poco de la llave y le hizo una plancha que lo dejó fuera de combate.

_**Uno-dos-tres**_

_**Y el ganador del cinturón de oro es: EL MONJE**_

La multitud compuesta mayormente de chicas gritó de alegría celebrando la victoria de su ídolo, mientras este levantaba con sus dos manos su trofeo. Estaba en los vestidores cuando su entrenador se acerco y lo invito a celebrar con algunos promotores, declino la invitación pues las fiestas que hacía el señor Goshinky solían terminar en peleas debido a la enorme cantidad de alcohol que circulaba en ellas. Además quería ir a verla. El día anterior pudo ver como ese idiota de Renkotsu casi la viola, estuvo a punto de intervenir hasta que vio que la hermosa chica era una buena peleadora, pero se había metido con un mafioso y eso no era buena señal. Tenía que protegerla de esos animales, no iba a dejar que le pasara lo mismo que a Koharu.

Llegó a "La papaya" justo antes de que comenzara el primer show, era una rubia con coletas vestida de colegiala, tenía una cara bonita y unos ojos verdes hermosos _–Tsubaki pensó Moroku-_ esa chica llevaba tiempo en ese trabajo por sus movimientos y la expresión sonriente se podía ver, sin embargo esa alegría no llegaba a sus ojos. A veces cuando iba a ese tipo de lugares donde las mujeres eran vistas como objetos no dejaba de preguntarse como era que lo soportaban, podía decir por experiencia propia que muchas de ellas ni siquiera deseaban estar ahí y solo lo hacían para ganar algo de dinero y pagarse una carrera, no imaginaba como ella a pesar de lo que les había pasado a Koharu y Akane podía continuar trabajando en ese tugurio, todavía podía ver su cara desencajada cuando encontraron los cuerpos masacrados de las dos muchachas en uno de los privados. Las demás chicas se esfumaron porque el maldito de Kageromaru las amenazó de muerte cuando su socio el mal nacido de Renkotsu las mató, aun a pesar del ruido de la música sabía que las chicas habían escuchado los gritos de auxilio y alaridos de dolor que salían de aquel cuarto, y aun así nadie había llamado a la policía. _"Koharu, perdóname por haberte dejado morir en manos de esa bestia" –se limpió una lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla- pero te prometo que pronto lo mandaré al infierno"_.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el chico de ojos azules que tanto le gustaba, sentía una atracción incontenible por ese hombre, desde que lo conoció. No podía alejar ese sentimiento de añoranza que sentía cuando lo veía, era como si lo conociera de toda la vida lo que le parecía absurdo ya que ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra, ridículamente la frase "amor a primera vista" cobro fuerza en su corazón. Parecía una niña traviesa escondiéndose de su madre, ahí escondida detrás una cortina para que el no se diera cuenta que ella lo observaba embelezada por su belleza y masculinidad que emanaba de él. Sabía que era cliente asiduo del lugar pues aunque Tsubaki no hablaba mucho una vez la escucho decir que el chico llevaba años yendo al lugar. Se preguntó que clase de hombre seria, uno quizás adicto al sexo, un escalofrío le recorrió la entrepierna al imaginárselo en la cama, seguro era bueno, con esos brazos y ese cuerpo…No, debía dejar de pensar en eso, seguramente el aura sexual del lugar la estaba afectando, mas tarde tendría que autocomplacerse pero en ese momento necesitaba tener la cabeza fría y todos los sentidos alerta, debía realizar su trabajo de manera efectiva y rápida pues ya no soportaba las insinuaciones constantes de los borrachos y patanes que querían llevársela a la cama. Además por si fuera el colmo su jefe le había insinuado que considerara dar otro tipo de servicio, queriendo engatusarla con las suculentas ganancias que podría obtener, ¡idiota! ella a duras penas soportaba bailar desnuda en el tubo, rara vez daba privados pero ese era el limite jamás se prostituiría. Debía prepararse pronto comenzaría su show, solo se preguntaba si él iba por verla a ella.

Había estado mirándolo por largo rato, se había dado cuenta pero fingió que no, parecía una niña detrás de esa cortina, observándolo sin despegar los ojos de él, había querido voltear pero tal vez eso la asustaría, sabía que la mayoría de esas chicas evitaban a toda costa el contacto con los clientes o al menos estaba seguro de que ella era así, desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el lugar quedó prendado de ella, no solo de su belleza o de su hermoso y delicioso cuerpo, era mucho mas que eso, sentía que afloraban sensaciones y sentimientos desconocidos para él cuando la tenía cerca, estaba volviéndose loco y aunque quería acercársele sabía que no era prudente, sería muy peligroso para ambos y no resistiría verla lastimada. Evitaba a toda costa verla cuando bajaba del escenario, no quería propiciar un encuentro porque estaba seguro que terminarían en la cama y el no quería solo sexo con ella, lo quería todo, todo lo que alguna vez dijo que no deseaba, una familia, una esposa, niños, todo. Si que se estaba volviendo loco ni siquiera sabia como sonaba su voz y ya le quería poner casa y coche en la puerta. Lo único que sabia es que se movía muy bien, muy, muy bien.

Mango había comenzado con su baile, esta vez con mayor sensualidad sin despegar la vista del objeto de su deseo, sentía una necesidad de saltarle encima, de besarlo y acariciarlo noto como Moroku la veía con ojos llenos de deseo sin parpadear no pudo evitar gemir _"dios mío estoy tan excitada"_, sacudió su cabeza para despejarla un poco y continuo con el baile.

No había esperado ni siquiera a recoger el dinero regado en la tarima, en cuanto terminó salió casi corriendo a su camerino tenía que darse un deshogo, se vistió apresuradamente y corrió hacía su auto, estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del auto alguien se paro a su lado y la jalo hacía afuera, trató de resistirse pero sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro y cayo al suelo, levanto la vista y vio al desgraciado de la noche anterior, el muy maldito pensaba abusar de ella se dio cuenta de su intención cuando se arrodilló ante ella y se corrió el cierre del pantalón, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que se iba a dejar hacer tan fácilmente, sin luchar. Levantó un brazo e intentó conectar con su cara pero él fue mas rápido y sujeto fuertemente su muñeca entonces la acostó literalmente sobre el pavimento y violentamente le bajo la pantaleta, no, tenía que seguir luchando se sacudió tratando de hacerlo caer pero ya lo tenía entre sus piernas.

-¡Déjame! –grito lo mas fuerte que pudo- Auxilio, ayúdenme!

-Imbécil nadie te va a escuchar y si alguien lo hace pensaran que es una puta en plena acción- se acerco con su sonrisa asquerosa en los labios mientras lamía sus senos

-¡No, por favor Ayúdenme!! –no pudo evitar un sollozo, estaba a punto de ser violada por ese cerdo, y nadie iba a ayudarla _"dios mío por favor ayúdame, te lo suplico" _ sintió entonces el aliento nauseabundo de la bestia sobre su boca tratando de meter su lengua en ella, sintiendo renovadas fuerzas mordió su lengua tan fuerte hasta que sintió el gusto de la sangre en su propia boca, sin previo aviso sintió como su puño se incrustaba en su rostro nuevamente.

-Perra estas muerta- sintió el corro de sangre manar de su boca, metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó una navaja mientras se inclinaba sobre el pecho de la inconsciente Mango - cuando termine de jugar contigo me rogaras que te mate

Moroku vio con horror como el hombre que estaba encima de ella acercaba la navaja a sus pechos con toda la intención de cortarlos, corrió y sacando la manopla que siempre lo acompañaba lo golpeó sin ninguna contemplación hasta dejarlo inconsciente tomo la navaja que cayo cerca de su cuerpo y subió a la chica golpeada e inconsciente a su auto, primero se ocuparía de eliminar a Renkotsu, así que la acomodo delicadamente en el asiento trasero del auto cubierta con la chaqueta extra que Mango llevaba por si le daba mucho frío, sacó el celular de la chica asegurándose de no dejar ninguna huella o fluido corporal y llamo una ambulancia, ahora tenía la oportunidad de oro para acabar con ese Maldito así que lo arrastro a su auto, aprovechando que no había nadie cerca y si lo hubiera estaba seguro que lo menos seguro era que lo denunciara, después de todo así era ese lugar. Tenía meses planeando distintos escenarios para eliminarlo cuando tuviera la menor oportunidad y ahora el destino se lo ponía en bandeja de plata y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

……………………………………………..

Arrojo el cuerpo del hombre dentro de un cuartucho abandonado, lo ato de pies y manos, destrozó su camisa para dejar su pecho descubierto. Tomó la navaja que había cogido del suelo, esa con la que Renkotsu iba a asesinar a Mango, tomó una pequeña botella de alcohol que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para lavar la sangre de sus manos después de los asesinatos, la abrió y echó un poco del liquido directamente en la nariz de Renkotsu, entonces se dio cuenta de le faltaba algo, corrió rápidamente por sus cosas, el coche estaba a unos pasos, debía darse prisa su victima despertaría pronto y no quería perderse su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que iba a morir. Renkotsu abrió los ojos asustado, desorientado, sentía que le ardía la lengua y gimió con dolor, entonces se percato del estado en que se encontraba, estaba amarrado de pies y manos tirado en el piso de ese asqueroso lugar lleno de heces y orina, trató de moverse pero era difícil todavía sentía la cabeza pesada, además las ataduras estaban muy apretadas, quiso gritar y noto que también su boca estaba firmemente sellada con cinta, _"piensa Renkotsu, piensa este no puede ser tu fin-pensó para si- todavía puedes escapar" _estaba seguro de que podría negociar su libertad con sus secuestradores - porque debían ser muchos bastardos para haberse atrevido a raptarlo-, sabia que no había alguien que se resistiera al poder del dinero, una vez liberado se vengaría de quien o quienes estuviesen atentando en su contra.

Se le heló la sangre cuando lo vio entrar, no pudo evitar que sus orines mojaran el suelo, tenía miedo y mucho, vio la expresión del hombre que estaba frente a él, su cara expresaba un odio salvaje y un brillo de locura en sus pupilas azules, ese tipo de locura que el mismo le prodigaba a sus enemigos al momento de estarlos destazando sin piedad, aún sin haber cruzado una palabra con él ya sabía quien era: El asesino del rosario, el mismo que había matado a sus 5 mejores hombres, los mas cercanos. Uno a uno habían caído ante él, y como un estúpido no siguió la línea lógica del pensamiento razonable, que si lo hubiese pensado mejor habría llegado a la conclusión de que el también sería una de sus presas. Se sintió débil e indefenso, en realidad siempre lo había sido lo único que le había dado esa fama de temerario fue su gran inteligencia, su astucia y por supuesto haberse rodeado de gente con una fuerza física superior al promedio pero con muy poco cerebro, manipulables al extremo de dar su vida por protegerlo una y otra vez, pero esta vez estaba solo, se había envalentonado ante sus rivales del crimen quienes presumían de que solamente se sentía valiente cuando estaba rodeado de gente que peleara por él pero que en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo jamás saldría ganador, con el orgullo herido y como un imbécil se dejó llevar por la soberbia. Él para demostrarles que no necesitaba de nadie para imponer respeto salía pavoneándose de que no le temía a nada ni a nadie aun cuando no era cierto, y aparentemente todos le temían pues nadie le había hecho frente ni siquiera se habían atrevido a mirarlo a los ojos, así que esa noche fue a ver a su socio y a vengarse de la puta que lo había herido en su orgullo, pero esta vez quería disfrutarla solo él sin mirones, les dijo a sus hombres que se quedaran ahí y disfrutaran y tomaran lo que quisieran de las mujeres y las bebidas del lugar, después le ordeno a su socio que nadie entrara a los camerinos de las estripers , no quería que nadie lo molestara pues pensaba divertirse con Mango en su camerino, pero ella se le adelanto salió demasiado a prisa y tuvo que seguirla dos calles hasta su auto y entonces la atacó, y la maldita se defendió, lo demás ya no tenía importancia ahora estaba ahí a sus pies bañado en su propia orina y esperando la dolorosa muerte que le tenía reservada.

Ahí estaba él, el mismo maldito que había matado a Koharu cruelmente, temblando como un bebé, vio como su cuerpo dejaba de responderle al ser presa del miedo, su orina estaba regada alrededor de él. Se acerco lentamente quería saborear cada minuto de su muerte. Se arremango las mangas y se puso en cuclillas sacando la navaja que traía en la mano, sabía que Renkotsu la reconocería pues era la misma navaja antigua con que mato a su novia y sabrá a cuantas mas.

-Gracias por proporcionarme una navaja tan buena para cortar- agradeció-que ironía que el arma que usaste para matar a tus victimas sea la misma que te quite la vida

Lo miro directamente a los ojos y procedió a gravar la palabra ZORRA con el filo de la navaja sobre su pecho, vio como se retorcía de dolor mientras un nuevo brillo aparecía en sus ojos, parecía como si Renkotsu comenzara a comprender de qué se trataba todo esto. Y no se equivocó. Observó la sangre correr por su herida, una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro mientras levantaba nuevamente la navaja y entonces recordó las noches que había compartido con Koharu, sus sueños, sueños que ya jamás se harían realidad porque ese tipejo no sabía aceptar un no de una mujer y entonces perdió el control, comenzó a apuñalarlo primero en zonas donde no había órganos vitales. Se levantó y revisó a conciencia el lugar, por enésima vez, encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó a mirarlo desangrarse, comenzaba a sentir arrepentimiento, al igual que con los demás, así que termino el cigarro y se acercó para remarlo. Su venganza había terminado.

………………………………………………………….

-Mango despertó jefe- dijo el policía después de cruzar unas palabras con el doctor

-Pues vayamos hablar con la detective Yamaguchi cuanto antes

La chica lucía realmente golpeada, su rostro mostraba magulladuras, pero a parte de que le dolía el cuerpo estaba bien, le había preguntado al doctor asustada si había sido violada cuando este negó con la cabeza se sintió mucho mejor. Ahora veía como el capitán Yukino y un joven oficial de su precinto entraban apresurados a la habitación.

-Mango me alegro que estés bien- dijo el joven policía – cuando nos enteramos que estabas en el hospital vinimos enseguida

-Dime Mango que fue lo que paso?- pregunto su superior

-Me atacaron- se acomodó en la cama- el señor Tendo Renkotsu

-Entiendo, no te preocupes nosotros buscaremos a ese tipo- el oficial Jakotsu se comunicó con su unidad y salió de la habitación

- Y dime, has averiguado algo?

-He descubierto muchas cosas de ese lugar, como que sirve como base de operaciones para lavado de dinero, que todos los asesinados trabajaban para Renkotsu y que el y mi jefe son socios, sobre la identidad del asesino no tengo nada, aunque tengo la corazonada de que todo esta relacionado con…

-Con que Mango?- pregunto pero la chica estaba profundamente dormida

……………………………………..

Tenia que saber como estaba, pero no podía ir a verla, ellos no tenían ninguna relación, ni siquiera de amistad y seria muy sospechoso que se presentara de repente a verla, esperaría un tiempo prudente antes de ir a verla, seguiría asistiendo al "Papaya", no debía desaparecer de un día para otro eso también sería raro.

Mango salió del hospital 2 días después, aunque no necesitaba tanto tiempo en cama lo agradeció pues todavía le dolían los golpes de la cara, tendría que volver al club, no podía abandonar su fachada así como así, además el asesino seguía libre, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que los asesinatos ya habían cesado; se cambió y camino para tomar un taxi, debía pasar al precinto, el Capitán Yukino tenía nueva información sobre Renkotsu, al parecer desde el día del ataque no aparecía por ningún lado, investigaría si su jefe estaba involucrado.

…………………………………………….

-Pensé que ya nos habías abandonado linda

-Claro que no señor Kageromaru, solo que tuve un accidente y no podía presentarme con el rostro deformado- lo miro a los ojos tranquilamente

-Bueno ve a cambiarte hoy habrá mucho trabajo.

-Entonces continuo en la nomina?

-Claro preciosa, jamás me desharía de mi minita de oro- sonrío siniestramente.

……………………………………………….

Estaba otra vez trabajando en ese lugar, aunque ya lo esperaba se desilusiono un poco, creía que después del susto que le habían dado habría declinado trabajar allí, lo hubiera preferido aunque eso significara perderle la pista. La chica había terminado su función, se retiró a su camerino a ponerse ropa encima, esa noche quería tomarse un trago en la barra para ver si podía sacarles un poco de información al cantinero o a sus compañeras, iba a tomarse el primer trago cuando lo vio e inmediatamente se ruborizó, sintió un calorcillo en el estomago y le temblaron las piernas, allí estaba de nuevo con sus ojos azules mirándola intensamente, parecía que deseaba acercársele pero no se atrevía; bien si la montaña no iba a mahoma, mahoma iría a la montaña, respiró profundamente y se acercó caminando sensualmente con sus enormes zapatos de aguja.

-Hola –saludo amablemente

-Hola-respondió mirándola de arriba abajo con una sexy sonrisa- hace días que no te veía por aquí, estabas enferma?- noto los moretones que había en su rostro y se sintió un poco culpable por no haber llegado antes- porque si fue así déjame decirte que te ves bastante repuestita.

-Gracias-respondió sonriente- Eres cliente frecuente del lugar, te he visto entre el publico siempre que bailo, ¿vienes todas las noches?

-solo vengo cuando bailas tu- la miro mientras tomaba un trago a su cerveza, la chica solo sonrió complacida

-Puedo preguntarte a que te dedicas?- vio como Moroku levanto una ceja como incrédulo

-No me reconoces?- pregunto extrañado mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza- Soy luchador

-Ah, bueno es que no me gustan mucho los deportes, Y eres bueno?

-Mis Fans opinan que soy el mejor, además del mas guapo- dijo vanidoso- Me llamo Moroku y tu?

-Te diré mi nombre pero será un secreto entre los dos, ¿entendido?- dijo sonriendo- Me llamo Mango

-Wow te quedó como anillo al dedo, ¿sabes cual es mi fruta favorita?- le cerró un ojo coquetamente

-Mm, el mango quizás?- le estaba siguiendo la corriente, sabía que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación pero ese hombre la tenía loca- Eres muy divertido sabes?

-Y tu eres muy hermosa- ahora que la tenía tan cerca podía ver claramente sus hermosos rasgos, sus grandes ojos cafés, su tez blanca, su piel suave, y su largo cabello castaño acariciando su espalda, la sentía tan familiar, como si fuera un reencuentro largamente esperado entre ellos dos.

-Sabes tengo la impresión de que ya nos conocíamos, no se porque pero es algo que siento aquí- tomó la mano de Moroku y la colocó sobre su seno izquierdo encima de su corazón, ardía de deseos, tenía que besarlo.

-Yo también, es algo raro pero siento que tu y yo debemos estar juntos –sin previo aviso la besó apasionadamente

Después de eso Mango se perdió completamente.

……………………………………..

Estaban devorándose literalmente, el como habían llegado al lugar donde estaban era toda una misterio. Mango movía su lengua junto a Moroku, parecían perros en celo, recargados sobre la puerta del camerino, el sabor de su saliva lo estaba enloqueciendo, movía sus manos sobre su trasero siguiendo la línea del hilo dental que traía puesto. Mango gemía como loca nunca se había sentido tan excitada, su entrepierna estaba mojada y aun no la estaba estimulando en esa zona, el arrancó la pequeña blusa que ella traía puesta haciendo saltar los botones con violencia, y comenzó a mamarle los senos con el sostén todavía puesto, les daba ardientes lengüetazos primero a uno y luego pasaba al otro mientras la mantenía aplastada contra la puerta con las piernas abiertas. Mango le saco la camiseta y comenzó a besarle su pecho desnudo, el cuello, mordiendo los lóbulos de sus orejas, continuó pasándole la lengua por los labios haciéndole abrirlos para comerle la lengua. Moroku puso el seguro a la puerta y la tomó por los glúteos mientras ella enredaba sus piernas en su cintura.

Mango botó de un golpe todo lo que ocupaba el tocador, mientras Moroku la colocaba ahí, sin dejar de besarla deslizó el hilo dental por sus caderas y con un movimiento limpio se lo sacó para tirarlo en el piso. Ella afanosamente desabrochaba su pantalón, bajo el cierre y metió su mano para tocar su miembro, quería que la penetrara ya.

-Todavía falta nena –retiró su mano aunque sentía rico- deja que papi te enseñe- le susurró en su oído mientras ella lo miraba con desesperación – te prometo que valdrá la pena.

Hábilmente bajo hasta su sexo depilado, tocó el clítoris con su lengua mientras ella colocaba las piernas sobre los hombros del muchacho. Mango se estremecía con cada lengüetazo de Moroku, el recorrido de su clítoris a su bulba era delicioso, ni siquiera le importaba el hecho de que literalmente gritaba de placer. Moroku disfrutaba con el placer de la muchacha _"esta noche es solo para ti",_ metió un dedo en su vagina estrecha, estaba totalmente mojada, metió otro dedo mas esperó a que su sexo se acostumbrara al grosor, entonces metió un tercer dedo y comenzó un frenético mete/saca que hizo que mango temblara aún mas de placer mientras ella misma buscaba el contacto con sus dedos para que los introdujera mas dentro estaba a punto de correrse cuando él se detuvo, Mango lo miró suplicante, entonces Moroku sonrió e introdujo el pene con fuerza, estaba totalmente erecto. Todavía tenía las piernas de la chica en sus hombros, y comenzó a la penetrarla lentamente, queriendo alargar el placer, fue incrementando la velocidad mientras se excitaba aún mas viendo el total abandono con que Mango se entregaba a él, sus pechos se movían rítmicamente mientras la penetraba con mayor violencia.

Mango sentía que estaba en el cielo, el placer era indescriptible, pero no era solamente eso, sentía que por primera vez hacía el amor, quería pertenecerle solo a él, su miembro duro clavado en sus entrañas parecía pertenecer a ese lugar, quería que se quedará ahí dentro de ella para siempre. Estaba al límite, se sentía desfallecer, gemía y gritaba descontroladamente, cuando de pronto todo su cuerpo se convulsiono en una descarga de placer producto del orgasmo, mientras el chico a su vez también alcanzaba el clímax y eyaculaba todo su semen dentro de ella.

Una tierna sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Moroku mientras ella derramaba pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad. Pasara lo que pasara no se alejaría de él.

…………………………………….

Nadie sabía el paradero de Renkotsu, pero tampoco parecía que fuera importarle a nadie encontrarlo, su jefe ahora salía con más frecuencia, ahora él era el jefe absoluto de la organización, debido a estas salidas le había proporcionado mayor movilidad para investigar y dedicó los días siguientes para registrar a conciencia el lugar, además del departamento de Kageromaru ubicado al otro extremo de la ciudad. Pero todo le parecía demasiado fácil, como si le estuviera dando ventaja, como si.. le estuviera tendiendo una trampa; sabía perfectamente que su jefe no era descuidado, y de repente olvidaba las llaves de la oficina, de su casa; había algo muy mal, ese tipo era bastante listo y ella debía ser más cuidadosa. Además estaba segura que Tsubaki la vigilaba, debía manejarse discreta y cuidadosamente, si ella era una espía seguramente habría mas, si cometía un error podría darse por muerta.

Tsubaki observó a Mango, tenía el presentimiento de que todo se iba a poner difícil muy pronto, y a ella nunca le fallaba su intuición. Desde que la muchacha llegó supo que tendría problemas, primero porque era hermosa, segundo por que no parecía hecha para ese lugar y tercero porque era curiosa, demasiado curiosa. De alguna manera le recordó a Koharu, la chica tan bien era joven y bonita, pero el motivo de su muerte había sido su curiosidad _"la curiosidad mato al gato- pensó", _pero esta vez no podría soportar ser cómplice de otro crimen. Estaba harta de estar en ese lugar, pero Kageromaru la tenía amenazada de muerte, ¿ir con la policía? Ni hablar, Renkotsu y Kageromaru tenían un infiltrado que les pasaba información y en todo caso no duraría viva ni un día. Tenía que advertirle que Kageromaru sabía quien era ella, Tsubaki lo conocía tan bien que por la actitud del maldito estaba segura de que sabía algo y ya había decidido eliminarla.

………………………….

-Bueno- tomó asiento en la silla frente al hombre que estaba sentado a la mesa.

-Señor Kageromaru un placer verlo- saludo el joven mientras endulzaba su café

-Tienes mas información para mí?

-No señor, desafortunadamente Renkotsu no da señales de vida

-Y sobre lo otro, que tanta información les ha dado su espía?

-No se preocupe, nada nuevo. Ahora hablemos de negocios, necesito más dinero

-Y lo tendrás pero antes, quiero que investigues a todos los implicados en esta operación

-Hecho

-Es todo un placer hacer negocios con usted oficial Jakotsu

-El placer es mutuo.

……………………Tokio…………………………………..

Las luces iluminaban la ciudad dándole una imagen de vida y modernidad, dentro del avión el joven paracaidista revisaba su equipo: gafas, casco, altímetro, sistema de de apertura automática de emergencia, todo bien -No estaba interesado en estamparse en el piso- le dio un último vistazo al paracaídas de reserva, todo estaba perfecto. El piloto se posicionó exactamente sobre el helipuerto del lujoso edificio, esperando solo una señal del joven que se preparaba para saltar.

-Estoy listo –grito el joven ya en la puerta apunto de saltar mientras levantaba su pulgar- ¡Hasta la vista! – grito saltando al vacío.

La adrenalina se disparó en su organismo mientras en su descenso hacía estupendas maniobras estilo libre dignas de todo un gimnasta profesional, consulto el altímetro era hora de jalar el cordón de apertura y se preparó para aterrizar. El chico corrió alegremente hacía el penthouse, mientras se sacaba el casco y las gafas noto al hombre de seguridad parado a un lado de la puerta del despacho.

-Inuyasha

-Vaya, al fin llegas, estuve a punto de mandar a buscarte- lo vio enojado- maldito porque no llevas contigo tu celular?

-Porque el timbre habría ocasionado una avalancha idiota, tu sabías que estaría esquiando- se sirvió un trago- y no seas exagerado, fue solamente un mes el que estuve fuera.

-Me preocupé

-Inuyasha – dijo para romper el silencio

-Que?

-Los encontramos

-Donde?- volteó a verlo sorprendido- habla enano! – le molestaba horrores cuando ese tonto de Shippou se hacía el interesante.

-En Kyoto-Sonrió complacido

-Ambos?

-Si

-Están cerca?

-Mucho mejor. Están juntos – metió una mano en su pantalón y le entregó una memoria- quieres saber a que se dedica Miroku?


	4. Capitulo 4 Buenas intenciones

Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Buenas intenciones**

Inuyasha tomó la memoria y la conecto a su computadora, abrió el primer archivo y comenzó el video, las imágenes que aparecieron después lo confundieron un poco, iba volverse hacía a Shippou para preguntarle que demonios era eso, cuando vio a uno de esos ridículos sujetos: su cabello era negro, sus ojos azules y esa inconfundible sonrisa pervertida en su rostro cuando las chicas le gritaban guapo, papacito, hazme un hijo. Fue inevitable, estalló en carcajadas.

-ESE ES MIROKU!!, Pero que demonios? –Viendo a Miroku luchando en calzoncillos, con otro hombre en lo que más que luchas parecía un ritual de apareamiento- Debe ser un chiste, ¿no Shippou?

-No, nuestro pervertido monje es luchador, y según ese video uno muy bueno –añadió sentándose en un lujoso sofá

-Luchador? De todas las ocupaciones que hay tenía que elegir una en la que solo tiene que vestir un calzoncillo- sonrió divertido- parece que nuestro amigo no ha dejado de ser un exhibicionista.

-Nop

-Y Sango?

-Digamos que vive de su trasero

-Mmm?

-Corre el otro video estúpido!

-Ahhh! –Cuando el video comenzó se quedó como idiota mientras la chica bailaba en el tubo quitándose la ropa, esto se ponía cada vez mejor- ¡Wow Sango muchacha cuanto tiempo sin verte!, al menos ya no le será tan difícil a Miroku tocarle el trasero, seguro que ahora hasta le agradara –ávidamente seguía mirando el video

-Bueno, mientras le llene el hilo dental con billetes no creo que se oponga.

-¿Será prostituta?- pregunto, ya nada le parecía imposible, al menos por Sango y Miroku o como fuera que se llamaran

-Una monja no es

-Y como se llaman?- preguntó, ya que aún no sabía cuales nombres llevaban en esta vida

-Déjame recordar el tiene un nombre muy tonto y ella se llama como una fruta, creo –claro que lo sabía, pero le encantaba hacer rabiar a Inuyasha, ver la vena de su frente y estallar justo como en ese momento cuando le lanzo un vaso- se llaman Moroku y Mango

Y por segunda vez en la noche Inuyasha no pudo parar de reír.

**…………………………mientras Kagome…………………**

Estaba preparándose para dormir cuando recordó su ida al parque de diversiones con Houjou; fue tan divertido que llegó una hora después de la prevista, sin embargo su semblante reflejaba tanta alegría que ni su madre ni su abuelo le reclamaron nada. En su cuarto repasó cada momento con Houjou, era tan lindo y tan respetuoso, claro eso no era nada raro ya que sus amigas todo el tiempo estuvieron tratando de vendérselo como el chico mas popular, guapo, sensible y tierno de todo el instituto; y todo eso era verdad.

"_Tengo que estudiar para el examen de admisión de la Universidad, Quizás Houjou pueda ayudarme con eso"._

_Ring Ring_

-¿diga?, Houjou que sorpresa precisamente estaba pensando en ti- tomó un poco de aire, no deseaba ser tan obvia- quiero saber si podemos estudiar juntos, tu sabes repasar un poco los temas que vendrán en el examen de admisión, ¿De verdad?, bueno entonces en eso quedamos, cuídate, besos.

-Ay, que me pongo, que me pongo? –nerviosa se acercó al armario y sacó varias prendas, todas eran bonitas, pero necesitaría algo de ayuda- Mamaaaaaaaaa!!

-Que te pasa hija- se asomó preocupada

-Necesito que me ayudes a elegir un atuendo bonito

-¿Vas a tener una cita con Houjou?

-No es una cita mama, bueno si es una cita pero de estudio

-Bueno en ese caso porque no usas unos jeans y una blusa

-Uy no! Pues que gran ayuda me das –puso los ojos en blanco- sabes que? yo lo resuelvo sola, gracias- dijo sacándola a empujones- bueno empecemos.

**……………..En el penthouse…………………**

Todavía continuaba _analizando_ detenidamente el video de Mango -por supuesto- cuando Shippou lo saco de su éxtasis.

-Y bien cuando iremos a buscarlos?

-Primero debemos asegurar el perímetro, investigar al menos 20 de sus conexiones mas cercanas a ellos y a 20 de las conexiones de sus conexiones y luego iremos. También consultaremos a nuestro Oráculo para que nos aconseje y nos de el visto bueno. Hasta entonces procederemos. No comas ansias.

-Como cuanto tiempo tardará todo eso?

-No, se un par de días o un par de semanas

-Y que quieres que haga yo mientras tanto? Porque me gustaría ir acercándome poco a poco, mezclarme en su ambiente, encubierto claro.

-Hazlo pero se prudente como siempre. Yo me quedaré aquí, debo resolver un asuntito muy importante.

-Con Kagome? –Shippou sonreía

-Claro, ya es tiempo de que esa mujer me vea y tiemble.

-Aah, ya!. Inuyasha ¿sabes que ella no es una de tus mujerzuelas verdad?

-Ya lo se Shippou, yo mejor que nadie lo sabe.

-Y sabes que ella no te estará esperando con los brazos abiertos- rió- ni las piernas abiertas

-A donde quieres llegar?- No le gustaba que le bajaran el animo así de golpe.

-A que tu siempre vas al grano, duro y directo, nunca esperas, eres impaciente y nada sutil

-Y?

-Kagome es una señorita –¡que raro! Parecía que aquel idiota no captaba el punto- Que es virgen animal!

-Shippou créeme, que lo se –no podía dejar de sonreír con satisfacción

-Tendrás que ser tierno, paciente. No esperes que salte a la cama contigo en cuanto te aparezcas frente a ella.

-Ya lo sé, no necesito que nadie me lo diga. Voy a tratarla como a una princesa _"al menos haré el intento"_

-Inuyasha no me mientas, no soy idiota –dijo con cansancio- te conozco. Ahora mismo puedo ver que estas excitado con tan solo hablar de ella, ni siquiera necesitas tenerla cerca para ponerte como un animal en brama.

-No es cierto- quería tocarse pero no podía, ese idiota de Shippou tenía razón pero no podía dejarlo ganar la discusión- Yo puedo controlarme todo lo que yo quiera –tenía que ir al baño de inmediato

-Inuyasha no creas que no he visto el cuarto oscuro.

-No se de ningún cuarto oscuro, Shippou ya te estas volviendo loco.

-El salón de la infamia dedicado a Kagome -Inuyasha seguía haciéndose el desentendido- residencia, sótano, segundo cuarto a la derecha, clave 559435, te suena?

-¿¿eh??

-Ese cuarto que siempre esta cerrado, con una galería de fotos de ella en diferentes posiciones pornográficas – su amigo lo veía con los ojos como platos- fotoshop según yo

-¡Maldito zorro!

-Ah, y no olvides la muñeca inflable….

– Como…..? –¡lo sabia, ese maldito lo sabia!

- O debo decir la Kagome-inflable?

-No se de que demonios estas hablando – ¿como se enteró, como?

-Pues de esa muñeca con el rostro de Kagome-continuó, estaba tentando a su suerte pero era muy divertido

-Pero…?

-Que sueles utilizar muy seguido porque se ve algo deteriorada. Ah, si y que tienes guardada en un compartimiento secreto en el armario de tu recamara, tu sabes la que esta vestida…

-Cállate

- Con el uniforme de la secundaria que solía usar en el Sengoku

-Mmmmhhh

-La que dice: Hola me llamo Kagome Higurashi –imitaba la voz de la muñeca- cuando le aprietas los pezones…..

-Grrr

-y que grita osuwari cuando le metes el…..

-grrrrrrrrrrrrr-el rugido ahogo la respuesta de Shippou que reía sin parar burlándose de su calentura.

-Eres un cochinote Inuyasha-lo acuso fingiendo susto cuando terminó de reír

-Como te atreviste a violar mi espacio personal

-No fue necesario- señalo con el dedo una las cámaras de seguridad

-Maldito vouyerista

-Bah, yo no puse cámaras de seguridad en toda la casa

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado, al menos no sabia de todas sus perversiones. Desconocía por completo la existencia de los videos que había grabado de sus sesiones con la Kagome inflable, al menos el placer secreto de verlos seria solo para él.

Shippou observó a Inuyasha quien lucia la Miroku-sonrisa como el le llamaba, esa que tanto le conocía "¿De que se estará acordando para tener esa sonrisa libidinosa en el rostro?"

* * *

Kagome estaba en su habitación, apenas estaba desperezándose, el sol se colaba por su ventana y Buyo maullaba al pie de su cama.

Miau

-Hola Buyo, aaaah- bostezo con pereza, mientras se incorporaba reticente

Camino hacía el baño, se lavo los dientes, la cara y regresó a la recamara. El despertador estaba en el buró, vio la hora y…..

-AAAG! Se me hizo tarde!!

**…………………………………………………**

Ryouga lo había llamado temprano en la mañana, la señorita Kagome se vería con ese baboso de Houjou –eso fue lo que pensó Inuyasha-, había estado inquieto, no le gustaba para nada que Kagome lo estuviera viendo tan seguido. Pero eso iba a terminar, no iba a permitir que ese se idiota le pusiera sus asquerosas manos encima.

Así que se tomo su gabardina negra, y unos lentes del mismo color y salió del penthouse rumbo al lugar donde se verían. Su chofer lo esperaba en la limousine pero prefirió ir en el convertible, su equipo de seguridad como siempre lo seguiría a cierta distancia vestidos de civiles para evitar cualquier percance.

Se dirigió hacía el templo Higurashi. Estacionó el auto cerca, sacó sus binoculares y vio cuando la chica corría bajando las escaleras, vestía muy provocativamente, seguro quería que aquel remedo de hombre se excitara: _¡Maldita!_, estaba a punto de bajarse del auto cuando sintió un impacto.

-Mierda! –masculló molesto pues alguien lo había chocado

-Señor perdóneme, ¿se encuentra usted bien? –preguntaba preocupado el hombre del otro auto que estaba ya a su lado- pediré una ambulancia

-No, estoy bien. –contesto rápidamente

-De veras?- iba a continuar pero Inuyasha lo miró impaciente

-Mire dejémoslo así quiere –maldición ese idiota lo estaba haciendo perder el tiempo- solo maneje con mas cuidado la próxima vez- subía al auto con la intención de irse cuando el tipo lo detuvo

-Tenga mi tarjeta, mi aseguradora pagara los daños- extendió su mano hacía el chico

-No es necesario - vaya que sujeto tan necio, pero mejor le daba por su lado de lo contrario no la alcanzaría- esta bien déme acá. Adiós- se despidió mientras el otro tipo lo miraba alejarse

**…………………………………………….**

Había salido casi corriendo de su casa, había quedado con Houjou en la biblioteca para estudiar, faltaba media hora y aunque tomó el subterráneo el lugar le quedaba un poco lejos, así que tomó algunos atajos para llegar a tiempo, iba ocupada pensando en su amigo, cuando de repente se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía, fue algo extraño, un escalofrió, pese a que casi todos sus poderes de miko desaparecieron junto con la perla todavía poseía cierto poder espiritual que la hacía sensible a las energías sobrenaturales. Aunque lo que sentía mas que nada era como si estuvieran observándola intensamente.

Entro a una cafetería y esperó mientras se asomaba por uno de los cristales para encontrar algo sospechoso. Nada. Pero la sensación no desaparecía _"que raro nunca sentí esto aquí en esta época, o al menos no desde hace 3 años, siento como si alguien estuviera observándome". _

A lo lejos Inuyasha la observaba sin parpadear, la había seguido en su automóvil desde que salió del metro, y hasta que la chica comenzó a tomar los atajos, no le quedó mas remedio que estacionarse y seguirla a pie. Cuando se metió en esa cafetería había sentido un fuerte impulso de seguirla, de meterse en ese lugar y acercarse a ella sin que esta se diera cuenta, pero al verla pegada a la ventana advirtió que ella se sabía observada, se sorprendió un poco pues creyó que habría perdido por completo su agudeza y percepción, pero al parecer no era así. Bien jugaría con ella un poco más.

Pasado un tiempo prudente, la chica aprovecho cuando varios muchachos abandonaron la cafetería para salir detrás de ellos. Todavía podía sentir unos ojos que la taladraban pero aunque miraba para todos lados no encontraba nada raro. Al final apuro el paso, y casi corriendo entro a la biblioteca. Houjou estaba sentado en unas de las mesas más alejadas, pues en ese lugar las distracciones serían menores y podría estar a solas con Kagome. En cuanto la chica lo vio sonrió y se acercó a la mesa.

-Hola Houjou lamento haberme retrasado, pero surgió algo imprevisto – se disculpó

-No te preocupes Kagome –sonrió- pero que te parece si nos ponemos a trabajar ¿quieres?

-Si.

La física le resultaba bastante difícil, que si la electrodinámica, que si la fuerza por la velocidad; en fin la física y ella estaban peleadas, aparte estaba el hecho de que su compañero estaba particularmente guapo ese día. Lo miraba discretamente mientras el se arrimaba un poco para poder explicarle mejor, eso la estaba distrayendo, y comenzaba a sentir calor, mucho calor.

**………………………………………….**

La había seguido después de que ella había entrado a la biblioteca, en cuanto entró varias chicas voltearon a verlo, él solamente se peinó el cabello y coquetamente les sonrió, y continuó su persecución. Paró en seco cuando la vio sentarse en la mesa de un rincón oscuro "ese idiota la arrincona en lo obscurito eh". Se escondió detrás de un estante de libros que quedaba en dirección a la pareja y vio a Houjou acercándose como no queriendo la cosa a Kagome, y esta encantada de la vida sonría de oreja a oreja. No pudo evitar que un gruñido saliera de su garganta.

Estuvo observándolos como una hora, analizando todos los movimientos de Houjou hacía Kagome, era astuto su avance era lento pero al parecer estaba siendo efectivo, de pronto ella se paró y se alejó mientras el chico la seguía con la mirada. Estaba esperando una señal para entrar en acción cuando una furia incontenible broto.

-AH, NO, ESO SI QUE NO!!- grito mientras observaba a Houyou revisándose el aliento y que después sacaba un pequeño spray de menta y ponía un poco en su boca mientras Kagome había ido al baño- Esto se termina ahora.

Houyou no supo que pasó.

**……………………………………**

Kagome estaba en el baño, no se había aguantado las ganas de hacer pis. Cuando se estaba lavando las manos escuchó un fuerte golpe y gritos, salió y vio a lo lejos que un gran grupo de chicos estaban al lado de Houyou quien permanecía en el piso inconsciente.

-Que paso?? –pregunto a una chica que venía de esa dirección

-Al parecer un chico esta herido, lo noquearon con un libro de Matemáticas

Iba a correr hacía él para saber como estaba cuando alguien la sujeto por detrás y le tapo la boca. Trató de luchar pero ese tipo era más fuerte que ella y además la estaba arrastrando rápidamente fuera del lugar, sin que nadie la ayudara o se diera cuenta pues todos estaban tratando de hacer reaccionar a Houyou que estaba desparramado en el piso. Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo en esos fuertes brazos que la habían dejado inmovilizada.

**…………………………………….**

De pronto se percató de que estaba en una calle aledaña a la biblioteca, era una especie de callejón, donde no había un alma, sintió pánico cuando el tipo comenzó a olerle el cuello. Un poco después el sujeto la recargo de frente a la pared quedando de pie tras su espalda, mientras le quitaba la mano de la boca pero inmovilizándola de manera que no lo pudiera voltear a ver.

"¿Q_ue me ira a hacer este degenerado?" _

Estaba temblando, lo sentía mientras se presionaba contra ella aplastándola contra la pared y eso lo estaba excitando, él era el cazador y ella la presa, él era el gato y ella el ratón, él era la espada y ella era la vaina, él…

"_!Basta Inuyasha! deja de pensar en eso, deja de pensar en eso. Le prometiste a Shippou que la tratarías como a una princesa. ¡No te excites, no te excites"_

Dios ahora si que estaba asustada además de estarle oliendo el cuello ¡se lo estaba lamiendo!, y además ¡estaba excitado!.

"_Ay no, que no me viole, que no me viole- rogaba mentalmente"_

Mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para calmarse, un gruñido escapó de sus labios. Esto de inmediato encendió una lucecita en el cerebro de la chica.

"! Gruño como un animal que horror! Espera…gruño como un….. ¿Perro?, no, no puede ser, no puede ser él. Él no haría esto, además esta muerto"

-No puede ser Inuyasha- murmuro tan quedito que pensó que el no la había escuchado

-Porque no puedes creer que soy yo? – estaba curioso, la volteó con gran agilidad pero sin dejarla de presionar con su cuerpo contra la pared- Acaso no querías volverme a ver..Kagome Higurashi? –ella estaba blanca como un papel y con la boca abierta.

-Inu..INUYASHA??

**Bueno allí tienen espero que les guste, y próximamente pondré la actualización de Abuelo desesperado busca, es que tengo muchas ideas pero revueltas y necesito darles la secuencia adecuada. Bueno se cuidan y gracias por sus reviews.**


	5. Capitulo 5 Un dos tres por todos mis ami

**Capitulo 5**

**Un dos tres por todos mis amigos**

-Inu…INUYASHA?

-El mismo, ¿no te da gusto verme? – Pregunto acercando más su rostro al suyo, tomándola de la cintura- ¡porque yo me moría por verte!

Kagome lo veía y no lo creía, ese no era el Inuyasha que ella conocía, aquel era un adolescente rudo, tosco, tímido e incapaz de mostrar atracción hacía ella. Pero el que la tenía presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, visiblemente, no, palpablemente excitado, que le había lamido el cuello _Ese_ no era un niño, era todo un hombre – Y uno _muy_ atractivo- que la estaba mirando abiertamente con deseo.

"_Espera ¿con deseo?"_

-Suéltame idiota –había pensado abrazarlo y preguntarle porque había tardado tanto en buscarla pero eso fue lo que salió de su boca - como te atreves? – espetó al darse cuenta de lo que había y estaba pasando y sobre todo en la posición en que todavía la tenia. El disgusto le gano al gusto como cada vez que estaban juntos

-Yo no escuche que te quejaras antes- le dijo con sorna, pero sin soltarla mientras ella furiosa se retorcía- además no te estoy haciendo nada malo y si te suelto te caerás

-Te ordeno que me sueltes- estaba furiosa- eres un animal, todavía siento tus babas en el cuello

-Feh! No seas tan exagerada apenas fue una lamidita – fue esa respuesta cínica la que consiguió que Kagome hiciera ese pucherito rabioso con que tanto había soñado – Además tu tienes la culpa por usar esta ropa tan provocativa- siguió provocándola

-Ay, eres un pervertido!- grito furiosa. Ese Inuyasha le daba miedo, se veía tan seguro de si mismo, tan varonil, tan, tan…... _"¡él fue quien golpeó a Houjou!"_- ¿Fuiste tu verdad?

-Que?

-¡Tú golpeaste a Houjou con ese libro!

-Bueno ya era hora de que ese tonto aprendiera todas las aplicaciones de las matemáticas

-¡Ay, idiota, pudiste haberle causado daño cerebral!

-No creo que hiciera mucha diferencia a como era antes

-Eres una bestia Inuyasha, ¡ya suéltame!

-Como quieras- dijo liberándola del abrazo

Kagome casi cayó al piso, la sorpresa, el susto y _¿el gusto?_ de haber visto a Inuyasha le habían aflojado el cuerpo dejándola débil y sin fuerza; el muchacho lo sabía, lo había sentido cuando la tenía sujeta, pero esa necia insistía en que la soltara, así que la soltó y estaba a punto de besar el suelo cuando el la volvió a tomar en sus brazos.

-Te lo dije necia, no te puedes mantener en pie –mientras una de sus manos se posaba _accidentalmente_ en su trasero para poder_ sujetarla _mejor- Kagome, Kagome ¿que no ves que me necesitas? Si no te agarro a tiempo hubieras caído al suelo y ya te hubiera chupado el diablo

-Gracias por no dejarme caer –Kagome lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos dorados y brillantes como el sol, era taaaan guapo, pero su maldita mano estaba sobándole el trasero descaradamente- Inuyasha……

-¡Kagome! – murmuro al escucharla decir su nombre, no podía despegar la vista de sus labios, rojos, carnosos

-Inuyasha….-seguía llamándolo impaciente

-Kagome!- se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, estaba a un paso de…

-¡Inuyasha, quita tu mano de mi trasero, pervertido!

……………………………………………………**.Kyoto, departamento de Mango……………………………………**

Todavía estaban en la cama, desde que habían hecho el amor por primera vez parecía que no se podían separar el uno del otro. Moroku cada vez era más demandante y ardiente y Mango solo se dejaba hacer. Cada madrugada podía ver al chico esperándola en su auto para llevarla a su apartamento, y aunque Mango sabía que era peligroso no podía ni quería dejar de verlo, aunque las cosas en su trabajo cada vez estaban mas extrañas.

Había sorprendido varias veces a los hombres de su jefe vigilándola, de seguir esa situación sería extraída de la operación, y no encontrarían pistas para atrapar al criminal mas buscado de Kyoto, que al parecer había detenido su actividad delictiva, eso había provocado un reciente desvío en su investigación- aunque Mango sospechaba que estaban ligadas una con la otra- el capitán Yukino le había informado que su investigación se ampliaría sobre otro tema, los asesinatos anteriores en "La Papaya" al parecer una de las jóvenes asesinadas era otra agente encubierta que estaba sobre la pista de los negocios de su jefe y su socio, Mango estaba segura que ellos eran los asesinos, solo necesitaba pruebas, saber que era lo que había descubierto y lo mas importante _quien_ la había señalado.

-En que piensas linda?- Moroku le acaricio la cabeza, hacía rato que la veía meditabunda- estas pensando en mi?

-Ja,ja,ja! Eres muy suspicaz, adivinaste, estaba pensando en ti, en hacerte sentir bien.

Mango se incorporó haciendo deslizar la sabana hasta sus caderas mientras sus pechos se mostraban en todo su esplendor, con un movimiento sensual se coloco sobre él y se deslizo hasta abajo comenzando a besar y succionar su pene. Miroku solo quedó tendido mirando al techo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

**………………………………………………Tokio, en el callejón…………………………………………….…………………..**

Kagome miraba a Inuyasha de reojo, no podía creer su comportamiento, seguro que habría cambiado después de vivir a través de tantos siglos, pero no sabía hasta que grado llegaba su transformación. Ahora se portaba como Miroku pero multiplicado por mil, la lamió, la manoseo ¿que faltaba ahora? Además había golpeado al pobre Houjou.

"_¿Dios, como estará Houjou?"_

Inuyasha notaba la mirada de Kagome, seguro que lo estaba criticando y bueno no podía decir que no tenía _algo_ de razón, pero si ella fuera un poco mas justa con la situación, si viera el cuadro completo se daría cuenta de que era la culpable de TODO.

"_Allá vas de nuevo Inuyasha, portándote como un adolescente estúpido en cuanto la tienes cerca, se suponía que la impresionarías y lo único que conseguiste fue que se enojara contigo"_

Debía verlo, tenía que saber como estaba Houjou se sentía culpable porque no se había acordado antes de él, tal vez estaba muerto y ella solo estaba como idiotizada viendo a ese patán de Inuyasha sin siquiera formular una de las tantas preguntas que deseaba hacerle. Intentó caminar cuando Inuyasha se paró frente a ella.

-Adonde vas?

-Debo regresar a la biblioteca, quiero saber si no lo lastimaste mucho.

-Houjou esta bien, me aseguré de que fuera atendido- la miró intensamente, tratando de encontrar el motivo por el que quería regresar con ese- te aseguro que en unas horas estará como nuevo en su casita tomando chocolatito

-Aun así necesito verlo- lo miró con las manos en las caderas, que se creía para pararse enfrente de ella e impedirle el paso

-Pues no quiero que lo veas- estaba perdiendo la paciencia ¿porque esa tonta insistía en ir a verlo?

Una sonora carcajada salió de la boca de Kagome, no podía creer que Inuyasha pensara que le iba a obedecer.

-Inuyasha, no me interesa que es lo que quieras, si no lo que quiero YO, y lo que YO quiero es saber si él esta bien, tienes mucha fuerza y probablemente le hayas hecho mucho daño, así que quitate-decidida intentó retomar su camino-Bajame Inuyasha! – Gritó Kagome cuando Inuyasha se la echó al hombro y comenzó a correr- ¡Ay, se me ven los calzones!- gimió mientras se cubría el trasero pues la minifalda se le había subido hasta mostrar sus bragas

Inuyasha corría hacía la limousine que ya lo esperaba a una calle de allí, había llamado a sus hombres para que recogieran el deportivo chocado y al chofer para que fuera por él, pues desde que la vio tenía el presentimiento de que la cosa sería difícil.

**……………………………En el penthouse……………………**

Shippou estaba desesperado, aunque habían pasado solo horas desde que le entregó a Inuyasha los videos en realidad hacía días que el equipo de investigación trabajaba en Kyoto. La memoria había sido depositada en una caja de seguridad de un banco suizo mientras el esquiaba en St. Moritz, al ver las imágenes se lleno de alegría, pero sabía el procedimiento del 20x20 y esperó unos días hasta regresar y hablar personalmente con Inuyasha, quien aunque decía que _él_ era el desesperado estaba seguro de que para estas alturas ya hubiese querido matar a su gente por la tardanza.

Todavía quedaban huecos en la información que necesitaban saber antes de entrar en acción. Sabía que era demasiado trabajo, pero su equipo era el mejor, grande y capaz.

Estaba desconcertado detalles confusos estaban saliendo a la luz. Por una parte eran contradictorias, pero no podía dudar de su veracidad pues sus contactos eran altos mandos de la inteligencia japonesa, y además de eso el equipo de campo que envió para que se desplegara en el radio de acción de esos dos había detectado ciertos movimientos raros a su alrededor; pero sobre todo en el de Mango.

Según la última información la biografía que manejaba la chica no era más que una falacia, no había existido ninguna desnudista llamada Mango en las Vegas, los registros de inmigración sobre las entradas y salidas de USA de ciudadanos japoneses no tenían a ninguna Mango con su descripción que hubiese estado en su nación. En cambio había una Mango Yamaguchi oficial de policía de la unidad de crímenes violentos de Kyoto - y cuyo perfil encajaba perfectamente con la desnudista-, dirigido por el capitán Yukino que secretamente se había estado reuniendo con 2 tipos que al parecer eran de operaciones especiales; los 3 habían sido levantados el día anterior por un grupo armado- no habían intervenido pues su trabajo era investigar y observar, pero no interferir- y al parecer la siguiente podría ser Mango, pero para eso primero necesitaba todas las piezas en el tablero.

Y luego estaba Miroku. Debido al interés y a la relevancia que le estaban dando a la ola de asesinatos en Kyoto, para ser más exactos en la zona roja varios detalles saltaban a la vista al menos para él: ubicación, ocupación de las victimas, distintivo. Por el método parecía ser el asesino un hombre muy inteligente, fuerte y con gran conocimiento del área, todos los cuerpos abandonados cerca del club donde trabajaban Mango y su ex novia Koharu asesinada en ese sitio; lugar al cual Moroku era asiduo hacía tiempo, los muertos sendos mafiosos trabajando para el dueño del club y el sanguinario Renkotsu desaparecido hacía días y para quien trabajaban los cinco muertitos. Pero lo mas perturbador un rosario tras cada asesinato. No necesitaba ser un genio para hilar las pistas: Moroku, Monje, Rosario. Miroku era el asesino del rosario.

_Ring ring_

-Bueno? Eres tu……si ¿eso es todo?, necesito cuanto antes toda la información. No, no me interesa si ocupa mas gente o mas dinero, usted sabe que ese no es ningún problema –Shippou escuchaba atentamente al hombre del otro lado de la línea- Esta bien, si… estamos en contacto.

Caminaba de un lado para otro conteniéndose a penas, las noticias que tenía no eran muy halagüeñas, todo parecía estar complicándose mas, según la información alguien mas sospechaba que el luchador tenía otra faceta oculta y lo había estado investigando, a parte de ellos.

El oráculo había dado su visto bueno, aunque le había recomendado esperar a hablar con Inuyasha antes de que partiera. Pero no tenía tiempo, que Inuyasha lo alcanzara después.

-Bueno Miroku y Sango, allá voy

**…………………………………………………………En la Papaya, Kyoto…………………………………………………**

-Mango el señor Kageromaru desea que vayas a su oficina- Tsubaki la observó nerviosa- Mango….- la chica la miró- no lo hagas esperar.

Mango se encaminó a la oficina de su patrón, toco la puerta y entro cuando le pidió que pasara.

-Me llamó señor?

-Si pasa Mango –la chica tomo asiento frente a él- sabes eres la chica mas talentosa en este lugar, por eso unos clientes muy especiales desean una fiesta privada y quieren que tu y Tsubaki los entretengan, pero por cuestiones de seguridad y para mayor comodidad se cerrará el club.

-Cuando sería?- no le gustaba la idea, podía oler la trampa pero mas que nunca no debía darle motivos para enfadarse con ella- ¿y cuanto sería la paga?

-Muy buena, créeme no te arrepentirás

-Y cuando sería este negocio? -insistió

- Esta noche, así que ponte hermosa, bueno eso no será ningún problema para ti.

-Eso es todo?

-Si, puedes retirarte -_¡Maldita perra! Despídete esta noche te irás de este mundo!_

Kageromaru permaneció largo rato viendo la puerta por donde Mango había salido, el oficial Jakotsu ya le había entregado la información del equipo encargado de la operación encubierta. Solo el capitán Yukino y 2 agentes además de la infiltrada, bien acabaría con ellos antes de que hubiera mas problemas, todo estaba preparado, todo se haría limpiamente. Mango moriría, al igual que la otra.

"_Koharu, alégrate tendrás una compañera en el infierno"_

Desde hacía tiempo dentro de la policía corría el rumor de que entre ellos había ciertos elementos que pasaban información sobre operativos policiales que se harían en contra del crimen organizado, particularmente al grupo de Kageromaru y Renkotsu que operaba en la zona roja.

La zona roja era una especie de lugar sin ley, solo sobrevivía el más fuerte, y cuando un grupo era desintegrado los elementos residuales eran aplastados y exterminados por completo al igual que a los soplones y los topos.

Era una ruleta rusa para un policía entrar en ese lugar, pues prácticamente estaría por sus propios medios, a su suerte y con sus habilidades tratando de sobrevivir camuflajeandose con la fauna del lugar, un año antes la elegida había sido una joven oficial: Koharu Tsukino.

Koharu exitosamente había recolectado valiosa información acerca de los negocios de Renkotsu y Kageromaru los obvios y los ocultos, pero había algo más, algo por lo que había muerto. Ese secreto que de saberse les costaría la vida. Lo peor fue que él se lo había contado. Y por eso había pasado a ser el segundo al mando, recibiendo órdenes y humillaciones de Renkotsu a causa de su estupidez.

"_Maldita, hiciste que me enamorara de ti, y me traicionaste"_

Kageromaru y Renkotsu habían sido los autores intelectuales y materiales del crimen más sonado y audaz de toda la historia de la zona roja.

Al principio habían sido tres los fundadores de **los** **lobos** su grupo criminal que controlaba absolutamente todo en ella: Kageromaru, Renkotsu y Bankotsu, siendo el último el gran jefe entre los tres, su carisma, su instinto para los negocios y su agilidad mental lo había hecho el más temido, odiado y respetado entre los maleantes, las prostitutas y la policía local.

Cuando Bankotsu fue el líder absoluto jamás había habido una investigación o desacuerdo en su grupo, pues bien que mal le gustaba tratar bien a su gente y a sus mujeres, generando entre sus seguidores una lealtad absoluta.

Pero debido a la repartición de las ganancias, se había ganado el odio y la envidia de los otros dos. Entonces fue cuando se les ocurrió la macabra idea: Matar a Bankotsu. Después de repasar miles de veces el plan, lo llevaron a cabo. Habían asesinado al mafioso mas amado de la historia del crimen.

Recordaba como lo habían hecho. Lo habían citado en el club, y con engaños lo habían hecho bajar al sótano, donde fue apuñalado por los dos hasta morir, después lo habían desmembrado y tirado sus restos a los perros. Fue hasta que uno de los hombres de su confianza se preocupara por la desaparición de su jefe que comenzó la búsqueda, topándose con la cabeza metida en una bolsa de basura con el mensaje amenazante de la banda criminal rival **los chacales** que operaba en el lugar del hallazgo, eso desató una guerra que ni siquiera la policía pudo ignorar, era tan sangrienta que encontrar partes de cuerpos desmembrados y charcos de sangre en esas lugares casi se había vuelto algo cotidiano. Finalmente con el apoyo militar y de inteligencia lograron encarcelar a varios cabecillas de ambos grupos que fueron enviados a cárceles de máxima seguridad.

Además que su propio grupo se dividió a causa de la lucha interna dentro de sus filas y con eso se desató un caos, que solo después de mucho tiempo disminuyó, pero fue entonces que la policía aprovecho su debilitamiento que comenzó a hacer rondas y a tratar de infiltrar agentes, como Koharu. Definitivamente las cosas no habían salido como había querido, esa mujerzuela lo engatusó con su belleza, con su sexo y él como un idiota hizo lo que nunca debió hacer: enamorarse. En una de sus noches de sexo salvaje había comenzado a alardear sus hazañas de delitos y se lo contó.

Entonces su contacto en la policía les hizo saber la identidad de la muchacha y ese fue su fin, la hicieron entrar al privado donde Renkotsu y cinco de sus perros la torturaron para que les dijera a quien les había contado su secreto, los gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos, para presionarla llevaron a la primera chica que vieron la desafortunada fue Akane, la comenzaron a torturar a ella también para hacer presión sobre la policía. Koharu les juró que nadie mas lo sabía y era verdad la información no pudo llegar a su destino por cortesía del oficial Jakotsu.

Koharu sabía que era su fin, los refuerzos no llegarían pues era una misión ultra secreta, sabían de los nexos de la policía con esos tipos y querían agarrarlos a todos desprevenidos, sacarla ahora pondría en riesgo cualquier intervención futura. Solo les rogó que liberaran a la chica. Su respuesta fue la muerte de ambas.

Luego de un año, volvía a pasar por lo mismo, ahora otra policía volvía a aparecerse queriendo meter sus narices donde no debía, ahora que era el líder no dejaría que nadie se interpusiera. Sentía en la sangre que el imbécil de Renkotsu estaba muerto, por pura lógica había llegado a la conclusión de que todo se lo debía agradecer al Asesino del Rosario.

**…………………………………………………………en Tokio…………………………………………………………………………**

Kagome estaba furiosa, ese Inuyasha la había dejado caer en el asiento de la limousine como un costal de papas, seguía siendo el mismo grosero de siempre, no obstante no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa y comenzó a acelerársele el pulso, liberando feromonas que para él no pasaron desapercibidas. Inuyasha sonrió sensualmente y se volteo hacía ella, la vio hermosa y femenina solo pensaba en tocarla, lamerla, poseerla; pero su actitud hacía él lo hacía abstenerse, aun cuando eso lo pusiera mas caliente. Tenía la sensación de que estaban jugando el fabuloso y delicioso juego de la seducción y no pensaba perder.

-Que? –pregunto Kagome volteando a verlo

-Que de que?- contestó con otra pregunta

-Que me ves?- Kagome se acomodó la falda nerviosa y coloco su mano sobre sus piernas , sabía que Inuyasha no perdía detalle de ese punto donde ambas equidistaban.

-De veras quieres que te diga?- que excitante era pelear con ella

-Olvídalo

-Mm.

-MMMM que?

-Olvídalo

-Inuyasha, ¿adonde me llevas? ¿y de quien es esta limousine? ¿a que te dedicas que puedes viajar en un auto tan lujoso?

-No te parece que son demasiadas preguntas a la vez?

-No, no es ni una mínima parte de lo que quiero saber- lo miró desafiante- así que quiero una respuesta a-h-o-r-a

-Me gusta que seas mandona- la chica lo miro irritada- bueno primera respuesta quiero que conozcas mi casa, el lugar donde me quedo aquí, segunda respuesta esta limousine es mía – Kagome lo miraba dudosa, y el rió- si, te digo la verdad, es mía, y la tercera respuesta es simple: soy rico. ¿Satisfecha?

-Eres rico?- estaba incrédula - ¿pero como?

-Acaso no puedes creer que YO haya podido labrarme una fortuna por mis propios medios?

-No es eso, solo que….. no me malentiendas, pero nunca fuiste el tipo de hombre que se preocupara por el dinero

-Bueno tu conociste a mi yo de hace siglos, cuando el dinero era importante pero se podía sobrevivir sin él, en la actualidad es casi imposible lograrlo. El dinero facilita mucho la vida, aunque no consiga todo lo que deseamos poseer- dijo mirándola fijamente- ¿no lo crees? – la chica volteó la mirada- Kagome, ¿quieres saber que me hizo mantenerme en pie todo este tiempo?

Kagome no le contesto, aunque concordaba con lo que Inuyasha había dicho, y quería saber lo que le estaba preguntando aun estaba impresionada, el verlo convertido en un hombre millonario y tan diferente al muchacho del que se había enamorado era demasiado.

Inuyasha continuó viéndola, sabía que todavía continuaba impresionada de verlo tan diferente, pero no podía dejar pasar mas tiempo, la necesitaba y haría lo que fuera para tenerla, no dejaría que esos 5 siglos fueran en balde.

-Kagome yo vine por ti- la chica volteó a verlo nerviosa- yo vine por ti porque te amo.- escuchó el latir acelerado de su corazón pero aun siguió en silencio, intentó otra táctica- Kagome ¿te gustaría saber que paso con nuestros amigos? Además hay alguien que quiere verte- la chica lo miro con una sonrisita ansiosa. Al fin tenía su atención.

**………………………………………………………..**

El penthouse la dejo boquiabierta, jamás imagino que después de dormir al descampado, descansar sobre un árbol y asustarse al ver la televisión, Inuyasha ahora viviera en un palacio finamente decorado lleno de aparatos ultra sofisticados y que durmiera entre sabanas de seda. Pero tenía una duda ¿seguiría siendo la sopa instantánea su comida favorita? sonrió ante esa idea, seguramente no, probablemente comería en los mas finos restaurantes delicatessens creadas por los mejores chefs.

Inuyasha la miraba complacido, Kagome se veía perfecta ahí, su belleza era la decoración que necesitaba ese lugar, podía ver su asombro ante el lujo en el que ahora vivía, lujo que deseaba compartir con ella, deseaba verla todos los días a su lado en su cama, acariciarla por las noches, dejarla agotada y sin ganas de dejarlo nunca. La vio sonreír, debía estar pensando algo gracioso.

-Te tengo una sorpresa Kagome

-Una sorpresa para mi?

-Hay alguien que se muere por verte y que seguramente te llenara de alegría- iba a buscar a Shippou cuando recibió su llamado- Bueno? Donde estas?- escucho al chico al otro lado de la línea, se había adelantado sin tener toda la información- Estúpido yo quería que Kagome te viera, bueno si, hoy mismo saldremos para allá.

-Quien era?

-Tu sorpresa

-¿?

-Shippou

-SHIPPOU?? Y donde esta? Porque no…..espera eso significa que estamos solos?

-Pues si y no

-Eso que significa?

-Que aquí estamos tu y yo solitos, pero mis hombres están muy cerca de aquí por cualquier eventualidad

La chica estaba nerviosa, Inuyasha la ponía nerviosa, pensaba decirle que tenía que irse a su casa cuando uno de sus hombres entró y le entregó un paquete. Observó el rostro de Inuyasha parecía todo un hombre de negocios, pero se alteró un poco al comenzar a leer lo que tenía en sus manos, seguramente era algo serio.

-Kagome ¿irías conmigo a Kyoto?

**………………………………………………………Kyoto, la Papaya………..……………………………………………………….**

Mango estaba inquieta, ninguno de sus contactos aparecía por ningún lado, y el capitán Yukino no era un hombre al que le gustara desaparecerse así como así, tenía que decirle que las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado, Tsubaki estaba rara con ella, la miraba como con miedo y lastima a la vez. Tsubaki sabia algo y ella tenía que investigar que. Esa chica no pertenecía a ese lugar al igual que ella y podía ver el terror que le provocaba Kageromaru. Faltaban varias horas para su fiesta privada, aprovecharía el momento, su jefe había salido a arreglar unos asuntos y solamente estaban ellas y algunos guardias de seguridad.

-Tsubaki necesito preguntarte algo- la chica la miró- sabes algo acerca de una desnudista que trabajo aquí el año pasado, mmh creo que se llamaba Koharu?

-Te refieres a la novia de Moroku el luchador?-Mango se sorprendió- no sabias que habían sido novios?

-Por supuesto, de hecho el fue quien me habló de ella, y me contó que había muerto –mintió, ese idiota le ocultó que había tenido algo que ver con la chica muerta, pero ¿porque tendría que habérselo dicho?, seguramente era algo que quería olvidar y además Moroku tampoco sabía que ella era policía- por eso tengo curiosidad por saber como murió, se lo que cuentan por ahí, pero ¿que fue lo que paso?

-Mango…-Tsubaki dudo, pero ya era hora de que esa chica supiera la verdad- Ven, vayamos a tu camerino Mango, o debo decirte oficial Yamaguchi?-dijo en su oído cuando estaban a puerta cerrada

-Tsubaki no se a que te refieres yo no….

-El sabe quien eres y para que has venido

-Cuando?- no tenía caso seguir fingiendo de todas maneras hacía días que presentía que estaba descubierta- ¿El trabajo de esta noche será para….?¿como es que tu…?

-Digamos que para mi desgracia lo conozco muy bien y tengo un sexto sentido muy acertado para estas cosas. Mango tienes que huir, vete con ese muchacho, huyan lejos de aquí Kageromaru tiene un hombre dentro de la policía que le filtra información.

-Él mato a Koharu?

-No, el la quería, pero cuando supo que era una policía encubierta –observó que la chica la miraba raro, sabía que creía que ella estaba implicada- no impidió que Renkotsu lo hiciera.

-Pero cual fue el motivo?

-Es mejor para ti que no lo sepas, ella tampoco debió haberlo sabido.

-Tsubaki por favor, dímelo; de todas formas si el ya sabe quien soy el saberlo o no, no hará una gran diferencia.

**………………………Moroku en el gimnasio…………………**

El monje estaba inquieto había rumores de que Kageromaru había asumido el control de su organización y que estaba planeando deshacerse de varias personas, entre ellas algunos trabajadores de la Papaya de los cuales sospechaba que eran informantes de la policía, de inmediato pensó en Mango, no sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento de que Mango estaba en peligro. Bajó del cuadrilátero y dejó la práctica a medias, al salir se topo con su entrenador.

-Moroku tienes una pelea hoy en la noche, adonde piensas que vas?-dijo el entrenador viendo al monje alejarse corriendo de allí.

**……………… cerca de la zona roja……………………..**

Shippou iba en camino a buscar al monje y a Mango. En cuanto había colgado salió rumbo a Kyoto – "_le llamare cuando este allá, pensó"_-, además estaría tan ocupado con Kagome que seguro ni siquiera se daría cuenta de su ausencia. El jet lo había dejado en el aeropuerto, y después decidió ir en motocicleta hasta el lugar, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de probar su nueva Harley Davidson, estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la zona roja cuando un auto lo golpeó ligeramente haciéndolo caer.

-Maldición

-Señor se encuentra bien –gritó el tipo del vehículo corriendo hacía él

-No se preocupe afortunadamente estoy bien

-De veras?- el tipo lo miraba fijamente como buscando alguna señal de que estuviera lastimado, finalmente añadió- seria mejor si llamo a una ambulancia

-No, déjelo así, pero trate de manejar con mas cuidado- levantó la motocicleta y se montó en ella dispuesto a irse cuando el tipo le extendió una tarjeta

-Tómela por favor, en caso de que su motocicleta haya sufrido algún daño, mi aseguradora pagará los gastos de reparación. Cuídese- le dijo al chico que ya se alejaba en su motocicleta

**…………En la Papaya……………………..**

Lo que le había contado Tsubaki le parecía increíble pero a la vez la hacía entender el miedo de Kageromaru y Renkotsu de ser asesinados no solo por los antes miembros y ahora rivales de su banda porque una cosa era traicionar a la competencia pero otra muy distinta hacérselo a tus propios hermanos de crimen, esa era alta traición, y mas aún cuando el muerto era idolatrado por ellos. Además la banda de **los chacales** había sido incriminada y gravemente perjudicada, no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados.

-Tsubaki, escucha debemos salir de aquí- dijo a la chica que solamente le dirigió una mirada triste- yo te ayudaré a……….

-Es tarde ya estamos muertas –dijo mirando a la puerta mientras los gorilas que trabajan par Kageromaru las llevaban al sótano.

**……………………Moroku afuera del club……………………….**

Aun cuando ya debería estar abierto, el lugar permanecía cerrado, al parecer ese día habría un evento privado, según uno de los vigilantes las chicas estaban adentro, esto le daba mala espina, había tratado de comunicarse con Mango pero no contestaba sus llamadas, en su pecho crecía una incertidumbre sobre la seguridad de su chica, debía entrar a ese lugar.

**………………………Shippou cerca Moroku……………………**

Shippou estaba cerca de la Papaya cuando divisó al Monje, en realidad el parecido físico con su encarnación era extraordinario, lo veía con semblante preocupado, al parecer Mango estaba dentro de ese lugar que en unas horas sería un baño de sangre. Cuando llegó a Kyoto se entrevistó con el líder de la operación que le dio el último reporte. De verdad que la vida de esos dos era más complicada de lo que hubieran imaginado, la chica metida en la boca del lobo sin posibilidades de escape pues los demás elementos de su equipo estaban desaparecidos, y el Monje, ese le preocupaba aun mas, pues era el asesino mas celebre y buscado del momento.

**…………………………………………………………………Tokio,En el penthouse…………………………………………..**

Kagome había llamado a su madre para pedirle permiso de quedarse estudiando en la casa de Ayumi, alegando que muchas cosas no habían quedado claras para ella y que con las chicas harían una noche de estudios en su casa. Su siempre confiada madre solo le dio su bendición lo que provoco remordimiento en la muchacha, pues no sabia porque pero sentía que debía acompañar a Inuyasha a ese lugar. También llamo a sus compañeras para ponerse de acuerdo y que no llamaran a su casa.

Inuyasha se había cambiado de ropa mientras ella hablaba por teléfono, ahora vestía unos jeans negros y un suéter de cashmere negro, botas de diseñador y un abrigo del mismo color, pues aun cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles jamás perdía el estilo, su cabello corto plateado peinado de manera varonil de alguna manera camuflajeaba sus orejas, lo que le recordó a Kagome como era posible que nadie reparara en ese pequeño detalle.

-Inuyasha como haces para hacer pasar desapercibidas tus orejas, digo son mas que obvias

-Bueno amor, tengo mis métodos- el chico sonrió cuando ella se sonrojo al escucharlo decirle amor- digamos que soy una especie de ilusionista- la chica lo miro sardónica- es un cuento largo que te contaré después con mas calma. Kagome no puedes ir con esa ropa- dijo mirándola.

-Porque no?

-Es más que obvio que no será adecuada ni siquiera para subir al helicóptero

-Helicóptero?

-si, debemos llegar esta misma tarde. En la segunda habitación – señalo la dirección- hay ropa para ti, la puse sobre la cama-soltó una pequeña risita cuando ella se fue a cambiar.

**…………………………………………………………**

Kagome no lo podía creer mientras se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo, ¿acaso Inuyasha estaba loco? Quien pensaba que era ¿la gatúbela? Si la minifalda y las zapatillas altas eran incomodas esa ropa era peor. Era un catsuit negro de vinilo con un cierre que llegaba hasta su cuello, aceptaba que era lindo de hecho parecía estar hecho a su medida., podía verlo adherido a sus pechos, sus piernas y su trasero. Pero lo peor era el calzado. Cuando las vio pensó que eran unas botas muy lindas y caras ¿eran unas Jimmy Choo? Wow tenía que probárselas; en cuanto se las puso quedó fascinada pues pese al tacón alto le calzaban perfecto y eran comodísimas. Se dio un último vistazo y salió a encontrar al muchacho.

Cuando vio a Kagome casi cae infartado, se veía matadora, parecía una de esas sexy-asesinas a sueldo que tanto se veían en las películas, su cuerpo se veía espectacular, al igual que su trasero sus senos redondos se remarcaban a través del traje cortesía de la Kagome inflable cuyas medidas eran iguales a la original.

Recordó cuanto se había divertido con su juguete –casi parecía una niña jugando a las muñecas, solo que esta muñeca era muuuy funcional- mientras escogía ese y tantos otros atuendos para vestirla y desvestirla siempre imaginando y deseando a la de carne y huesos. Y ahora estaba ahí frente a él, su aroma, su cuerpo, su calor, su alma toda ella envuelta en ese trozo de vinilo, tan sensual y virginal a la vez. Estaba decidido: de esa semana no pasaba.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima- bueno, vamos tenemos que llegar cuanto antes.

-Si – aceptó gustosa, de repente le estaba gustando mucho ver sus reacciones tan viriles- vamos, ya quiero ver a Shippou.

**…………………………………………………………En Kyoto, la Papaya……………………………………………………..**

Ya estaba todo listo, hacía algunas horas había pedido que trajeran a los policías, pronto comenzaría la fiesta, esos pagarían por tratar de robarle su recién estrenada supremacía dentro de su banda. Jakotsu había hecho un buen trabajo pero ya no lo necesitaba. Así que lo mató, pues no podía dejar cabos sueltos, recordó cuando pateó su cabeza y como si fuera una pelota rodó por el barranco, finalmente el trabajo del soplón había terminado.

Sentado en su oficina pensaba que Tsubaki también terminaría 3 metros bajo tierra igual que Mango, desde hacía horas las tenía encerradas en el sótano, pues sabía que Mango ya estaba enterada de que sabía que era policía y no iba a dejarla escapar. Podía haberlos matado a todos antes y por separado pero esto era una demostración de su poder, planeaba demostrarle a su clan la clase de hombre sanguinario que era para que dejaran de mirar como el pusilánime cobarde que siempre pareció al lado de aquellos dos malditos.

**……………………Afuera del club…………………….**

Shippou observaba como el Monje aun trataba de entrar al edificio, lo había seguido transformado en un insecto mientras este rodeaba el lugar y trataba de entrar inútilmente, parecía que Kageromaru se había asegurado de que nadie entrara, además habían comenzado a llegar mafiosos de apariencia agresiva aquello parecía una convención de gangsters. Entonces vio como de una camioneta hombres armados llegaban con 3 sujetos acañonados, en ese lugar no tenían que aparentar nada, pues la policía difícilmente patrullaba ese territorio.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, tenía que entrar era ahora o nunca. Adentro voló por cada rincón tratando de encontrar a Mango, fue cuando escuchó la voz de Kageromaru. La fiesta estaba por comenzar.

De repente dos chicas aparecieron frente a él, una era Mango la otra alguna compañera, pero las dos al parecer tendrían el mismo destino. Shippou solamente esperaba el momento adecuado para hacer su acto de presencia.

**…………………………………………….**

Había logrado entrar por el único punto vulnerable, ahora avanzaba rápidamente por el ducto de aire, no podía perder a Mango, ella estaba en peligro su corazón se lo decía, sabía que podía morir pero si ella moría no importaría ya nada. Salió justo al sótano, y fue entonces cuando sonó su celular _¡maldición había olvidado apagarlo!_ Iba a hacerlo cuando alguien le apunto en la nuca.

**…………en un lugar no muy lejano…………………….**

-Que demonios es esto??

-Esa información nos fue entregada por un mensajero, es un informe policial

-Maldito! Prepara a nuestros hombres, tenemos una venganza que cobrar.

**…………………………La Papaya, sotano……………………**

-Que bueno que se nos una a nuestra pequeña reunión Monje

-Kageromaru, donde esta Mango?-Miroku lo miro con odio

-Vienes a salvar a tu mujer? Lastima, no se va a poder – hizo una pausa y continuo mientras lo hacía subir hacía el club- sabes tenemos el mismo gusto por las mujeres a ambos nos gustan las policías disfrazadas de rameras

-Que demonios dices imbécil?

- No lo sabias? Vaya al parecer no fui al único al que le vieron la cara de imbécil, esta puta y la otra: Koharu –sonrío malignamente- ambas son policías, y ambas tendrán la misma muerte, solo que esta vez yo me haré cargo.

Miroku estaba impresionado jamás hubiera imaginado que eso fuera posible, Koharu y Mango policías y el no se dio cuenta. De Koharu lo entendía pues su relación había pasado hacía tiempo y cuando la volvió a ver fue en ese lugar, se sorprendió de verla ahí, supuso que sería para ganar dinero y realizar el sueño que tantas veces le contó cuando eran novios. Y luego esa noche cuando llego al club y las chicas parecían conmocionadas, Renkotsu y sus perros saliendo del privado, y todos siendo cómplices silenciosos de ese maldito.

Pero Mango? Su relación con ella era seria, sabia que ella lo amaba y aun así no le había dicho que era policía –"_seguramente venía tras de mi, el asesino del rosario"_- pero el tampoco le había confesado ser un criminal, en todo caso lo único importante en ese momento es que no quería dejarla morir.

**………………en el cuarto obscuro…………………………**

_¡Monje idiota!_

Shippou estaba en el cuarto donde tenían a las 2 muchachas junto con los 3 policías listos para comenzar el show, cuando Kageromaru entro con el muchacho. Mango sintió ganas de morirse, por su culpa Moroku moriría. Moroku por su parte la miró con tristeza, al entrar ahí se dio cuenta de que las posibilidades de salir con vida eran casi nulas, y lo único que deseaba era besar por ultima vez a su amada.

-Bien, parece que podemos empezar la fiesta- dijo siniestramente Kageromaru- quiero que observen lo que yo, su nuevo líder estoy dispuesto a hacerle a cualquiera que nos traicione, o intente meterse con nosotros

-Tu hablas de traiciones Kageromaru- dijo Tsubaki tomando valor- tu que mataste al líder de esta organización, si KAGEROMARU Y RENKOTSU ASESINARON A…

Kageromaru se acercó entonces a ella, antes de que abriera más su maldita bocota y le disparó en la cabeza, ante la mirada horrorizada de Mango. Aun cuando los hombres presentes lo miraban interrogante y desconfiados Kageromaru se dispuso a continuar con su acto sanguinario.

-Esto es lo que se merecen los traidores –se acercó a Mango jalándola de los cabellos mientras sacaba una daga y la deslizaba por su rostro- y los topos. Adiós bella Mango!

-Suéltala maldito! –grito Moroku mientras veía como deslizaba peligrosamente el filo del cuchillo hacía su cuello- Te juro que te mataré maldito!

-Tu? No me hagas reír – se acercó hacía el- por cierto no te he agradecido el haberme quitado de encima al inútil de Renkotsu, gracias _Asesino del rosario_- le susurró al oído y sonrió con maldad y satisfacción

**…………………La Papaya, en la puerta………………..**

-Hazte un lado- grito el hombre x mientras sus hombres armados hasta los dientes se bajaban de los autos

-Nadie puede pasar –dijo nervioso mientras varios de sus compañeros se acercaban para evitar dejar pasar a los intrusos

-Bueno, como quieras-sacó su metralleta y les disparó a quemarropa

_ratatatatatatatata _

-Adelante, búsquenlo pero no lo maten, lo quiero vivo –dijo bajando la metralleta mientras los guardias del club estaban tendidos en el piso, muertos.

Los hombres entraron a toda prisa en búsqueda del traidor.

**……………………A unas cuantas calles……………………..**

-Maldita sea esto es peor de lo que imaginé –masculló Inuyasha, pues gracias a su agudo oído había escuchado todo lo que había ocurrido en la puerta de la Papaya

-Que pasa Inuyasha, que hacemos en este lugar? –dijo mirando a través del vidrio del auto, el lugar era horrible, solo veía mujerzuelas y viciosos- ¿Que haría Shippou en un lugar como este?- volteó a verlo interrogante

-Kagome, escúchame estamos aquí para rescatar a Moroku y Mango

-Las reencarnaciones de…

-Así es, pero esto es mas peligroso de lo que pensé, no debí traerte aquí- la chica lo miro fijamente- por eso quiero que te quedes en el auto- Kagome trató de protestar pero el puso un dedo sobre sus labios- escúchame, no podría concentrarme en rescatar a los chicos si además tengo que preocuparme de cuidarte a ti

-Te entiendo, pero prométeme que volverás –Inuyasha sonrió- y que los traerás de vuelta contigo

-Haré lo posible "esta_ es mi oportunidad para obtener algo de Kagomesita" _aunque todo es bastante complicado, y no se si yo…..-observó el rostro de Kagome. Había obtenido el efecto deseado

Kagome se acercó a él y lo beso, Inuyasha tomo su rostro con sus manos y metió su lengua dentro de su boca acariciando toda su cavidad bucal, mientras ella se aferraba a sus hombros.

-Tengo que irme pero prometo no tardar – dijo el chico al terminar con el beso

-Te esperaré Inuyasha, te esperaré –prometió con una sonrisa en los labios.

**…………………con Kageromaru en el cuarto obscuro……………….**

-Bueno continuemos con esto, o piensas quedarte toda la noche susurrándole tu amor a ese idiota- dijo de pronto uno de los hombres de Kageromaru, todavía no se ganaba el respeto de sus hombres.

-Bueno Monje au revoir! –dijo finalmente disponiéndose a degollarlo

"_Debo hacerlo ahora-pensó Shippou"_

Shippou estaba a punto de hacer su aparición cuando los desconocidos entraron al cuarto provocando que todos apuntaran sus armas contra todos.

-Hola Kageromaru, al fin ajustaremos cuentas maldito traidor –dijo el último hombre que apareció en la puerta de manera amenazadora y dramática.

* * *

Próximo capitulo LEMON INUYASHAXKAGOME

**Anexo**

Bueno chicas tengo listo el próximo capitulo pero necesito que me rueguen para poder subirlo.

Naaaaa!, no se crean, espero subirlo pronto. ¿Cual creen que será la reencarnación que aparecerá en el próximo capitulo? Las reto a que lo adivinen.

Bueno, nuevamente gracias a todas/os por sus reviews, no se los he contestado no porque no me interese es que es soy refloja para escribir así que es eso o escribir el fic.


	6. Capitulo 6 La fuga de los 5

**Capitulo 6**

**La fuga de los cinco**

-Mukotzu???-A Kageromaru se le heló la sangre, frente a él estaba Mukotzu el líder de **los Chacales**

-Si, soy yo, y he venido a cobrarte lo que le hiciste a mis hombres

-De que demonios hablas?

-Acaso no recuerdas que nos incriminaste por el asesinato de Bankotsu que Renkotsu y tu cometieron - lo miro con odio- y que eso provoco que muchos **chacales** perecieran y que otros fueran encarcelados por ello, O ¿a caso ese gusano de tu informante mintió? –dijo agitando el fólder en su mano

**Los Lobos** y Suikotsu el segundo al mando del clan miraron a Kageromaru quien se comenzaba a sentir perdido, ¿como se habría enterado ese idiota de eso? ¿Acaso aquel maldito Jakotsu lo había delatado?

_En efecto Jakotsu quería desaparecer con el dinero que le había pagado Kageromaru y vivir sin preocuparse de una posible represalia de su parte. Así que pensó que tendría que eliminar a Kageromaru para vivir libre de toda sombra, entonces envió el informe -que Koharu había tratado de enviar a la agencia de investigaciones especiales y que él interceptó- a las únicas personas que serían capaces de deshacerse de él: __**los Chacales**__ y __**los Desertores**__; pero no contó con que Kageromaru pensaría lo mismo y lo mataría primero._

-Es eso cierto Kageromaru?-pregunto Suikotsu

-Por supuesto que no idiotas, jamás traicionaría a mi gente –no podía perder la calma, de por si sabía que **los** **Lobos** no lo querían como su líder y si flaqueaba ahora estaría perdido

-Entonces supongo que este maldito esta mintiendo- dijo Suikotsu volteándose a mirar a Mukotzu- eh, tu, como te atreves a afirmar semejante cosa? ¿Acaso tienes pruebas?

-Por supuesto – le aventó el fólder que el otro atrapo fácilmente, mientras Kageromaru pensaba la manera de salir de ese embrollo.

-Veamos –comenzó a leer, su semblante cada vez denotaba mayor ira, levantaba los ojos de vez en cuando y miraba a sus compañeros quienes parecían captar el mensaje

-Vamos, no pueden creer las idioteces de este imbécil, ¡cualquiera pudo haber escrito eso! –Los vio directamente sin inmutarse- además yo sería incapaz de…..

-Agarrenlo -dijo Suikotsu, mientras sus hombres cercaban a Kageromaru

-Alto! Kageromaru es nuestro- rugió Mukotzu- nosotros le daremos el escarmiento que amerite

-Noo! Él mató a nuestro líder, nosotros lo haremos- gritaron **los Lobos**

-Un momento. Aquí los únicos que acabaremos a este bastardo- grito Ginkotsu el líder de los otros matones que entraron abruptamente al cuarto oscuro donde ya estaban reunidos los otros dos grupos- somos **los** **Desertores**- así se autonombraron los que abandonaron a los lobos tras la muerte de Bankotsu- Nosotros vengaremos la muerte de nuestro jefe

Se desató una pelea verbal inmensa, entre insultos cruzados de unos hacía los otros mientras el insecto Shippou rolaba los ojos pues aquello ya se estaba poniendo aburrido.

-Porque no juegan piedra papel o tijera? –Pregunto Moroku inocentemente- y así el que gane pues lo mata

-¡CALLATE ESTUPIDO!!!-gritaron al unísono los mafiosos mirándolo con rabia, para después ignorarlo y seguir con su discusión

Kageromaru se sentía perdido, estaba sujeto por dos de sus ya ex hombres que sin duda no querían más que matarlo. Así que aprovechando que uno de los matones se distrajo le quitó el arma y comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra.

El cuarto era un caos, cuando Kageromaru comenzó a disparar todos los presentes iniciaron un fuego cruzado, pues ninguno vio quien inició la agresión así que comenzaron a dispararse los unos contra los otros, Moroku se tiro sobre Mango cubriéndola con su cuerpo, pero las balas eran muchas y le pasaban muy cerca.

La transformación de Shippou a la forma humana pasó desapercibida para todo los involucrados en el tiroteó e incluso para Moroku y Mango. Aprovechando el caos total que reinaba en esa habitación salto frente a sus amigos para protegerlos, sin embargo Mango corrió hacía donde estaban los policías amarrados, pues sabia que era imposible que sobrevivieran estando tan golpeados y expuestos, Moroku corrió tras de ella y Shippou detrás de él.

-Mango, tenemos que salir de aquí- grito Moroku

-No, primero debemos ayudarlos a liberarse de sus amarras- rápidamente trataba de desatar a uno de los policías- tenemos que ponerlos a salvo

-Mango…

No sabía como decirle que los tipos a quienes frenéticamente trataba de desamarrar habían muerto minutos antes por el tiroteo. La miraba como, desesperadamente intentaba ayudarlos y sintió pena por ella.

-Moroku que haces?- dijo enojada al sentir que el chico la jalaba hacía abajo para estar a salvo de las balas- suéltame! Debemos ayudarlos, que no ves que morirán si no hacemos algo

-Mango, ellos ya están muertos

-NO, NO!

-Mírame Mango!- le sujeto el rostro con las manos- debemos tratar de salir de aquí ya no hay nada que podamos hacer – sintió sus lagrimas humedecer sus manos, quería consolarla pero sabía que no era el momento- tenemos que irnos ahora.

Shippou estaba parado frente a ellos cubriendolos, disparaba con el arma de uno de los matones muertos, pero las balas venían de todas direcciones, así que tomó uno de los muertos tirados en el piso y lo utilizó de escudo, mientras aquellos dos intentaban inútilmente de salvar a los tres cadáveres amarrados a las sillas. No podía continuar así, los otros eran demasiados y aún cuando no era directamente a él a quien iban dirigidas las balas no por ello resultaba menos peligroso.

El cuarto oscuro era grande pues en el solían hacerse pequeñas fiestas privadas, por lo tanto contaba con algunas columnas y su propia barra, para mayor comodidad, e incluso una pequeña plataforma con un tubo para el baile de las stripers, tendría que hacer una maniobra arriesgada para eliminar a algunos de aquellos mafiosos, pero primero los chicos tendrían que estar a salvo.

Buscaba con la mirada la forma de salir, pero la entrada estaba bloqueada por una gran cantidad de** Desertores**, solo quedaba saltar por una de las ventanas, pero para eso tendría que avanzar sobre los pocos **Chacales** que estaban cerca de la más próxima.

-¡Monje toma a la chica y huye, yo te cubriré!- gritó Shippou

Moroku por primera vez se dio cuenta de la presencia de ese jovencito pelirrojo que estaba parado frente a ellos deteniendo la lluvia de plomo, extrañamente le resultaba familiar aun cuando su rostro estaba borroso, era la segunda persona que le hacía sentir esa sensación. Lo miro intrigado pero finalmente obedeció. Tomo a Mango del brazo mientras iban avanzando detrás del muchacho que repelía el fuego. Shippou intentaba llevarlos hacía la puerta, pero aquello no resultaría nada fácil, pues Kageromaru quien hasta entonces había salido ileso al estar escondido debajo de varios cadáveres al darse cuenta de la intención del monje y de Mango de huir disparó en contra de ellos, hiriendo a Moroku en una pierna

-A donde creen que van? Si yo muero ustedes se van conmigo- grito siniestramente Kageromaru- Esta será nuestra tumba!

Mango se tiro al piso junto con Moroku y lo arrastró para resguardarse de los disparos detrás de la barra que estaba cerca de ellos, mientras Kageromaru tomaba su lugar detrás de Shippou.

-Kageromaru hijo de perra! –Mukotzu que permanecía oculto detrás de una columna gritó fúrico al ver que aquel bastardo trataba de escapar- ¿crees que vas a salir de aquí con vida?-viéndolo escudarse tras aquel chico raro que también respondía al fuego y se acercaba a la ventana.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Inuyasha estaba dentro de la papaya, en el trayecto hacía donde estaban sus amigos había dejado varios cadáveres. Entraría al cuarto oscuro de inmediato, llevaba a colmillo de acero atada a su cintura bien escondida dentro de la gabardina, utilizaría el viento cortante solo en caso de ser necesario

Llevaba puesto un pasamontañas, y en la mano un rifle de asalto, aguzo el oído y decidió abrir un boquete en una de las paredes y luego entrar. Podía oír la balacera dentro y decidió que era tiempo, los chicos estaban en peligro y debía actuar rápido.

Cuando Inuyasha entró en medio de la balacera esta se detuvo por el impacto de la explosión, pero se reanudo con mayor vigor una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial y fue cuando vio a Shippou haciendo esos movimientos que casi hicieron que se fuera de espaldas.

Shippou había visto el tubo y tuvo la genial idea de agarrarse de el con una mano mientras con la otra aventaba la ráfaga de balas, haciendo gala de sus dotes de contorsionista subía y bajaba del tubo dando vueltas al mejor estilo Demi Moore acabando así con mas de una docena de gatilleros. Moroku y Mango lo miraban asombrados casi queriendo ovacionarlo de pie mientras estaban escondidos detrás de la barra.

Inuyasha se acercó a Shippou y le ordenó que sacara a Moroku y Mango del lugar usando el hueco que había hecho él para entrar, Shippou obedeció y cargo sobre su hombro a Moroku mientras Mango los seguía con una de las armas tiradas en el piso cubriendo la espalda de Shippou. En cuanto salieran del cuarto Inuyasha utilizaría el viento cortante, no podía perder más tiempo, debía salir de ese lugar llamado la zona roja, estaba inquieto pues su mujer continuaba en el vehículo que aunque estaba blindado y estaba lejos todavía seguía siendo vulnerable.

**…………………………Lejos de la papaya………………………………………….**

Kageromaru que había utilizado a Shippou como escudo humano para que lo llevara hasta la ventana, la había roto aventándose contra ella para salir a la calle, había caído sobre un auto, lo que amortiguo el golpe que lo dejó lo suficientemente bien como para seguir corriendo para salvar su pellejo. De inmediato Mukotzu, Ginkotsu y Suikotsu con algunos de sus hombres fueron tras de él, mientras el resto continuaba con la acción en la papaya.

Corría como alma que llevaba el diablo, unas cuadras atrás pudo sentir a los hombres que lo seguían cerca, pero afortunadamente había podido librarse de ellos al esconderse en un contenedor de basura, mas no podía confiarse debía salir de allí, y desaparecer, irse a otro país, de ser posible al otro lado del mundo. Estaba cerca de lograr su objetivo cuando las rameras del lugar le cerraron el paso.

-Hola perro, huyendo de tus enemigos?- dijo Shima dono la líder de las prostitutas

-Shima dono- dijo con una sonrisa desagradable- a que se debe este recibimiento tan hostil?- dijo señalando a las mujeres que ahora lo rodeaban- acaso sigues enojada por nuestro pequeño malentendido?

-Si por malentendido te refieres a la extorsión de la cual nos has hecho victimas durante años – lo miro de forma macabra- acertaste, a partir de este momento el trato se rompe, así como tu lo harás –con un movimiento de cabeza les hizo una indicación- en nuestras manos.

-Te propongo un trato, yo olvidaré el acuerdo que teníamos y tú me ayudarás a salir de aquí- dudaba que esas mujerzuelas tuvieran las agallas de intentar algo en su contra

-Kageromaru imbécil! No tengo nada que tratar contigo, de hecho lo que haré será matarte- lo miro con burla- al parecer eres la presa mas codiciada el día de hoy, mira que hay bastante gente tras de ti, pero parece que las que nos quedaremos con tu cabeza seremos nosotras. Chicas, acábenlo.

Las mujeres se acercaban cada vez mas cerrando el circulo entorno a él, podía ver el brillo asesino en sus ojos, levanto el arma dispuesto a disparar a matar, cuando una de ellas levanto un machete y corto su brazo, Kageromaru gritó de dolor, podía ver brotar la sangre de su extremidad ahora inexistente, las mujeres gritaron enloquecidas tal parecía que el olor de la sangre las había puesto en trance, a cual mas comenzaron a avanzar hacía el hombre que las miraba con los ojos desorbitados pues su muerte se vislumbraba demasiado violenta.

Shima dono las miraba complacida, las dejaría que hicieran con él lo que les diera en gana, después de todo esa seria su venganza por todo el tiempo en que las extorsiono y dejo que sus hombres las trataran como basura, además el grupo recién formado llamado **las Panteras** estaba irguiéndose como el clan dominante de del lugar, no podía permitir que las mujeres comenzaran a volteársele si entregaba a su presa a los otros bandos que lo buscaban para lo mismo, ese era un lujo que no podía darse, mucho menos ahora que estaban a punto de ser ellas quien controlaran la zona roja, o al menos la prostitución y sus ganancias en todas sus variantes.

**………………………Cerca de la Papaya……………………………………………**

La balacera había terminado, Shippou ya le había hablado al celular diciéndole que estaban cerca del auto, había salido de inmediato de **la Papaya**, saltando hacía uno de los edificios cercanos a esta preparándose para ver la explosión del lugar, tenía la seguridad de que todo saldría bien, sus hombres habían plantado los dos cuerpos que corresponderían a Moroku ,Mango y Shippou, pues en caso de que aquellos tipos revisaran el lugar no les quedaría duda de que todos estaban muertos y no los buscarían mas. Adentro parecía que todos se habían anulado entre ellos mismos, ahora llamaría a sus hombres para hacer el acto de desaparición de Moroku y Mango.

-Bueno? Tengan todo listo –escuchó a su hombre en la línea- Exacto, esperen mi llamado.

Ahora solo esperaría un poco para asegurarse de que nadie sospechara sobre una intervención foránea.

**…………………En el callejón con las panteras……………………………**

-Perras a un lado!- Mukotzu observó la turba de mujeres que masacraba a Kageromaru- ese traidor es nuestro

-Cállate maldito! ¡Shima dono entréganoslo a nosotros ahora!- Suikotsu ordeno a la mujer que solo los miraba con altivez- te lo advierto, esta falta de respeto ameritara un castigo!

-jajajaaj, estúpidos ustedes son quien deberían mostrarme respeto a mi, y a **las Panteras** –camino con la majestuosidad de un felino- porque, por si no se han dado cuenta –dijo señalando arriba en las azoteas de los edificios vacíos- ustedes son quienes están en desventaja

Los hombres miraron alrededor, en las alturas podían ver a las que habían sido alguna vez los peones sacrificables de sus organizaciones, armadas hasta los dientes, vestidas de civil y con una actitud temeraria y tan violenta que les hizo sentir escalofríos. Esas malditas habían formado su propio grupo silenciosamente y parecía estar muy bien organizado, lo podían ver por la forma en que se comunicaban, su lenguaje corporal denotaba seguridad y un entrenamiento previo, y las armas que poseían eran exclusivas del ejército debían tener muy buenos aliados en el gobierno local al menos. De haber un enfrentamiento ellos serían los que saldrían perdiendo, pues esas mujeres conocían como la palma de su mano ese lugar, no habría forma de ganarles. Tendrían que ceder y negociar con ellas. De otro modo la zona roja sería un sangriento campo de batalla.

-Shima dono, ¿que es lo que quieres a cambio de entregárnoslo?- finalmente pregunto Suikotsu

-Estimado Suikotsu, no hay nada que pudieras darnos que pagara lo que este monstruo nos hizo durante años, al someternos a sus torturas y al cobrarnos por protección que jamás tuvimos, ¿sabes cuantas de nosotras murieron por su causa? No tienes ni idea del numero al que asciende la cifra, esto no es solamente por venganza, esto se trata de dar el ejemplo de lo que pasará a cualquiera que trate de aprovecharse de nosotras o que intente hacer negocios en nuestro territorio sin consultar a **las Panteras**.

-Que dices maldita?- pregunto Suikotsu

-Así es, a partir de ahora cualquiera que quiera hacer negocios en este sitio deberá conseguir nuestra previa autorización

-Sabes que estas declarando la guerra?

-Si así quieren verlo, así será, de lo contrario podemos negociar el control de la zona roja en partes iguales

La mirada decidida de Shima dono lo hizo recapacitar, esa mujer no se dejaría dominar, ahora era la líder de **las Panteras** y prefería ser él el que tuviera aunque fuera la mitad de ese lugar a que se aliara con Mukotzu o Ginkotsu, ahí si que no habría nada que hacer.

-Basta perra cierra la boca y dame a ese maldito de Kageromaru- grito Mukotzu fastidiado de la charla, lo único que él deseaba era la venganza

-Mas vale que te tranquilices **chacal**, no puedo permitir que insultes a mi socia- dijo Suikotsu cerrando así el pacto con la líder de **las Panteras**- Que dices Ginkotsu, te nos unes- le pregunto a su ex compañero que hasta ese momento permanecía callado

-Como quedaría conformado el nuevo grupo- preguntó, después de todo unidos los dos bandos serían un grupo mas fuerte- y que nombre asumiríamos?

-Tu y yo los nuevos lideres de un nuevo clan- sonrió Suikotsu- el nombre lo dejaremos a votación- tendió su mano hacia Suikotsu- ¿hecho?

-Hecho

Mukotzu finalmente comprendió que lo mejor era la retirada ya no solo eran rodeados por **las Panteras**, ahora además **los Lobos** y **los Desertores** estaban apuntándoles. Además Kageromaru había quedado ya reducido a una gelatina sanguinolenta en el piso, ya no había nada más que hacer.

-Bueno socia-extendió su mano hacía Shima dono- espero que entre los tres podamos llevar este negocio con mayor éxito y mejores ganancias desde ahora

-Eso espero Ginkotsu – sonrió satisfecha al fin las prostitutas serían tratadas con respeto – solo recuerda a la menor muestra de traición en contra de **las Panteras** te volaremos la cabeza- se volteó a ver a Suikotsu- y eso va para todos cariño.

-No te preocupes Shima dono, nosotros no traicionamos a los nuestros- dijo sonriendo- ¿Qué les parece si limpiamos este desastre?

-Por supuesto, no queremos que nuestros clientes se asusten o pierdan el interés- hizo una seña a sus chicas- bueno, hasta pronto socios.

Cuando todos se alejaron en el medio de la calle solamente yacía una enorme mancha de sangre y vísceras esparcidas por todos lados. Ese había sido el final del traidor.

**……………………En la auto…………………………………..**

Kagome estaba preocupada hacía rato que Inuyasha había desaparecido, y no regresaban ni él ni los chicos, se movía inquieta dentro del vehículo -que no era mas que un mercedez benz blindado estacionado bastante lejos de **la Papaya**- estaba a punto de bajarse cuando alguien abrió la puerta de atrás.

-Shippou? –el jovencito pelirrojo y de grandes ojos verdes la miró sorprendido- ¿eres tu?

-Kagome? _¡Ese idiota!¡¿como pudo traerla a este lugar tan peligroso?- _dejó que los chicos entraran primero_-_ que gusto verte, Moroku, Mango ella es Kagome –dijo una vez que los chicos estuvieron sentados dentro del vehículo blindado- Kagome a ti supongo que no tengo que decirte quienes son ellos ¿verdad?

-No – los miraba con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro- hola Mango mucho gusto- dijo extendiendo la mano hacía la muchacha que sentía algo muy familiar con esa chica- hola a ti también Moroku

-Tu….me resultas familiar- dijo Mango- ¿nos hemos visto antes?

-Si, todos nosotros nos conocemos de hace mucho

-Todos nosotros?- Moroku se sentía intrigado- yo no recuerdo haberlos visto antes, acaso han ido a la arena a verme pelear?-Abrió los ojos como si cayera en cuenta de algo- ah! Son miembros de mi club de fans

-Queeee? Dios mío no! –dijo Shippou demasiado alto haciendo que Moroku lo viera enfadado- quiero decir……..

-No te preocupes- dijo mango sonriendo- a mi tampoco me gustan los deportes pero mi novio es demasiado vanidoso para aceptar que haya alguien que no lo conozca

-Auch!

-Debemos hacerte un torniquete en la pierna Moroku- dijo Mango preocupada- estas perdiendo mucha sangre

-Estas herido!!- exclamó sorprendida Kagome, pues no se había dado cuenta de que el muchacho llevaba la pierna sangrando- debemos parar la hemorragia

-No te preocupes Kagome, mira- dijo Shippou sacando debajo de uno de los asientos un botiquín lleno de gasas y vendas- aquí hay lo necesario para contenerla antes de llevarlo al medico

-Si, ayúdame Mango tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo recorriendo el asiento y pasándose hacía atrás

**………………………………Afuera de la papaya………….……………**

La Papaya estaba destrozada, al parecer habían detonado varios explosivos pues el lugar donde antes estaba el cuarto oscuro estaba reducido a cenizas. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era reconstruir el lugar. Según los hombres que subieron a revisar el interior de **la Papaya** todos estaban muertos, incluyendo a la policía y al luchador. Bien no había cabos sueltos.

-Bueno- Ginkotsu se dirigió a sus hombres mientras permanecían en la calle mirando el antiguamente popular club nocturno - para que lo sepan hemos hecho un pacto con los desertores, nuevamente seremos una sola banda como siempre debió ser, el traidor a muerto y una nueva era se vislumbra para todos nosotros – los miró uno a uno- si alguien esta en desacuerdo aproveche, solo por hoy podrán salir caminando libremente sin temor a represalias

Nadie se movió de su lugar.

-Desde hoy Ginkotsu y yo somos sus lideres, y pueden confiar en que no seremos como los idiotas de Kageromaru y Renkotsu, nosotros trataremos de seguir el camino de Bankotsu – Suikotsu paro de hablar y miró la expresión de sus hombres- para comenzar con el pie derecho queremos que sean ustedes quienes elijan el nuevo nombre de la organización. Pero antes debemos limpiar este desastre. Así que manos a la obra.

**…………………………………………………….**

Kagome miraba inquieta hacía afuera, le preocupaba que Inuyasha no regresaba, además Moroku no lucía bien.

-Shippou- le dijo en tono bajo pues Moroku estaba entrando en shock y Mango lucía preocupada- ¿crees que Inuyasha esta bien?

-Estabas preocupada por mi?- dijo el chico que abría la puerta del conductor y se sentaba a su lado mientras encendía rápidamente el coche para salir de allí

-Porque tardaste tanto estúpido!? – dijo Shippou furioso- que no ves que Moroku esta a punto de desangrarse? Además ¿porque la trajiste a este lugar? Eres un inconsciente Inuyasha

-¡Ya cállate maldito!- mascullo furioso mientras velozmente se dirigía al aeropuerto- necesitaba dejar instrucciones claras a los muchachos, recuerda que el sacarlos de allí fue solo la primer fase del plan

-La primera fase del plan?- Kagome lo miró sin entender, esos dos parecían mafiosos mas que otra cosa- ¿Que rayos es lo que hacen ustedes para vivir?- pregunto por primera vez dudando de que no hicieran nada ilícito

-Amor, no te preocupes, no somos delincuentes- dijo Inuyasha mientras ponía una mano sobre su pierna- te prometo que nuestro dinero es bien habido.

-Oye Kagome ¿porque estas vestida de esa manera? ¿No esta eso muy ajustada esa cosa? parece como si no pudieras respirar - pregunto Shippou por primera vez reparando en el atuendo de la chica-¿ibas a alguna fiesta de disfraces?

Kagome enrojeció peligrosamente mientras le dirigía una furiosa mirada a Inuyasha quien ya había retirado su mano de su pierna y fingía mirar por el retrovisor si alguien los venía siguiendo.

-No, este traje me lo proporciono este baboso, según él este catsuit y estas botas me ayudarían a correr y moverme mejor si teníamos que huir.

-Ay Inuyasha! – Shippou movió la cabeza con desaprobación, apenas se reencontraba con ella y ya estaba sacando el cobre, poniendo en evidencia al depravado que llevaba por dentro- ¡Ya vas a empezar!

**……………………………En el jet privado ……………………………………………………….**

Durante el viaje, un doctor atendió a Moroku, le había sacado la bala y dado un calmante para que descansara durante el vuelo a Tokio. Mango se sentía agotada, lo que había pasado era increíble, su jefe y su equipo de investigación estaban muertos y la policía seguramente encubriría los crímenes; además ella y Moroku serían borrados por la gente de Inuyasha a fin de protegerlos. Recordó la conversación que tuvieron al llegar al aeropuerto mientras se dirigían a abordar el avión.

………………………………………..Flash Back……………………………………………

_-Escúchenme bien, tienen que desaparecer por su propio bien, mi gente lo tiene todo arreglado, solamente necesito que ustedes me den su aprobación_

_-Aprobación? –Moroku lo miró con desconfianza, ¿Quién rayos eran esos tipos y porque les ayudaban?- ¿sobre que?_

_-El quiere decir que estemos de acuerdo en borrarnos del mapa- Mango miro a Inuyasha con los ojos entornados- ¿Por qué nos ayudan? ¿Cual es su verdadera intención?_

_-Mango- Shippou hablaba con suavidad- nuestra intención es honesta, si se sabe que ustedes están vivos esos tipos los encontrarán tarde o temprano y los matarán, si no son ellos será la gente que esta infiltrada en la policía, porque Jakotsu no es el único_

_-Jakotsu? El oficial Jakotsu era el soplón de….-ahora entendía todo- ¡ese maldito, seguirá libre!_

_-Te equivocas. Kageromaru lo mató, y por cierto él también esta muerto _

_-Pero ustedes como lo saben?, ¿como saben tanto acerca de nosotros?, de….._

_-Chica, digamos que tenemos un gran interés por ustedes dos- declaró Inuyasha con seriedad- sabemos que ambos están en riesgo, y el porque también_

_-Ambos? –ella sabia que si corría peligro por su trabajo, ¿pero Moroku porque? Si era solo un luchador_

_-Se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo, Monje?-dijo Shippou mirando el rostro pálido de Moroku, al verlo pensó que sería mejor que las confesiones quedaran para mas tarde- pero eso será después de que un médico atienda tu herida. _

_-Si, eso puede esperar, pero necesito que me den una respuesta ¿puedo dar la orden a mis hombres?_

_-Moroku?-pregunto Mango a su novio buscando su aprobación, este solo asintió- hazlo, diles que hagan lo que tengan que hacer._

……………………………………..End Flash Back…………………………

El hombre que yacía a su lado estaba dormido, se acurrucó junto a él y le beso la frente, no todo era tan malo, si podían estar juntos todo estaría bien.

-Te amo Moroku- le susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome platicando animadamente con Shippou ignorándolo deliberadamente, no le había dirigido la palabra en todo ese rato, todavía estaba molesta por lo del traje.

_¡Maldito Shippou, el tuvo la culpa por sacarlo a colación!_

-Kagome, no piensas hablarle?- preguntó Shippou notando la mirada de odio que le dirigía Inuyasha por acaparar a su mujer

-No, me hizo vestir esta cosa que además me aprieta y me corta la circulación-dijo mientras se tocaba inconscientemente los pechos y las piernas que era donde más se ajustaba el catsuit- solamente para burlarse de mí. Lo hizo a propósito.

-Para burlarse de ti?- volteó a verlo y notó como una de sus manos estaba dentro de la gabardina- porque dices eso?

-Porque me miraba con una sonrisa rara en el rostro cuando caminaba como pollo espinado por los tacones de las botas.

Shippou no contesto ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que Inuyasha estaba cumpliendo una de sus tantas fantasías con ella? ¿Que lo mas probable era que quería desgarrarle la ropa y poseerla ahí enfrente de todos? ¿Que se excitaba tan solo con pensar en ella? Bah, eso era demasiado aun para él que ya lo sabía y que estaba acostumbrado a sus perversiones.

Inuyasha se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño, el olor de su ira mezclado con ese toqueteo inconsciente a su cuerpo lo había excitado mucho, temía comenzar a gemir delante de ella, y Kagome podría pensar que era un degenerado y aunque lo era, no estaba seguro de que quería que ella lo supiera, al menos no todavía.

"_Kagome, Kagome me estas volviendo loco"_

**………………………………………………… Tokio, penthouse………….………………………………………………………….**

En la recamara que Inuyasha les proporcionó estaban los dos muchachos, un poco incómodos por la verdades descubiertas del uno y del otro. Moroku le había confesado todo a Mango, el porque se había convertido en el _Asesino del Rosario_ y como lo hizo y también le aseguró que todo eso había terminado con la muerte de Renkotsu, la chica que lo miró largamente finalmente le había confesado que ya lo sospechaba, desde que Tsubaki le dijo que había sido novio de Koharu y que esta había sido asesinada por los victimas del asesino en serie que ella debía capturar, lo supuso, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Hasta que él mismo se lo confesó.

Estuvieron en silencio largo rato, después de la confesión de su chico ella le contó a que se dedicaba y cual había sido su misión, Moroku quien también ya lo sabía permaneció pensativo.

Entonces Mango para romper la tensión se dirigió al baño donde se ducho, cuando salió se vistió con una bata y ayudó a Moroku a ponerse las prendas dejadas para él en el armario. Una vez que estaban sentados en la cama decidieron que era hora de aclarar su situación. Moroku y Mango se miraban a los ojos hasta que él habló.

-Entenderé si después de saber lo que sabes- habló Moroku - no quieres tener nada que ver con un asesino como yo

-Moroku….-el hecho de saber que había sido el principal objeto de su trabajo encubierto la había sorprendido, pero no tanto como que lo único que le importaba era estar con él- no me importa que seas el _Asesino del Rosario_, porque se que lo hiciste para vengar la muerte de Koharu- esa parte si que le molestaba, que por aquella mujer hubiera sido capaz de matar- solo me interesa saber si tu me amas, sabiendo que soy….era policía y quería meterte preso

-Parece que ambos estamos en las mismas, ¿no? Te amo Mango, es lo único que me interesa y si tu quieres estar conmigo yo….

-Solamente contéstame una cosa ¿todavía amas a Koharu?

-¿Que?, Mango ella fue mi novia hace tiempo, cuando estudiábamos en la preparatoria, luego terminamos y cuando finalmente nos volvimos a encontrar fue en **la Papaya** y créeme no reanudamos nada, lo que hice fue porque me dolió que la hubiesen matado de forma tan brutal y sin sentido y que nadie hiciera nada. Ni siquiera sabía que era policía- le acarició la mejilla con ternura- Mango yo te amo ¿y tu?

La respuesta de Mango fue un apasionado beso, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, por él había faltado a su deber, había abandonado la profesión que amaba, todo porque quería que estuvieran juntos, quería que fuera suyo, lo quería para siempre. Además Moroku y Mango ya no existían, podían ser quienes quisieran ellos dos juntos.

-Sabes, de alguna manera creo que esto fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado.

-Confías en esta gente?

-Si, extrañamente se que estamos entre amigos- concluyó Moroku feliz de que los secretos entre ellos hubieran terminado

**…………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Para Kagome habían sido muchas emociones por ese día, el haber visto a los muchachos fue una sorpresa muy grande pero grata; quedó anonadada al saber que Miroku en esa vida era boxeador y Sango policía. Shippou estaba enorme, era todo un jovencito, guapo y fuerte, nada quedaba de aquel lindo y pequeño zorrito, ahora era casi tan alto como Inuyasha.

"_Inuyasha"_

Él se había portado como un gran amigo al salvarlos de esa situación tan horrible en la que habían estado. Aunque aún no le perdonaba el haberla vestido como dominatriz. Salió de la habitación y fue a la sala, sabía que él estaría ahí y quería agradecerle.

-Inuyasha, quiero agradecerte por haber salvado a los chicos – dijo al hombre sentado en un cómodo sofá que sonrió al verla y la miró escondiendo su lascivia

-No tienes nada que agradecer, yo también los extrañaba mucho, aunque no sean los originales ellos…..

-Eso piensas?

-Que?

-Piensas que por ser las reencarnaciones somos como copias piratas?

-No Kagome yo…..-_¡maldita sea!_ Acababan de comenzar a hablar y ya estaba echándolo a perder- Nunca dije que no fueran…a lo que yo me refería era que son diferentes personas, y debemos tomar eso en cuenta para no compararlos y hacerlos sentir mal, así como te paso a ti en el Sengoku

-Si, como cuando me dijiste que era fea- lo miro iracunda

-Queee? Cuando dije eso?- no recordaba haberle dicho semejante mentira

-Cuando me confundiste con Kikyo y luego cuando te diste cuenta de que no lo era me dijiste que ella era mas bella e inteligente que yo.

-Perdóname, pero acababa de despertar de un sueño de 50 años y estaba un poco confundido

-Como sea –dijo indiferente, la verdad era que aquello no le importaba, pero no deseaba que las cosas fueran tan rápido entre ellos, y su manera de frenarlo era fingiendo enojo- en la mañana regreso a mi casa

-Pero porque?- había olvidado ese detalle- No, dile a tu madre que tienes que….. .

-No Inuyasha, tengo que volver a mi vida- vio como él levantaba una ceja- me alegra mucho saber que todos ustedes están bien, vivos, sanos y salvos, pero yo entraré a la universidad, tengo mis propios sueños ahora, y….

-¿No tengo cabida en ellos? ¿Es eso lo que tratas de decirme?-evito mirarla le dolía, le dolía mucho- Kagome yo…..!Maldita sea!

-Lo siento Inuyasha, me gustaría seguirlos viendo, salir juntos alguna vez, no sé, pero mi vida ya no esta sujeta a tus caprichos, así que no pienses que haré lo que tu quieras o que estaré a tu lado porque a ti te da la gana.

-Jamás he pensado eso –la miró sorprendido de que lo creyera- yo creía que tu querrías estar conmigo, con nosotros

-Tal vez cuando tenía 15 –sonrió con nostalgia- pero ahora tengo mis prioridades y mis sueños son otros, y creo que –hizo una pausa debía elegir las palabras con cuidado- tal vez sea tiempo de mirar hacía adelante, ver otras opciones…

-¡Vaya!-siseó- Hasta que llegaste a donde querías –la miro peligrosamente- y por opciones supongo que debes referirte a personas –alzo una ceja - ver a otras personas, ¡eso es lo que quieres decir!–estaba a punto de estallar- pues no sé Kagome, digo, después de pasar cinco centurias esperando por ti, no sé si me sea fácil –"_Feh! Kagome idiota eso jamás, jamás_"- temo que no soy tan desprendido y desinteresado como tu piensas, pero supongo que, puedo talvez, no sé, esperarte un poco mas, darte algo de tiempo y espacio para que lo pienses mejor, con calma y serenidad.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensivo –Kagome sonrió- yo sabia que no podías seguir siendo el mismo egoísta y caprichoso de siempre…….

-Si definitivamente te puedo dar –continuó ignorando lo que ella decía-….no sé, tres días –ella lo miró con la boca abierta- creo que es tiempo mas que suficiente para que termines lo que sea que hayas iniciado con ese..¿Como se llama? Ah, si Houjou.

-¡Eres un maldito idiota!!! Como te atreves a darme un ultimátum? ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Acaso has escuchado una palabra de lo que he dicho?

-3 días no doy más-dijo firme mirándola altanero-Y si no vienes por tu propio pie, juro por dios que te traerá a rastras Kagome Higurashi, te lo juro.

-Me estas amenazando?-dijo apretando los puños, mientras Inuyasha la miraba con determinación sin sonreír.

-Es una promesa

-NO TE SOPORTO!-gritó echando chispas por los ojos

Observó con una sonrisa en el rostro a la hermosa chica todavía enfundada en el catsuit negro que se dirigía furiosa hacía la habitación donde pasaría la noche.

-Feh! Ver a otras personas, eso quisieras! ¡Tonta!- dijo para si cuando ella había desparecido.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Kagome estaba confundida por un lado sabía que amaba todavía a Inuyasha de otra manera no lo hubiese besado, pero también sentía que en su corazón había nacido algo muy especial por Houjou, y de hecho desde que habían llegado a Tokio deseaba ir a verlo. Se acercó a la ventana y vio la calle, desde esa altura era impresionante lo pequeñas que lucían las personas, tan insignificantes. _Insignificante, como neumático de repuesto_, así se sintió muchas veces en el pasado y temía que eso fuera lo que sintiera Houjou cuando supiera que su _e_x ficticio había regresado.

"_No quiero lastimarlo, no quiero, y ese tonto de Inuyasha ¿quien se cree para exigirme que deje mi vida por él?"_

**…………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Sabía que ella dormía inquieta. Podía escuchar su respiración acelerada desde la habitación contigua. Que idiotacreyó que tenerla sería mas fácil, pero se equivocó, que Kagome le volviera a dar su amor incondicional no iba a ser sencillo, pero ella valía la pena, valía todos los años de soledad, por todos los días en que tuvo ganas de abandonarlo todo, todo valió la pena porque al final la tenía frente a él, aunque su confusión le hiciera daño.

"_Así debió sentirse por mi indecisión con Kikyo"_

Quería que tuviera la certeza de que eso era el pasado, Kikyo había dejado de estar en su corazón como una mujer, como el amor de su vida, ella desde hacía mucho tiempo era un hermoso recuerdo, solo eso; en cambio Kagome aún cuando ni siquiera había nacido siempre fue real, era lo que lo motivaba a seguir adelante, lo primero que deseaba ver por las mañanas y lo último al cerrar los ojos por las noches. Kagome era su sueño hecho realidad y no podía permitir que nadie se la arrebatara de las manos. Nadie.

Salió de su habitación y entró a la de ella, la chica estaba dormida con las sabanas cubriendo su cuerpo semidesnudo, podía notar claramente las curvas de su cuerpo, estuvo tentado a acariciarle las piernas pero se contuvo, si la tocaba sería mientras estuviera despierta y mirándolo a los ojos. Acarició su bello y suave cabello negro y brilloso, en el pasado se había quedado con las ganas de acariciarlo y ahora comprobaba que además de ser como seda olía delicioso, con un dedo delineó sus labios entreabiertos, eran tan suaves y su aliento tan cálido. Se acomodó un rato al lado de la cama a verla dormir, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano pues quería despertarla y saltarle encima. No soportó mucho de esa tortura y salió rápidamente de ahí, mas no sin antes darle un beso en los labios y de llevarse un pequeño recuerdito de la chica.

Ya le demostraría con creces todo lo que ella era para él, solo tendría que controlar sus malditas hormonas, cada vez que la tenía cerca su cerebro se ponía en blanco, solo pensaba en una cosa: sexo. Pero no sexo vacío y animal como el que había tenido con tantas mujeres al paso del tiempo, de ese donde solo quería saciar su lujuria y obtener placer sin ningún tipo de consideración o de ternura.

Con ella quería hacer el amor. Cuantas noches había soñado con tenerla en ese lugar, deseando e imaginándola decirle "te amo Inuyasha" mientras la penetraba con delicadeza. Mientras devoraba sus pechos, su lengua, su sexo, toda ella.

Pero no, ella estaba ahí pensando en ese Houjou, ¡como lo odiaba! Tenía ganas de despellejarlo vivo, pero sabía que si lo lastimaba Kagome jamás sería suya.

"¿_Por que tuvo que meterse ese tonto?"._

Estaba contento de tener al fin a Moroku y Mango. Según las ultimas noticias, todo salió a pedir de boca, sus hombres ya habían hecho las llamadas anónimas a las estaciones de televisión corriendo el rumor de la muerte de Moroku en una explosión en la zona roja. En unas horas seguramente saldría la noticia de la muerte del luchador y su joven novia, y cuando realizaran la autopsia el informe corroboraría que efectivamente se trataba de ellos, el motivo por el cual se encontraban en ese lugar serían solamente especulaciones y al final sería un callejón sin salida y sabiendo el nulo control de la policía y el gobierno sobre ese lugar cualquier investigación posterior sería desechada, pero en caso de que algún valiente quisiera comenzar una indagatoria lo pararían en seco.

Ahora tendrían que adoptar una nueva identidad y él ya sabía cual sería.

**…………………………………………………….……En la mañana……………………………………………………………….…**

Despertaron temprano sorprendidos de encontrarse en aquel penthouse, habían creído que todo era un sueño hasta que vieron que ese lujoso lugar estaba situado en uno de los edificios más elegantes de la ciudad de Tokio. Salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con aquel muchacho pelirrojo de ojos verdes que a los dos les parecía tan familiar.

-Hola, durmieron bien?-les pregunto sonriendo- que les gustaría desayunar?

-Eh, hola. No sé huevos?- sugirió Moroku con una sonrisa- a decir verdad me comería lo que fuera ¡estoy hambriento!

-Como sientes la pierna?

-Sorprendentemente bien, todavía no termina el efecto de los calmantes y aunque cojeo un poco casi no duele.

-Me alegro, vengan vayamos a la cocina a decirle al chef lo que quieren desayunar.

Kagome se acercaba a ellos, hacía rato que se había puesto la ropa que traía cuando fue a la biblioteca el día anterior, lo único que no había encontrado por ninguna parte fue su sujetador y aunque se sentía incomoda prefirió no molestar a nadie con ese tema, lo único que quería era ir a su casa y llamar a Houjou, pero al ver a los muchachos yendo a la cocina se le olvido su premura de irse.

-Hola chicos

-Hola Kagome- dijo Shippou abrazándola- ya te vas a tu casa?

-Si, en un rato mas, seguro que mamá estará preocupada, además tengo algo importante que hacer. ¿Como pasaron la noche?-añadió mirando a los otros dos

-Pues bien, ahora solo nos queda elegir una nueva identidad-dijo Mango un poco más relajada esa chica tenía un efecto sedante- ya que según las noticias estamos muertos

-Si, será difícil para mis admiradoras superar la muerte de su ídolo- dijo Moroku compungido imaginando a todas esas jovencitas hechas un mar de llanto- ¡que trágico!

-Bueno, pero ahora lo importante es que necesitan un nuevo nombre, han pensado en alguno?-dijo Inuyasha que acababa de salir del gimnasio y se acercaba a ellos vistiendo únicamente un pantaloncillo corto dejando al descubierto su abdomen marcado y sus musculosas piernas cubiertas de pequeñas gotitas de sudor, miraba fijamente a Kagome a quien se le atragantó la saliva- porque es importante que lo elijan pronto- se paró a un lado de su chica, de tal forma que si se movía inevitablemente la rozaría con su cuerpo- ¿entonces?

-Pues la verdad yo no, y tu Moroku?

-Pues yo si, estuve pensando durante la madrugada que ya que podemos elegir un nombre, pues podría ser alguno llamativo, yo por ejemplo me podría llamar Brad Pitt o Clark Kent –los chicos lo miraron boquiabiertos

-Es en serio?-preguntó Kagome no sabiendo como reaccionar al sentir que Inuyasha a su lado _accidentalmente_ le rozaba un seno cuando movía el brazo

-Pues si, ¿porque no?, y tu Manguito ya que somos pareja podrías llamarte Angelina Jolie y nos dirían la Brangelina –dijo en tono soñador- o Luisa Lane, hay un mundo de nombres fantásticos entre los cuales elegir

-Monje, el hecho de que tengas la posibilidad de elegir un nuevo nombre no significa que deba ser uno estúpido como esos-dijo Shippou sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Si, mira nosotros habíamos pensado en algo así como Miroku y Sango, se parecen a los suyos y suenan bien- Inuyasha los miró- ¿no les parece?

-Pues por mí está bien- a Mango le había gustado como sonaba ese nombre para ella- me gusta como suena: Sango

-Y tu monje? Que opinas?

-Al menos puedo llamarme Miroku Van Halen?

-ufff! Como quieras-dijo Inuyasha dándose por vencido- aunque se supone que debe ser un nombre discreto para no atraer la atención. Pero bueno lo mejor será que desde ahora los llamemos por ese nombre para que se vayan acostumbrando a él.

Cuando todos estuvieron de acuerdo se dirigieron al comedor. Comenzaron a comer lo que el chef les había preparado y estaban casi a la mitad cuando Kagome se levantó de su asiento abruptamente, pues Inuyasha la había estado molestando, no había despegado la vista de ella, bueno de sus pechos cuyos pezones estaban erectos.

-Deja de verme de esa manera-cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho

-Que? Bah! ¡Estas loca yo ni siquiera te estoy viendo!- dijo guiñandole el ojo mientras la sonrisa torcida en su rostro hacía que la chica se sonrojara más

-Ayyy!-gritó furiosa y haciendo berrinche

Los demás habían estado tan absortos comiendo que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que Inuyasha desde que se habían sentado a la mesa no hacía mas que guiñarle el ojo y mandarle besitos a la chica que estaba sentada frente a él, ni siquiera Shippou lo había notado, pero al escuchar a Kagome supo que su amigo se estaba saliendo de control.

-Inuyasha- lo llamó serio- compórtate

-Tú cállate enano, yo no le hice nada- pero la sonrisa traviesa de su rostro lo delataba.

-Bueno, como ya todo esta bien me despido- hablo Kagome mientras se alejaba de los chicos- tengo que volver a mi casa, pero espero verlos pronto.

-Ya te vas?-preguntó Sango- creí que tu estarías aquí

-Yo….. Volveré pronto o ustedes pueden irme a visitar

-No se preocupen, Kagome volverá en tres días- Inuyasha la miró confiadamente- cuando resuelva los asuntos que tiene pendientes.

-Pueden irme a ver al templo-ignoró lo que había dicho el muchacho- Inuyasha sabe donde esta o Shippou los puede llevar.

-Yo los llevaré cuando vayamos por tus cosas mi amor-le sonrió pícaro- así que tienes tiempo para arreglar tus maletas o mejor no traigas nada yo te llevare de compras -llamo por el intercomunicador a su chofer- el chofer te espera en la puerta, el te llevará a casa.

Kagome solamente salió sin responder nada, sentía que comenzaba a odiarlo cuando hablaba como si fuera su dueño, su actitud prepotente la enfurecía, pero era tan varonil y tan guapo.

**………………………………………………**

Estaba saliendo de la ducha, el agua la sintió exquisita. Abrió su guardarropa y escogió la ropa que usaría, ese día hablarían con Miroku y Sango acerca de su vida pasada en el Sengoku. Se miró al espejo complacido, era realmente atractivo, más que eso era guapo ¿Cómo podía siquiera Kagome compararlo con ese muchachito imberbe de Houjou? Kagome su querida niña, ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? ¿Recordaría el beso que le dio? La echaba de menos, quería llevarla de regreso aunque fuera a la fuerza. Bueno al menos tenía un recuerdito reciente de ella, sacó debajo de su almohada el sostén que le robo, olía delicioso, su aroma fresco y dulce lo embriagaba. Eso le serviría hasta que le ganara la desesperación y no resistiera ir a verla.

**………………………………………………**

Los cuatro estaban en el despacho, Inuyasha y Shippou querían conversar con ellos, en cuanto entraron cerraron la puerta Inuyasha comenzó a hablar, de repente estaban escuchando la historia mas fantasiosa y absurda que habían oído jamás.

-¿Quieren decirnos que ustedes son demonios que han sobrevivido 500 años, y que nosotros somos las reencarnaciones de sus amigos quienes se llamaban Miroku y Sango?-pregunto burlona- ¿es una broma?

-No, escuchen vamos a mostrarles nuestra verdadera apariencia, pero no se asusten no es demasiado diferente a lo que ven ahora-dijo Shippou

-Se van a transformar? Vamonos de aquí esta gente esta loca-dijo Miroku tratando de ponerse de pie

-Espera un poco, dejemos que nos _muestren_ lo que dicen-tenía una corazonada quizás los sueños locos que había tenido de pequeña no eran después de todo simples sueños si no recuerdos

Se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando vieron a los verdaderos Inuyasha y Shippou.

-E..eso son colmillos?-dijo Sango pálida-¿esas son orejas de pe..perro? y tu…tienes colita?

-Si, si, y si, como ya les dijimos yo soy un hanyou y Shippou es un youkai, pero con el tiempo hemos perfeccionado nuestra técnica para parecer completamente humanos.

-Y la chica, Kagome ella también es como ustedes?-preguntó Miroku

-No, ella es humana-rió Inuyasha- ¿ahora nos creen un poco acerca de lo que les hemos dicho?- estaba sorprendido de que no se hubieran asustado

-Yo pensé que los sueños que tenía cuando niña eran pura fantasía- dijo Sango pensativa- soñaba que vivía en un lugar antiguo rodeado de bosques y monstruos horribles, yo era una especie de guerrera y mi arma era un hueso en forma de boomerang, creía que eran recuerdos de alguna película que había visto siendo pequeña, pero…

-Ahora todo tiene sentido ¿no? Saben, nosotros fuimos mas que amigos, éramos como hermanos, ustedes entonces también estaban juntos de hecho tuvieron una enorme familia.

-Bueno, eso explicaría el porque nos sentimos arrastrados el uno hacia el otro desde que nos conocimos-dijo Miroku viendo a Sango- fue como si nos estuviéramos reencontrando-Mango se abrazo a él quien le acarició el trasero

-Aunque bueno en ese entonces cuando le tocabas el trasero a Sango te agarraba a cachetadas y seguramente no te hacía las cositas deliciosas que te hará ahora-dijo Inuyasha malicioso

-Idiota!! –espetó Sango molesta, mientras Miroku lo miraba con curiosidad

-Si, Inuyasha que vulgar eres- intervino Shippou

-Entonces yo era un monje?, vaya pues que coincidencia provengo de una familia de monjes aunque nunca he tenido vocación

-Bueno tampoco en ese entonces, sin embargo lo eras

-No tenía vocación?

-No, eras más bien un monje aprovechado y libidinoso

-No muy diferente a lo que eres hoy en día- dijo Mango burlándose

-Entonces a eso se debe que tu nombre de luchador fuera el Monje, te devanaste los sesos no?- dijo Shippou riendo divertido

-Ya cállense. ¿Pero esa chica Kagome, como era que ella podía ir a la época antigua? –preguntó Miroku intrigado

-A través del pozo devora huesos que hay en el templo donde vive –dijo Inuyasha

-Increíble, pero si todo lo que nos han contado es verdad no veo porque eso no pueda ser –Sango suspiró aquello era extraordinario.

**……………Kagome, en el templo………………………………**

Hacía rato que había llegado al templo, y se encontró con que su familia había salido desde el día anterior después de que ella llamó a visitar a unos familiares que recién habían llegado a Japón y vivían en Osaka, habían salido de improviso y regresarían en unos días, subió a su cuarto y se puso ropa cómoda, tomo el teléfono y llamo a casa de Houjou.

La madre del chico le había dicho que su hijo estaba indispuesto, se sintió mal pues seguramente el chico estaba molesto con ella y con justa razón, pues en lugar de permanecer a su lado había desaparecido y hablado hasta el día siguiente. Iba a salir a su casa cuando sus amigas llegaron.

_Toc, toc_

-Chicas que hacen aquí?

-Buena la tuya Kagome- dijo Ayumi molesta- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a Houjou herido en la biblioteca? No sabes como nos decepcionas

-Si, de verdad que eres desagradable- le escupió Eri- y todavía nos llamas para que te cubramos mientras te largas con quien sabe quien

-No te mereces que alguien tan lindo y tierno como Houjou se interese en ti- terció Yuca

-Chicas, no es lo que……

-Ahora que pretexto vas a dar?

¡Maldito Inuyasha! sus amigas la odiaban y de seguro Houjou también, tenía que pensar rápido, no quería perder a ninguno de ellos.

-¿Se acuerdan de aquel novio pandillero que tuve hace tiempo?, pues bueno él, fue quien agredió a Houjou y …- "_que bien Kagome_ "pensó, ahora decía medias verdades, definitivamente Inuyasha no era una buena influencia- me amenazó que si no me iba con él, Houjou…..

-Te amenazó con lastimar a Houjou- las chicas parecían sorprendidas y aliviadas pues aun ante los hechos no querían creer que Kagome hiciera algo tan cruel- y a ti, ¿te hizo algo?

-No, afortunadamente a mi solo…. Por favor no quiero acordarme de eso, solo quiero que me digan si Houjou esta bien

-Si, no te preocupes, el medico dijo que fue mayor el golpe de la caída que el del libro- Yuca sonrió- pero sabes tal vez sería mejor si te alejas de él

-Que?- porque le decían eso si desde que se acordaba insistían que saliera con Houjou

-Sabes nosotras nos hemos dado cuenta de que a las tres nos gusta y pues…-confeso Ayumi

-Hemos decidido tratar de conquistarlo y como tu realmente no pareces muy interesada en él..- continuó Yuca

-Pues creemos que sería muy egoísta de tu parte ilusionarlo si no le correspondes, además somos tus amigas – finalizó Eri- y creemos que te harás a un lado por nosotras y para protegerlo de su ex violento

-Pe…pero

¡No lo podía creer! ¿que rayos estaba pasándole a todo el mundo?, caminaba en círculos, podía sentir la mirada de las tres sobre ella, de alguna manera tenían razón, no cuando decían que a ella no le interesaba Houjou, porque de hecho le gustaba mucho, pero en la parte del ex violento les daba toda la razón, no habría manera de controlar a la bestia, ya que ahora ni siquiera usaba el collar, y además le había dado un ultimátum, de solo recordarlo le daban ganas de matarlo.

-Chicas yo… tienen razón, pero no en que Houjou me sea indiferente- observó a sus amigas- pero si en que mi ex podría dañarlo, y lo quiero mucho para desearle algún mal, así que adelante, solo espero que Houjou sepa apreciarlas a las tres.

-No te preocupes, desde ayer no nos hemos despegado de su lado, y a él parece no molestarle

-Claro, pues me alegra por ustedes –fingió una sonrisa

-Eres la mejor amiga Kagome, bueno nos veremos luego, hasta pronto.

_¿Por qué ahora que él le gustaba tenía que hacerse a un lado? ¡Que injusto!, pero las chicas tenían razón, no podía ser egoísta, debía darles la oportunidad, ella había tenido la suya y la perdió por culpa de aquel idiota._

**……………Inuyasha y Shippou en el despacho…………………………….**

-Y ahora que hacemos Inuyasha? Miroku y Sango aún no confían plenamente en nosotros lo que es lógico, como podemos ayudarlos a recordar su vida anterior?

-No te preocupes enano- dijo satisfecho- ya lo tengo solucionado, he investigado y casualmente un psicoterapeuta muy reconocido vendrá una temporada a Japón, de hecho llegará en unas horas y comenzara una serie de cátedras en la Universidad de Tokio mañana.

-Y quien es?

-Déjame ver..mmmh, es el doctor Robert Jones, viene de Sydney Australia y forma parte los conferencistas invitados al simposio de psicología de la facultad de medicina.

-Y en que los podría ayudar un psicoterapeuta?

-Bueno los ayudará a superar el trauma que acaban de pasar, y pues también es experto en hipnosis y regresiones a vidas pasadas. Han hecho múltiples reportajes acerca de su trabajo en revistas especializadas y según mis investigaciones es el mejor en su ramo. ¡ugh que feo! –Dijo al ver las fotografías de Jones.

-Pero acaso eso no podría hacerlo el oráculo?, hasta tu podrías hipnotizarlos

-Ya sabes que a él no le gusta que nos le acerquemos demasiado y yo no soy medico prefiero que alguien con un titulo y experiencia en eso los ayude a recordar, no quiero que luego me culpes si algo sale mal – dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-Ah, si eso si. Oye Inuyasha ¿y que paso entre Kagome y tu?

-Nada –dijo serio-por ahora

-No crees que deberías portarte mejor? Parecía bastante molesta contigo- el otro solo le resto importancia encogiéndose de hombros-¿Estas seguro de que ella te ama?

-Shippou no digas estupideces, claro que me ama, solamente tengo que hacerla reconocerlo y ya.

-¿Estas seguro?-por primera vez habló en serio- Inuyasha no crees que es posible que ella realmente se haya enamorado de ese chico?

-Quieres pelear ¿eh?

-Es en serio

-NO, SI YO NO PUDE DEJAR DE AMARLA DURANTE TANTO TIEMPO ELLA TAMPOCO PUDO HACERLO EN TAN POCOS AÑOS SHIPPOU!! –se levanto del escritorio y se acercó a la ventana, ese chiquillo lo sacaba de sus casillas- Ya lo verás -volteó a verlo con esa sonrisa que a Shippou le ponía los pelos de punta- ya veras como MI MUJER pronto vendrá voluntariamente a vivir con conmigo.

-Espero que no pienses utilizar la hipnosis o cualquiera de esos trucos baratos que tanto te gustan con ella, solo para hacerla venir- sentenció advirtiéndole

-Para tu información no necesito ningún truco para que ella venga a mí, es el destino Shippou, el destino.

El pelirrojo solo agitó la cabeza a veces la seguridad y el optimismo con que hablaba Inuyasha sobre su futuro con Kagome le daba miedo. Al parecer a Inuyasha los celos y la vanidad no lo dejaban ver el panorama completo, y seguramente la acosaría de tal manera que Kagome terminaría cediendo.

**……………………………………………………..Aeropuerto de Tokio…………………………………………………………**

El vuelo hecho desde Inglaterra había sido exhaustivo, casi no había podido dormir, su padre estaba muy enfermo y ella tuvo que hacer la serie de entrevistas que tenía programadas en ese país antes de suplirlo en ese viaje a Japón, además de atender a los pacientes que esperaron durante horas en el consultorio improvisado que le habían prestado.

-Bienvenida a Tokio, ¿así que usted es la doctora que suplirá al doctor Jones?, confío en que su padre tuvo buen juicio para elegir a su suplente aunque fuera a última hora, se nota que usted es una profesional –dijo el hombre que se paró frente a ella extendiendo su mano- Soy el doctor Tomoko decano de la facultad de medicina de la universidad de Tokio.

-Mucho gusto doctor Tomoko, y gracias, mi padre a sido mi gran maestro. Jamás habría faltado a su cita de no estar tan grave, pero le aseguro que mi reputación me respalda, ¿cuando comenzará el evento?

-Mañana en la tarde, tendrá tiempo para descansar y conocer el país un poco, permítame- tomó sus maletas- la llevaré hacía su vehículo.

En el cuarto de hotel, comenzó a revisar los documentos que le habían entregado en la recepción, además del itinerario de esa semana había uno confidencial, cuando lo leyó sonrió, esto se estaba poniendo interesante. Marcó al número que tenía la tarjeta.

-Bueno con el señor Boss por favor- escucho a la persona al otro lado del teléfono- acepto ¿a que hora y en que lugar desea que sea la entrevista?, perfecto esta tarde esta bien.

**……En un departamento en el centro de Tokio…………………**

El lugar era increíble, hermosamente decorado, había llegado puntual, el documento con aquella extraña petición la había intrigado. Estaba observando una de las bellas esculturas cercanas a la chimenea eléctrica cuando oyó una voz a su espalda.

-Bienvenido…Quien rayos es usted?-preguntó a la mujer de espaldas a él- ¿porque no esta aquí el doctor Jones?

-Eh, soy la doctora Jones- dijo volteándose y sorprendiéndose a la vez- yo… usted…yo he soñado con usted

-No puede ser- Inuyasha movió la cabeza- Acaso tu eres….?

-Vaya, que extraño es esto, y yo que hasta llegue a dudar que realmente existiera la reencarnación-suspiró- sabes ahora pienso que el que mi padre enfermara para que yo viniera en su lugar era una señal del destino, desde que puse un pie en Japón me sentí como en casa.

-Si que lo es, y mas que tu seas precisamente la persona que va a ayudar a Miroku y Sango

-Ah, si también los recuerdo a ellos, ahora entiendo la necesidad de aceptar atender a estos pacientes. Wow! el mundo es un pañuelo

- Y que lo digas- tomó su celular y les pidió a sus amigos que entraran- bueno, ¿y como es que debo llamarte ahora?

-Kangura, Kangura Jones a tus órdenes.

* * *

**DISCULPAS**

Hola, se que muchas se preguntaran porque esta maldita promete lemón y no hay lemón?, bueno, la explicación es que leí nuevamente el manga y siempre termino odiando al idiota de Inuyasha-aunque al final reconoce que ama a Kagome siempre te deja la sensación de que es la llanta de repuesto ya que la otra muere- por preferir a Kikyo que no me desagrada pero la indecisión de ese bruto si, además este capitulo estaría larguisisisisisimo y nadie lo querría leer, así que pensaba hacerlo pero después de todo no seria algo que Kagome haría, así que una disculpa. pero no se preocupen no tardara mucho, aunque Inuyasha tiene que sufrir antes.


	7. Capitulo 7 Una pasión desenfrenada

**Capitulo 7**

**Una Pasión desenfrenada**

Desde que había regresado a su casa se la había pasado encerrada, en las mañanas intentaba repasar para el examen de admisión a la universidad y por las tardes barría y limpiaba el templo, luego se sentaba un rato bajo el árbol sagrado y se aburría como ostra. Shippou, Sango y Miroku la habían estado llamando varias veces, Shippou incluso había ido a verla el día anterior -mientras los chicos tenían su sesión con Kangura- quería saber si era verdad que viviría en el penthouse y para su sorpresa no supo que contestarle. Finalmente cuando se marchaba le pidió que salieran al día siguiente y ella aceptó contenta.

Estaba a punto de meterse a bañar cuando recordó que ese era el tercer día. El plazo estaba llegando a su fin, estaba un poco nerviosa no quería creer que Inuyasha fuera capaz de cumplir su amenaza, pero ¿y si lo hacía? Estaría sola, ni su madre ni su abuelo o Souta estarían para ayudarla. Pero debía dejar de preocuparse por eso, ya vería cual era su actitud cuando estuviera frente a él.

………………**.En el penthouse……………………………**

Estaban los cuatro en la sala, parecía como si hubiesen regresado al pasado, los amigos juntos pasando el rato.

Después de su primera consulta con Kangura los chicos habían avanzado mucho y después de la segunda mucho más; con solo un par de citas recordaban casi todo, salvo algunos pequeños detalles que no eran muy importantes todo lo demás había salido muy bien. Shippou había quedado asombrado al ver a Kangura quien era la reencarnación de Kagura. Era muy parecida solamente que en esta vida tenía los ojos violetas además recordaba todo sobre su vida anterior con una claridad que daba miedo. El chico casi se orinó de risa cuando escuchó su nombre.

………………………..Flash Back………………………………….

_-Kan…Kangura? Jajajajajaj, tus padres eran amantes de los animales ¿eh?_

_-No eres muy buen comediante pues no le encuentro la gracia, además el Canguro es un bello animal y muy representativo de mi país-dijo fulminándolo con la mirada, desde que era niña nadie se había burlado de ella tan descaradamente por tener un nombre así_

_-Si, pero bueno yo no sería tan cruel como para ponerle el nombre de una especie animal a un hijo mío _

_-Pues no se de que te admiras si tu nombre también es horrible Z-O-R-R-O_

……………………….End Flash Back……………………………..

-Inuyasha crees que puedas darme algún trabajo?-dijo Sango de repente- digo, siempre he sido muy activa y el estar sin hacer nada me pone ansiosa

-Claro Sango, ya que tienes conocimientos y entrenamiento policiales podrías ayudarnos con algo relacionado a la seguridad.

-Me parece bien, y tu Miroku ¿no deseas tener alguna actividad?-pregunto Sango

-Eh?, naaaaa! – en realidad él se sentía excelente así como estaba, ese descanso en ese lugar le sentaba de maravilla- todavía siento mucho dolor en la pierna- se quejó- creo que estaré un largo rato inactivo.

-Eres un haragán Miroku-dijo Shippou que estaba acostado en un sillón

-Déjalo Shippou, si no quiere hacer nada pues que no haga nada, puede llevar una vida de holgazán si eso quiere

_Ring ring _

Inuyasha contestó su teléfono, era Ryouga, todavía lo tenía siguiendo a Kagome, le dijó que la muchacha se encontraba sola en su casa desde que se fue del penthouse, aunque ya lo sabia pues también Shippou se lo había dicho. Ese día que se suponía que la traería con él ella saldría con los chicos, pero luego de haberse terapiado con Kangura esta le había hecho ver que sería contraproducente obligar a Kagome a hacer algo que no quería y para lo que todavía no estaba lista. Además su objetivo no era solo el cuerpo de Kagome también quería su corazón -pero completo- y había decidido que la conquistaría.

-Bueno, si perfecto.

-¿Quien era Inuyasha?- preguntó Miroku mientras se recostaba en las piernas de Sango- ¿era Kagome?

-No, no era ella, además para que iba a hablar si nos veremos en un rato.

-Entonces vendrás con nosotros –sentenció Sango- Espero que no te portes como el patán que solías ser y la hagas enfadar- dijo ahora que recordaba el modo de ser de Inuyasha en el pasado- ¡lástima que ya no uses el collar!

-Si, es una lástima que ya no uses el collar- la secundó Shippou

-Malditos! Yo me se portar bien, además Sango, eso fue hace mucho, ya no soy el mismo por si no te has dado cuenta

-Pues habrás cambiado externamente y en tu forma de ser solo en algunas cosas y no precisamente en algo bueno, pero en cuanto a ella te sigues portando como una bestia- le devolvió la mirada de odio que le dio el chico- porque por si no recuerdas la estuviste molestando todo el tiempo que estuvo con nosotros desde Kyoto hasta acá y se fue furiosa de aquí

-Bueno ya recapacité y pienso que _**mi**_ Kagome se merece un esfuerzo extra de mi parte, por eso he decidido que la conquistaré primero y no pienso obligarla a vivir aquí si no lo desea.

-Hasta que dices algo coherente Inuyasha –Shippou lo miraba con asombro y continuó diciendo- no sabes el gusto que me da que pienses con la cabeza y no con…-señalo su parte baja- así casi te puedo garantizar que veras mejores resultados.

-Si, si, mucha platica, pero ¿que no debemos verla en una hora?

-¡Ay!, me tengo que bañar y cambiar ¡y no tengo nada que ponerme!- gritó Sango

-En tu armario hay ropa, para ti y Miroku- dijo Inuyasha fastidiado- pero vayan, no debemos llegar tarde

……………**En el templo de los Higurashi………………………**

_Ding dong_

Kagome bajo corriendo la escalera, sabía que eran sus amigos y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Kagome!- Sango la abrazó- ¿estas lista?

-Si Sango, ¿y los demás? –preguntó al ver que solamente era ella

-Están esperando en la camioneta, vamos queremos ir al cine y la película comienza en media hora

-Si- dijo cerrando la puerta de su casa mientras caminaba al lado de Sango

Al abrir la puerta trasera del vehículo vió a Inuyasha, que se recorrió para que ella se sentara. No queriendo ser grosera tomó asiento pero evito mirarlo.

-Hola Kagome- la saludaron Miroku y Shippou cuando se sentó frente a ellos.

-Hola muchachos

-Y tu familia ¿no ha vuelto?

-No, dicen que llegarán en unos días mas- dijo incomoda pues sentía la mirada de Inuyasha sobre ella

-No te aburres estando sola en el templo?- pregunto Miroku que no perdía detalle de la actitud de aquellos dos

-Mmh, bueno un poco, pero he aprovechado el tiempo para estudiar

-Es cierto, irás a la universidad ¿y que carrera deseas estudiar?-soltó Inuyasha sorprendiéndola por su repentino interés

-Bueno, pues me gustaría algo relacionado con el arte, o historia- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Historia del arte quizás?- repuso sonriendo el muchacho mostrándole su blanca dentadura

-Si, tal vez

-Me parece muy interesante- se volteó y vio a través de la ventana, sabía que la estaba dejando intrigada y sonrió para sus adentros

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Ya era de mañana, estaba renuente a ponerse de pie, su familia había llegado hacía unos días y estaba muy contenta pues los había extrañado mucho así que la noche anterior se habían acostado muy tarde platicando sobre como la habían pasado en su viaje. De pronto Kagome que continuaba acostada en su cama recordaba el día cuando salió con los chicos, se habían divertido mucho, después de ir al cine fueron al parque de diversiones donde se subieron a casi todos los juegos y por insistencia de Shippou a los más extremos. Ya en la noche después de haber ido a cenar a un restaurante muy exclusivo la fueron a dejar a su casa, cuando se bajo de la camioneta Inuyasha la siguió.

…………………Flash back………………………..

_Kagome lo miraba nerviosa, no sabía cuales eran sus intenciones pero si lo que quería era llevársela con él no se iba a dejar. Ya estaba metiendo la llave a la cerradura cuando se volteo hacía él._

_-¡No pienso irme contigo Inuyasha!- le espetó mirándolo salvajemente a los ojos _

_-Ni yo quiero que lo hagas- la vio desconcertada- he pensado que lo mejor es que nos reencontremos y me gustaría que tu te dieras la oportunidad de conocerme mejor, solo quiero que no tardes demasiado porque yo….. _

_-Necesito pensarlo – "¡idiota! pensó" Siempre tiene que arruinarlo todo con su YO, YO, YO- pero ahora estaré muy ocupada estudiando y necesito espacio para poder desempeñar un buen papel el día del examen de admisión_

_-Claro lo que tu digas –convino con ella, sin embargo apretaba el puño dentro de la gabardina- bien que pases buenas noches_

_Inuyasha camino hacía las escaleras pero no bajo hasta que ella había entrado a su casa y vió que encendió la luz de su recamara._

…….…………End Flash back………………..

"_Desde entonces no es el mismo"_

En efecto para todos fue una sorpresa su nueva conducta y habían estado de acuerdo en que Inuyasha parecía otro, ya no se estaba comportando como el patán prepotente que reapareció en su vida días atrás. Ahora la trataba con más tacto, era caballeroso y su actitud era agradable. Un día después de esa salida al cine la había llevado a la universidad de Tokio con el pretexto de que se involucrara con el ambiente universitario pero la verdadera intención era que fuera a ver a Kangura. Cuando la chica la vió se sorprendió tanto que se había quedado con la boca abierta.

…………………………….Flash back………………….

_-Kagura- dijo sorprendida de ver a aquella mujer que le sonreía abiertamente en medio del auditorio ya vacío_

_-Kangura- la corrigió- Kagome, ahora soy una brillante Psicóloga australiana_

_-Vaya! Que sorpresa! Nadie me dijo que tu.._

_-Si, bueno yo les pedí que no lo hicieran quería que fuera una sorpresa- la miró fijamente_

_-Así que tú eres la terapeuta de la cual hablaba Shippou_

_-Exacto. Como verás tus amigos son mis pacientes, han recuperado casi todos sus recuerdos y hemos estado conviviendo un poco_

_-No lo sabía_

_-Si, me di cuenta, sobre todo porque no estabas al lado de Inuyasha_

_-Si –se encogió de hombros-¡ese tonto!_

_-Estas enojada con él?_

_-Si, ¡porque es un idiota!_

_-Bueno, nunca fue muy brillante, pero tenía buen corazón y todavía permanece igual_

_-Si, bueno, no sé que decir al respecto. Ha cambiado mucho_

_-Bueno es natural, ha vivido 500 años, durante los cuales ha tenido y experimentado millones de cosas nuevas, imagínate el cambio que sufre una persona de un día para otro, incluso de un segundo a otro ¿de que magnitud piensas que sería en un lapso tan grande de tiempo?_

_-No tengo ni idea –suspiró cansada- será mejor platiquemos otro día ¿quieres?_

_-Claro, cuando quieras._

……………………………End Flash back………………………

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacía el baño. Se lavaba los dientes cuando recordó su plática con Shippou.

………………………..Flash back……………………………..

_Shippou había ido a verla para hablar con Kagome, le preocupaba que si ella seguía con esa actitud de rechazo hacía Inuyasha este podría volverse loco, o al menos se pondría de peor humor del que ya estaba._

_-Kagome, te puedo preguntar algo?- le había dicho mientras estaban sentados bajo el árbol sagrado- Ese chico Houjou,¿ estas enamorada de él?_

_-Shippou ¿Inuyasha te mando a preguntarme eso?_

_-No, lo hago por mi propia iniciativa, ¿entonces, cual es tu respuesta?_

_-Admito que me gustaba.. me gusta- se corrigió- pero mis amigas están tras él y pues me hice a un lado para que ellas tuvieran su oportunidad con Houjou. Es un chico genial ¿sabes?_

_-Mm, pero entonces no lo amas, ¿cierto?_

_-No_

_-Sabes que yo te quiero mucho ¿verdad Kagome?- la vio asentir con una sonrisa- entonces no tomes a mal la petición que te voy a hacer, pero quiero pedirte que no seas tan mala con Inuyasha –se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso_

_-¿Mala yo? Eso y mas se merece por tratarme como si fuera una cosa sin sentimientos y sin voluntad- estaba enojándose, ¿como Shippou se atrevía a decirle que era mala con aquel tonto?_

_-Kagome, debo admitir que él es un pervertido y un libidinoso, pero soy testigo de que en verdad esta enamoradísimo de ti- observó la reacción de la chica - no en balde lleva un año de celibato, bueno no se a acostado con __**nadie**__ para …..…._

_-Un año?_

_-Si, completito-miro con curiosidad la extraña mueca en la cara de Kagome- ¿Qué pasa Kagome?_

_-Yo creía que…_

_-Kagome…! OH, POR DIOS! –gritó al darse cuenta de lo que la chica había pensado- ¿no me digas que pensabas que Inuyasha era virgen?- dijo mordiéndose los labios para no soltar la carcajada_

_- Pues…-estaba avergonzada, sabía que era ridículo que aquello fuera posible, sobre todo viendo el comportamiento de casanova de Inuyasha- yo….este…_

_JAJAJAJAAJAJAAJ_

……………………………End Flash back………………………

-Shippou tonto

Se había terminado de cambiar y estaba cepillándose el cabello cuando Souta entro corriendo y le avisó que la buscaban abajo. Rápidamente bajo y se encontró con Inuyasha quien platicaba animadamente con su madre y su abuelo.

-Hija ¿porque no nos habías dicho que Inuyasha estaba aquí?- pregunto Naomi Higurashi como si aquello fuese lo mas natural del mundo- así no nos hubiera sorprendido tanto al aparecerse de repente

-Emm, se me olvidó mamá! – se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que no repararan en el cambio tan drástico del muchacho?

-Amigo orejas de perro…

-Creo que deberías hablarme por mi nombre Souta- dijo Inuyasha al chico mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, ese niño era uno de los pocos que toleraba tener cerca y más siendo el hermanito de Kagome

-Esta bien –bajo la cabeza sintiéndose regañado

-Tengo algo para ti Souta- dijo entregándole una de las bolsas de regalo que traía en la mano- espero que te guste

-Gracias Inuyasha

El chico corrió a abrir el paquete y la sonrisa de felicidad que se dibujo en su rostro lleno a Inuyasha de satisfacción.

-Para usted señora Higurashi- dijo tendiéndole otra bolsa

-Gracias hijo- dijo la madre de Kagome mientras sacaba un hermoso abrigo Prada y se lo media- me queda perfecto, ¿como supiste que talla era?

-Señora sigue usted tan esbelta como hace años- dijo zalamero, todo iba según su plan- además de joven y bella si me permite decírselo

La señora sonrió complacida, aunque siempre le había agradado ese muchacho ahora le caía mucho mejor, pues parecía un hombre educado además de que presentía de que todas esas atenciones eran debido a su interés por su hija, quien por su parte miraba a Inuyasha con cierta sospecha brillando en sus ojos.

-Abuelo esto es para usted- entregó al anciano la ultima bolsa- espero que le sea grato.

-¿Que es esto muchacho?- pregunto confundido mientras sacaba de la bolsa una caja de fina madera tallada

-Ábrala por favor

El abuelo abrió los ojos cuando lo que sacó fue una colección de música la cual siempre había deseado y junto a ella el reproductor de música más moderno en el mercado.

-Lo que tiene en las manos son antiguos grabaciones remasterizadas, fueron difíciles de conseguir pero valió la pena siendo usted el receptor de este regalo

-Gracias muchacho, eres muy amable- dijo el anciano mientras de alejaba rumbo al templo

"_Algo estas tramando Inuyasha-pensó Kagome"_

-No planeo nada Kagome

-¿Cómo sabes..?

-¿Lo que estas pensando? fácil, he aprendido a leer tus expresiones faciales y se que piensas que hay alguna intención oculta

-¿Y acaso no es así?- vió como Inuyasha sonrió

-Veo que tu también has aprendido a leer las mías.

-Inuyasha –se mordió el labio- no es divertido

-Vamos no seas gruñona- le guiño el ojo- te invito a salir ¿Qué dices?

-¿A esta hora?

-Si ¿porque no?

-¿A donde?

-Quiero que conozcas un lugar que me gusta mucho, para que vayas conociendo al nuevo Inuyasha

-Esta bien –acepto con una risita nerviosa- mamá saldré con Inuyasha- dijo a su madre que había ido a la cocina

-Esta bien hija, Inuyasha cuídala

-No se preocupe señora esta en buenas manos.

………………………………………………..

Cuando llegaron al sitio que tanto deseaba enseñarle la expresión de Kagome era de gran éxtasis, la había llevado a su mansión y la condujo al hermoso jardín que había mandado construir para ella.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es hermoso- dijo oliendo las flores de unos colores tan vivos y exóticos que jamás había visto

-Todo esto lo hice pensando en ti

-¿En mi?

-Ajá- se paró frente a ella y le acarició la mejilla -Ven, vamos a comer, la comida esta lista.

-Si –Kagome sonreía feliz- ¿pero donde puedo lavarme las manos?

-Ella te llevará- dijo haciéndole una seña a una mujer vestida con el uniforme de criada- lleve a la señorita a lavarse

- Venga conmigo señorita- dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia y señalándole el camino

Cuando la chica se había ido, Inuyasha suspiró, todo estaba saliendo como quería, solo debía seguir al pie de la letra las recomendaciones de Kangura sin desesperarse.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Desde que Inuyasha había comenzado a cortejar a Kagome, había dejado sus perversiones atrás o al menos fingía haberlas superado. Habían pasado dos semanas y aunque a veces se desesperaba un poco por la lentitud con que avanzaban las cosas, el hecho de que ella se mostraba más receptiva y dispuesta cuando él hacía un acercamiento o le daba un beso lo llenaba de optimismo además estaba disfrutando mucho portarse como un caballero con ella y demostrarle que podía tratarla con dulzura y delicadeza. Esa tarde habían estado paseando por el parque tomados de la mano, la chica vestía un sencillo vestido blanco que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, su cabello negro y sedoso ondeando al viento lo había hechizado, su sonrisa dulce y sus ojos brillantes le habían indicado que podía hacer un nuevo movimiento.

Estaban llegando al templo, su familia había salido nuevamente hacía 2 días y aún no regresaba y según la última llamada del abuelo no lo harían hasta la siguiente semana, pues al parecer a la nueva reunión de Higurashis se le habían sumado otros más que hacía mucho tiempo no veían, así que la tendría prácticamente solo para él.

Kagome se sentía feliz había pasado su examen de admisión y había comenzado a salir con ese Inuyasha que le gustaba. Inuyasha era tierno y delicado con ella, aunque no dejaba de ser un pervertido por la forma en que la miraba cuando creía que no lo veía, pero admitía que sentirse deseada por él la complacía y mucho. Estaba anocheciendo y estaban en la sala de pie uno frente al otro. Un silencio incomodo los envolvió de pronto.

-Me divertí mucho, fue genial pasear por el parque al aire libre-dijo tratando de romper el silencio

-Kagome –decidió mover sus fichas- se que me he portado contigo como una bestia, y que te he incomodado mucho, pero todo eso que he hecho es porque yo te necesito y como te dije antes yo estoy aquí por ti, porque yo te amo.

-Inuyasha, yo…..

No termino la frase pues el chico la beso rápidamente, Kagome sintió como un hormigueo la recorrió de pies a cabeza, Inuyasha era un experto, la besaba suave pero firme y le mordisqueaba el labio inferior con sus colmillos. La chica sintió el impulso de recorrer aquellos dientes puntiagudos con la lengua, ella no sabía mucho de besos pero el instinto la estaba haciendo reaccionar ante las sensaciones que le despertaba ese hombre. Tenía la mente nublada por el deseo, el hecho que ella correspondiera con la misma pasión el beso lo había trastornado, y al sentir las pequeñas manos de Kagome acariciando su pecho había sido el acabose. Bajó sus manos hacía sus muslos y comenzó a acariciarlos, la muchacha únicamente gemía contra sus labios pero sin la mas mínima intención de separarlo. Ella se dejaba llevar por esa boca que le mordía y chupaba los labios, se sintió desfallecer cuando él comenzó a succionarle la lengua.

Inuyasha entonces se inclinó un poco y tomando en cada mano una de sus piernas las acomodó alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a subir la escalera cargándola sin dejar de besarla. Abrió la puerta de la recamara de ella y la cerró con el pie. Una vez estando dentro besó las orejas de Kagome, introdujo su lengua en su oído y después le recorrió todo el contorno, sintiendo como la chica respiraba con dificultad se dejo caer en la cama con ella. La muchacha aún tenía sus piernas enredadas en su cintura y él había comenzado a lamerle el cuello, dándole ligeras mordiditas que hicieron que ella soltara gemidos de placer.

Sabía lo que pasaría si no lo detenía ¡pero se sentía tan bien!, su húmeda lengua sobre su piel caliente, _¡Dios!_. Inuyasha le deslizó los tirantes del vestido por los hombros pero presa de la desesperación los cortó con sus uñas y así comenzó a bajarle el vestido asegurándose de tocar con su mano todo el recorrido que este hacía por su cuerpo, hizo que dejara de abrazarlo con sus piernas y las dejara flexionadas y completamente abiertas.

-Niña puedes pedirme que me detenga- dijo rogando que no lo hiciera- no haré nada que tu no desees

-Ooooooooh- fue la respuesta que consiguió de la muchacha que tenía el rostro sonrosado de placer y los labios hinchados, sonrió complacido ante esa imagen y continuó con su labor

Los ojos dorados la miraban con deseo, tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas, hincado en la cama en medio de sus piernas tomo uno de sus pies y le quitó la zapatilla. Kagome sintió cosquillas y comenzó a reír tontamente pero al verlo introducir uno de sus dedos en su boca dejo escapar un suspiro, lamió cada uno de sus dedos y siguió con el otro pie, cuando termino, a su fino olfato llegó ese aroma que tanto anhelaba, su Kagome estaba excitada, olía a feromonas y era su deber calmar su deseo.

Abandonó sus pies y se quitó el suéter de Cashmere índigo que usaba, dejando al descubierto su pecho ancho y masculino, Kagome parecía hipnotizada con esa visión de su hombre semidesnudo y sonrió lujuriosa sorprendiendo a Inuyasha.

-Te gusta lo que ves amor?-pregunto vanidoso

-Mucho-dijo con una vocecita infantil que hizo que Inuyasha la amara más

-Pues si la parte superior te gusta, casi te puedo garantizar que la inferior te va a encantar- y acto seguido se sacó rápidamente el pantalón, los zapatos y los calcetines quedando solo con un boxer negro que no ocultaba para nada su gran atributo masculino

-Eres hermoso- las palabras salieron de su boca sin darse cuenta y cuando lo hizo ya era tarde. Su rostro se puso de un intenso color rojo

-No, TU eres hermosa- ignorando su turbación se tumbó sobre ella acomodándose perfectamente entre sus piernas y tomó su rostro entre sus manos- Y siempre ha sido algo que he pensado de ti, que eres bellísima- añadió mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La besó nuevamente, parecía que no se saciaba de ella, su saliva era embriagadora, su lengua se movía dentro de su boca con movimientos suaves y profundos, ella solo se aferraba a su espalda y correspondía a su beso. Kagome podía sentir el miembro de Inuyasha creciendo y endureciéndose mientras se encajaba contra su pubis. Todo eso eran emociones nuevas para ella, las sensaciones que sentía eran tantas que era incapaz de pensar en algo mas que no fuera lo que estaba pasando en esa cama en ese momento.

Inuyasha le quitó el sostén y le lamió los senos, era como si se estuviera saboreando un helado, con la punta de la lengua tocaba un pezón erecto y sensible mientras con una mano le daba tironcitos al otro pezón, Kagome se retorcía tirando de sus orejas lo que hizo que el chico comenzara a succionarle los senos con mayor fuerza.

-AAgghhhh

-¿Te lastimé?

Levantó un poco la cabeza pero sin abandonar sus pechos, cuando la chica negó con la cabeza continuó con lo suyo durante un rato hasta que finalmente no aguantaban mas, lo sabía porque la temperatura de sus cuerpos cada vez era mayor, así que se desnudó completamente y bajo hasta la parte íntima de Kagome que al sentirlo trató por reflejo de cerrar las piernas. No quería forzarla así que comenzó a besar y lamer su vientre plano, lentamente fue yendo hacía abajo - sonrió al notar la ausencia de bello en su pubis- la chica poco a poco se fue abriendo y el aprovechó para tocar su vagina sobre la pantaleta. Lamía todo su sexo, chupaba su entrepierna.

Kagome no paraba de gemir, la lengua de Inuyasha la hacía sentir un placer indescriptible, estaba lamiendo su sexo bajo la tela de la pantaleta que en ese momento estaba completamente empapada, tanto por su saliva como por sus fluidos.

Ella no opuso resistencia cuando le quitó la ultima barrera, e inmediatamente se hundió en su sexo, succionaba con avidez su clítoris, mordisqueándolo con delicadeza mientras ella se arqueaba; Inuyasha inició un recorrido con su lengua de la vagina hasta su ano, introdujo su lengua caliente dentro de su cueva virgen y saboreaba con placer el sabor de Kagome. Paró para evitar que se viniera, la noche era joven y a penas estaban comenzando además quería que la primera vez de Kagome fuera inolvidable.

Se sintió fatal cuando paro de comerse su sexo, iba a protestar hasta que vió como se chupaba un dedo, lo deslizaba sobre sus labios vaginales e hinchado clítoris y lo introducía lentamente dentro de su vagina, no pudo evitar un gritito, no estaba acostumbrada a las intrusiones en esa área pero se tranquilizó cuando el se tendió a su lado aunque sin sacarle el dedo y comenzaba a besarla de nuevo. Rápidamente metió un segundo dedo dentro de ella para que se fuera preparando para recibirlo, Kagome respiraba entrecortadamente aferrándose a la almohada, cuando él introdujo un tercer dedo si que dolió y se mordió el labio.

-Tranquila nena, te prometo que no dolerá tanto- susurro en su oído lamiéndoselo y tallando su nariz sobre su sien.

El mete saca de los dedos en su sexo además del chupeteo de sus pechos la hacían gritar presa de un placer indescriptible, sintió como sus fluidos vaginales aumentaban mas y mas y entonces Inuyasha saco los dedos, colocó sus piernas en su cintura y puso la punta de su pene en la entrada de su vagina. Estaba tan mojada que la punta se había deslizado fácilmente, Kagome ahogo un grito de dolor cuando Inuyasha se hundió completamente en ella, el muchacho la miraba a los ojos y ella no podía apartar la mirada, parecía que se ahogaba en ese mar dorado lleno de amor y de deseo, ella estaba sintiendo como acercaba su rostro al suyo para luego recorrer lascivamente sus labios con su lengua sin despegar la vista de la suya.

El permaneció quieto un rato esperando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a su tamaño y en el proceso disfrutaba el sentirse atrapado dentro de la piel de la chica quien por su parte sentía como su pene la partía en dos, lo sentía enorme en su vientre, llenándola toda por dentro; cuando el comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera sintió al principio un poco de incomodidad pero al paso de los minutos cuando el ardor que sentía en su vagina desapareció las sensaciones que siguieron eran puro placer, el peso de los cuerpos en su frenético movimiento hacía que la cama rechinara y parecía que se iba a romper. Inuyasha podía escuchar el chasquido húmedo y sordo que hacía su miembro al entrar en su orificio y eso lo hizo crecer aun mas, jamás en su vida había estado tan grande, afortunadamente eso había ocurrido cuando ya la había penetrado de lo contrarió la habría lastimado de veras.

La penetración era brutal, Kagome se corrió con un orgasmo espectacular, había convulsionado y gemido tan fuerte que Inuyasha lanzó un gruñido de satisfacción al sentir a su hembra satisfecha; pero aquello todavía no terminaba dado que Inuyasha aun no llegaba al clímax su miembro erecto continuaba penetrándola sin parar, él hacía girar su pene dentro de ella logrando que se excitara de nuevo, estimulaba sus senos con sus manos y no paraba de chuparle los labios, quería comérsela entera. Sentía como un liquido caliente amenazaba con brotar de su pene y se hundió aun mas en ella, entonces fue que sintió el orgasmo maravilloso que le estaba brindando su Kagome, y penetrándola mas y mas profundo se vació dentro de ella; sintiendo dentro de sí su miembro caliente y mojado por la explosión dentro de su vagina y las pulsaciones que sentía en ella Kagome tuvo su segundo orgasmo al mismo tiempo que el de él.

Inuyasha estaba sobre ella, apoyado sobre sus brazos para no aplastarla, aún no tenia suficiente, quería mas, apenas se estaba recuperando del primer orgasmo y quería mas, continuaba dentro y su pene aún estaba duro y crecido, no tanto como antes de su eyaculación pero si lo suficiente como para demandarle otra vuelta.

Tomó su cabello y la hizo echar la cabeza hacía atrás, recorrió su garganta con su lengua de arriba a abajo, y finalmente paró en su traquea y comenzó a chupar sintiendo como a la muchacha se le dificultaba respirar de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. El placer de las contracciones en su vagina era intenso, todavía la tenía llena con su miembro duro, había tenido dos orgasmos y sentía su cuerpo preparado para seguir con la acción, su lengua en su cuello le provocaba un escalofrió que recorría sus terminales nerviosas y terminaba allá donde Inuyasha estaba muy a gusto y de donde no deseaba salir.

La tomó por sorpresa cuando dejo de estar sobre ella y se hincó un poco sobre la cama pero sin salirse. La lujuria y el placer con el que observó sus cuerpos unidos, con su pene dentro de ella lo hicieron dibujar una sonrisa que la hizo enrojecer. La miraba con una ceja arqueada mientras sus ojos la recorrían deteniéndose en los senos, abdomen y entrepierna llenos de chupetones.

"_Ahora no se ha dado cuenta pero cuando lo haga se pondrá furiosa"_

Sin previo aviso la tomo de los brazos y la hinco frente a él, la chica se parecía a su muñeca por lo liviana y frágil pero era mucho mejor, esta olía y sabía deliciosa. Inuyasha se sentó sobre la cama y tomándola de las caderas la jaló sentándosela encima. Kagome se puso nerviosa, estaban sentados, ella sobre él y en esa posición sentía como si estuviera clavada sobre una estaca.

Desde esa altura su cara le quedaba frente a la suya y no perdía detalle de las reacciones de su mujercita que se sonrojaba ante tan exhaustiva inspección de su rostro.

-Sabes Kagome- le dijo mientras alzaba sus caderas para después dejarla caer sobre su miembro- eres mi sueño hecho realidad- gimió mientras la penetraba con mas rapidez- te amo- su mirada reflejo todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Yo también….te amo-finalmente aceptó lo que sentía con una sonrisa

Con delicadeza la tomo de la nuca y la beso, mientras ella continuaba con el vaivén rítmico de sus caderas hasta que ambos llegaron a un nuevo orgasmo.

……………………**En el penthouse……………………..**

-Inuyasha no ha llegado?- preguntó Shippou quitándose el casco, pues su carrera de motocross había terminado

-No, desde la tarde que salió con Kagome no ha vuelto- dijo Miroku que veía la televisión con una bolsa de palomitas sobre su abdomen desnudo- ni creo que regrese por hoy-dijo libidinosamente

-Cállate Miroku, Kagome no es como Sango

-Eso que significa?- pregunto la muchacha parada detrás de él

-Yo…este….

-¿Que soy una ramera?- peligrosamente se acercaba a Shippou que no sabía que decir para salir del problema-¿acaso solo porque me acuesto con Miroku soy una prostituta?

-No, yo solo…

-Tu solo que?

-Yo…..nada mas…..

-Jaajajaj! Que fácil es ponerte nervioso Shippou –dijo Sango riendo divertida mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Miroku- esto te servirá para que pienses un poco las cosas antes de decirlas, o podrías ofender a alguien que no sea tan comprensivo como yo

-Si, que ea la ulima ve que ces go así de mi ango- Miroku amenazó con la boca llena

-Que?

-Que no vuelvas a insultar a mi Sango- dijo una vez que se engullo las palomitas

-Eh, perdóname Sango fue sin querer- dijo arrepentido solo para ver a los tortolitos que ya no lo escuchaban y estaban uno sobre el otro en pleno acto lascivo. Inmediatamente salió de la sala consternado- No cabe duda que Sango es otra

…………**En la habitación de Kagome…………………………**

Inuyasha estaba feliz acostado boca arriba y con Kagome sobre él, la acariciaba posesivamente, lo habían hecho 5 veces seguidas, y las 5 eyaculo dentro de la muchacha que ahora estaba agotada por el maratón sexual al cual fue sometida por su amada bestia. Todo el cuarto olía a sexo, ella olía a sexo, él olía a sexo. Quería más sexo, pero como un buen novio tierno y considerado no la iba a someter a más actividad física, al menos no por esa noche. Estaba seguro que al día siguiente Kagome estaría adolorida, reconoció que aunque fue delicado la había sobreestimulado, de manera que cuando la chupaba con fuerza o cuando la mordía no sentía dolor, pero a la mañana siguiente sentiría las secuelas de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y quizás la peor fuera que no se pudiera sentar.

La muchacha se movió y el la sujetó con delicadeza manteniéndola sobre él, aspiró con fuerza el aroma de su cabello y le acarició la espalda mientras se entregaba a los brazos de Morfeo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, parecía que la había arrollado un tren, trató de sentarse pero el dolor en la zona baja de su cuerpo la hizo reconsiderarlo. Recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior y una sonrisa surcó sus labios, estaba desnuda sobre la cama pero Inuyasha no estaba con ella, miró al piso y sobre el vió la ropa de los dos, entonces debía estar todavía ahí, pero ¿desnudo?

……………………………………………**.**

Se había despertado temprano y tenía hambre, además quería sorprenderla con el desayuno en la cama, pero no sabía cocinar, así que busco por toda la alacena hasta que encontró algo que pudiera preparar.

Preparó una bandeja y subió con ella.

…………………………………………………

Estaba inquieta se preguntaba ¿porque no iba? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Iba a gritarle cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Inu….yasha ¡tapate! –grito cubriéndose la cabeza con la sabana, pues ante ella un Inuyasha completamente desnudo caminaba hacía la cama cargando una bandeja con comida

-Kagome, Kagome –dejo la bandeja sobre el buró y se sentó a su lado- anoche no te molestaba tanto que estuviera en estas condiciones- le bajo la sabana y la beso- además el cuerpo humano es maravilloso, el tuyo lo es – deslizó una mano y le acarició un pezón y ella gimió- que te parece si comemos algo? ¿eh? Necesitas recuperar tus energías.

Se volteó y tomo la bandeja. Cuando se sentó Kagome sintió un cubetazo de agua fría al ver su desayuno.

-Que es esto?- dijo tomando el recipiente que el le estaba ofreciendo- ¿sopa instantánea?

-Si,¿ porque? No te gusta?

-Inuyasha ¿de verdad continuas comiendo esta basura?

-Claro, es deliciosa, es mi comida favorita

-Increíble –no era posible que siendo tan rico y habiendo vivido tanto, esa cosa fuera su comida favorita

-¿No te la vas a comer?-preguntó pues el se había terminado la suya

-No, ten es toda tuya- dijo sonriente mientras lo veía devorar su ración también

…………………**En el penthouse………………………**

Shippou se preparaba para desayunar cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Si? ¡Ah, Hola Kangura! –escuchó a la terapeuta- Bueno si yo les aviso, que tengas un buen viaje, si adiós.

-Ya se va a su país? –preguntaba Sango mientras ponía un poco de leche a su café

-Si, su padre se ha puesto un poco mas enfermo y quiere verlo, además se suponía que debía irse hace tiempo de aquí

-La extrañare, espero que vuelva pronto.

-Oye, ¿y Miroku?-a Shippou le extrañaba no verlo ahí comiendo cuando siempre era el primero a la mesa

-Esta en el gimnasio, el tragar como cerdo y la inactividad le están pasando factura, ha subido varios kilos y ya le dije que o los bajaba o ya no habría mas posición de misionero- recordaba como le sacaba el aire cada vez que estaban en esa pose.

-¡Ay Sango! no sabes como me desconcierta escucharte hablar de esa manera- dijo Shippou incomodo- se que no eres la de antes, pero aún así…

-Shippou relájate, esta es otra época, además él es mi pareja y el sexo entre parejas es de lo mas normal- mordió el trozo de pan con mermelada- Oye, tengo una duda

-Cual?

-¿Tu tienes varios siglos de edad no?- el chico asintió- aunque tengas esta apariencia de muchachito, ya no lo eres –el chico la miró con atención- ¿eres virgen?

-Jajajajaj-soltó una alegre carcajada- No Sango, como crees –hacía mucho que la había perdido, y había tenido múltiples parejas aunque a la única que realmente había amado había sido una chica que había muerto hacía tiempo

-Entonces no entiendo como te asusta tanto que yo sea como soy

-No me asusta, simplemente que aún no me acostumbro, se que no eres la Sango de antaño, pero mi cerebro no puede procesarlo todavía.

-Si debe ser difícil, oye ¿que crees que habrá pasado con aquellos dos?

-¿Con Inuyasha y Kagome?- suspiró- creo que ambos sabemos que, pero no quiero imaginarlo.

-Ellos se aman de veras, ¿verdad?

-Si

-Bueno, pues salud por la feliz pareja –levantó su taza de café

-Salud-coreó Shippou levantando su vaso de jugo

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Estaban en una tienda departamental viendo la ropa, porque él había insistido en cambiar su guardarropa asegurándole que el suyo no tenía nada de malo, pero que deseaba que ella tuviera todo lo que siempre había soñado, y ella no se hizo del rogar porque la ropa era hermosa.

Inuyasha estaba nervioso, estaba a punto de hacer algo que esperaba cambiara para siempre su relación con Kagome pues después de su primera noche había comprado una sortija con un enorme diamante e iba a proponerle matrimonio. Tomó aire y aprovechando que ella estaba en el probador. Entro sorprendiéndola pues estaba únicamente con su ropa interior, antes de que ella dijera algo le entregó la joya. La chica enmudeció y él empalideció pues había imaginado a una Kagome saltando de alegría.

-Kagome-dijo tímidamente en voz queda- ¿te quieres casar conmigo?- le pregunto ansioso

-Si- dijo ella claramente, pues no le hallaba sentido a hacerse la difícil si de todas maneras lo iba a aceptar- si quiero

-Chiquita, pensé que me dirías que no-la abrazaba aliviado

-Pues si quieres lo hago

-¡NO! – la besó- ¿Cuándo debería pedirle tu mano al abuelo?

-Cuando quieras- estaba colgada de su cuello- Oye, yo deseo estudiar, no te vas a oponer verdad?

-Claro que no, tu puedes hacer lo que desees, pero debes saber que todos nosotros debemos manejarnos y actuar con discreción- la miró serio – y ahora que serás mi esposa tu también- ella asintió- espero que no te hartes de esto.

-No pasará, te lo prometo

-Bien, ahora otro asuntito a tratar serían los bebés

-Bebes? ¿Tan pronto?

-Ajá, me gustarían al menos 20

-Quee????

-jjajaj, no te creas- la chica suspiró aliviada- me conformo con 10

- Pero aún así son demasiados!

-No, no lo son. Además soy rico y puedo mantenerlos – le acarició el trasero

-Pero…. –que necio y mano larga era ese hombre- hagamos un trato. Tenemos 5 propios y adoptamos a los demás ¿si?

-No, quiero 10 tuyos- habló con firmeza- y por cada bebé te prometo una fuerte suma para que la dones a alguna fundación para niños huérfanos, donde tu quieras.

-Eso es chantaje ¿sabías?- dijo frunciendo los labios y haciéndole circulitos con el dedo en el pecho- eres malo

-No, no lo soy, pero si sigues haciendo lo que estas haciendo me voy a portar muy mal

-Estamos en una tienda, no te atreverías-dijo con inocencia

-¿Me estas retando Higurashi?- sonreía lujurioso cuando comenzó a meter la mano debajo de su braga

-Noooooo, esta bien te creo - dijo intentando separarlo sin éxito

-¡Demasiado tarde!

Los clientes de la tienda tuvieron un gran espectáculo auditivo por los fuertes ruidos y gemidos que salían del vestidor donde estaba la pareja. Cuando salieron del vestidor 20 minutos después las dependientas los miraban anonadadas al ver a la frágil chica que apenas se sostenía en pie y al guapo hombre que estaba con ella. De inmediato el chico la tomó en brazos junto con la veintena de bolsas con las compras hechas y pagó una fuerte suma mas la propina por lo que dijo había sido _el mejor_ _hotel improvisado en el que había tenido el gusto de estar_.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.…………………………………………..**

La petición de mano con su familia fue hecha en un bello lugar que él había rentado para la ocasión además de ellos estaban sus amigos y Kangura quien había regresado hacía poco, pues su padre se estaba recuperando y la verdad que ella disfrutaba su estadía en Japón.

El abuelo Higurashi no tuvo ninguna objeción, ni tampoco su madre y a Souta a quien Inuyasha siempre le había agradado estaba feliz sobre todo porque su cuñado le prometió convertir la habitación de su hermana en un cuarto de juegos ultra moderno. Sus amigos estaban complacidos y Kangura les deseo un feliz matrimonio únicamente le recomendó a Inuyasha mesura con sus impulsos sexuales pues no tenía ni un mes teniendo actividad sexual con Kagome y esta ya había bajado de peso y se veía bastante desmejorada.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

-¿Entonces te mudarás desde ya a su casa?- preguntó su madre a la muchacha que preparaba sus maletas- creía que lo harías hasta que se casarán

-Si, mama al principio lo pensé pero ahora me gustaría estar allá, además están los chicos con quienes casi no he pasado tiempo y deseo convivir mas tiempo con ellos ¿no te molesta verdad?

-No, solo quiero que me prometas que te vas a cuidar y que vendrás a vernos seguido

-Te lo prometo mamá

-Bueno, entonces despídete del abuelo y de tu hermano

Inuyasha la esperaba en la sala. Se despidieron de su familia no sin antes prometerles que serían los primeros en saber cuando sería la fecha de la boda.

-Cuídala mucho Inuyasha- dijo el abuelo- o de lo contrario te echaré una maldición que no te dejará vivir tranquilo por el resto de tu vida

-Si abuelo no se preocupe –tomó sus maletas y se dirigió a la puerta- le prometo cuidarla mucho, y Souta –se dirigió al pequeño que lo miraba ansioso- en un rato mas vendrán los muchachos que remodelarán la habitación de Kagome, elige lo que quieras no te prives de nada, tu cuñado paga.

-Gracias hermanito.

-Bueno adiós familia, les prometo venir pronto- se despidió Kagome con lagrimitas en los ojos, mientras seguía a Inuyasha que se dirigía a las escaleras

Estaban en la limousine cuando Inuyasha le comentó que esa tarde irían a comer con los chicos para festejar que viviría con ellos y que además Kangura los acompañaría. Kagome sonrió feliz recostada sobre el pecho de su prometido quien le acariciaba la cabeza

……………**Restaurante el Pez globo…………………**

La reunión con Kangura en el restaurante estaba muy amena, en la mesa circular y apartados totalmente de los demás comensales, conversaban de cosas de actualidad, de sus trabajos, sus vidas, sus familias, y fue cuando al tocar el punto de la familia Kangura pregunto:

-Por cierto Inuyasha, ¿Sesshoumaru vive?

-Si

-Wow- dijo con los ojos brillantes- y sigue igual de hermoso que siempre seguramente, o aún mas, ¡ahh! Yo estaba enamorada de él….

-¿Perdón?- dijeron todos los presentes boquiabiertos pues en su vida imaginaron que Kangura hubiese estado enamorada de Sesshoumaru

-Que?- preguntó extrañada de la sorpresa colectiva

-Ay, no me digas que te gustaba ese imbécil?-gruño Inuyasha

-Era inevitable para cualquiera que se preciara de tener buen gusto.

-Bah! Buen gusto como no- dijo Inuyasha burlista

-Dime, ¿esta soltero?¿Donde vive?

-No te puedo dar esa información

-Porque no?

-Porque necesito que él de su autorización, verás hicimos un pacto de silencio, en caso de que uno de nosotros sea descubierto no pondremos en evidencia a los demás, además Sesshoumaru es muy reservado y serio con su vida personal, ¿acaso no lo trataste? Parecía que tenía un palo atorado en el trasero

-Ay, que desagradable eres Inuyasha- lo miró Kangura con desaprobación, pero continuó con su ensoñación- seguro que ya no tiene esa apariencia de veinteañero que tenía antes y será mas viril- suspiró al recordarlo

-Es increíble, no se que le ven! –dijo recordando a todas las mujeres que durante todos esos años lo perseguían como jauría

-Inuyasha, cálmate, si a ella le gustaba Sesshoumaru pues bueno, además no entiendo porque te enojas

-Kagome linda, tienes razón- dijo besándole la mano- mira Kangura lo siento.

-Mm., no te preocupes este es un típico caso de rivalidad y celos entre hermanos

-Feh! Yo no siento nada de celos de ese maldito- dijo furioso mientras evitaba las miradas de incredulidad de los demás.

Todos dejaron el tema para evitar discusiones. Había pasado un rato desde el berrinche de Inuyasha, todo parecía estar olvidado pues los demás charlaban de diferentes tópicos y no habían vuelto a mencionar al innombrable.

-¿Porque a mi no me dicen lo guapo que soy?- dijo de repente interrumpiendo la charla de los demás –Porque lo soy ¿verdad, Kagome?

-Claro que si tontito-dijo asintiendo y tomándole la mano

-Inuyasha si hubo alguien que te dijo que eras muy guapo- rió Shippou

-De quien hablas Shippou- quiso saber Miroku curioso

-De alguien con quien Inuyasha estuvo a punto de tener un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo- dijo sonriendo burlón

-¡Maldito Shippou! No te atrevas a mencionar a ese maricón

-Inuyasha no seas grosero!

-Kagome tu no sabes nada, ese maldito trato de…

-De que? Cuéntame – lo miraba con sus bellos ojos cafés suplicantes- dime

-Yo les digo- intervino Shippou- pues resulta cuando peleaba con Jakotsu….

-El oficial Jakotsu?- interrumpió Sango

-No, Jakotsu el amanerado de los Shichinintai ¿lo recuerdas?

-Ah, si, ¿bueno y que paso?

-Pues ¿recuerdan que Inuyasha peleó contra él cuando era completamente humano y quedó herido por causa de la espada de Jakotsu? –los demás escuchaban atentos- Pues digamos que quería poner de perrito a Inuyasha

-Quee?????

-Así es, y si no hubiera sido porque llegó el amanecer justo a tiempo, ahora nuestro querido amigo perro sería nuestra querida perra amiga

Shippou cayó al piso viendo estrellitas mientras Inuyasha se refugiaba en los brazos de Kagome que lo abrazaban tratando de calmarlo.

-Bueno, bueno ya no te enojes, no paso nada, ¿o si?-preguntó Miroku escondiendo una sonrisa burlona, pues no quería seguir el camino al piso

-NOOO, idiota!- contestó Inuyasha golpeando la mesa y enseñándole las uñas dispuesto a pelear

-Bueno será mejor que dejemos el tema de Sesshoumaru y Jakotsu a un lado, ya no sigamos hablando de eso- dijo Kangura para evitar mas peleas ya que Inuyasha estaba muy susceptible

-Si, olvidémonos de ese idiota que ni siquiera es guapo, no entiendo que le ven las mujeres, si hasta femenino se ve –volvió con su cantaleta Inuyasha para aburrimiento de los demás

-¿Estas loco ó estas ciego? Una de dos, ¿acaso alguna ves lo haz visto bien?-dijo Kangura sorprendida

-Feh!

-Chicos ¿Cuántos de ustedes piensan que Sesshoumaru es guapísimo?-dijo la psicóloga de repente

Todos incluyendo a Miroku y Shippou levantaron la mano con rapidez, excepto Kagome que como quien no quiere la cosa la subía despacito.

-Bien, ¿Quién cree que Sesshoumaru es masculino y varonil?

Nuevamente todos levantaron la mano con rapidez esta vez incluso Kagome que evitaba la mirada furiosa de su hombre.

-¿Quién opina que emana un magnetismo animal?

Se repitió nuevamente la situación anterior.

-¿Quién cree que ….?

-Ya cállate maldita bruja!- espetó molesto- Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, ya me tienen harto. ¡Si tanto lo quieren lárguense con él¡ –les decía furioso- lo alaban como si estuvieran hablando de de un adonis o que se yo. Yo soy mucho más guapo y masculino que él, además él tiene un genio de los mil demonios.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero….-Sango no terminó la frase

-No es peor que el tuyo Inuyasha –continuo Miroku

-Si, al menos no es tan vulgar como tu- agregó Shippou

-¿Ya acabaron Malditos? –Inuyasha pregunto refunfuñando con los puños apretados- y tu Kagome ¿no quieres agregar algo?

-No, para mi tu eres perfecto- lo abrazó y le dio un besito en la nariz lo que hizo que se tranquilizara

-Kagome eres increíble, no cabe duda de que eres la única que puede dominar a la bestia- dijo Shippou

-Como me dijiste???

Y así pasaron toda la tarde hasta que al fin todos ya cansados de discutir se retiraron a su casa. Kangura se dirigió a su hotel, pues a la mañana siguiente muy temprano partía hacía Australia. Y los demás rumbo al penthouse.

…………………………………………………

Iban en la limousine los cinco. Miroku y Sango conversaban íntimamente, Shippou escuchaba su ipod a todo volumen y jugaba un videojuego, mientras que Kagome trataba de controlar a un lujurioso Inuyasha, que después de haberla abrazado y cubierto con su gabardina comenzó a jugar sucio.

-Inuyasha –gemía bajo tratando de quitar de su pierna la mano que debajo de su falda que ascendía peligrosamente hacía su intimidad- aquí no

-Pero tengo ganitas- le susurraba al oído con una vocecita de niño caprichoso – nada mas poquito

-Nooooooooo umhh! –gimió desesperada. Inuyasha había llegado hasta su sexo y lo acariciaba sobre la pantaleta con una uña, ella lo miró suplicante- Inu..yasha detente- le decía tratando de cerrar las piernas inútilmente- ellos se van a dar cuenta

-Naaah! Míralos –señalo a la otra pareja que se estaba comiendo a besos sin ninguna vergüenza- y mira al enano –el pelirrojo estaba dormido con la boca abierta y el juego ya se le había caído de las manos- así que tenemos oportunidad- le lamió la oreja

-Pero….oooooohhhh!

Inuyasha movía con fuerza sus dedos sobre su clítoris, se estaba mojando y el aroma de su intimidad lo estaba volviendo loco. Hundió su nariz en su cuello y lamía la piel expuesta de su chica.

-Kagome – la muchacha a su lado lo veía con los labios entreabiertos respirando entrecortadamente- ¿me harías lo mismo que te estoy haciendo a ti?- preguntó suplicante señalándole su miembro que estaba parado y parecía como una tienda de campaña por la forma que estaba levantando la gabardina- Por favor tócalo –volvió a lamerle la oreja

Obedientemente estiró la mano y toco su pene duro y caliente que estaba ya fuera de su boxer. Con su mano inexperta le tocaba la punta lo que hizo que Inuyasha se estremeciera y sujetara su mano para mostrarle como debía hacerlo. Ella entendió de inmediato y comenzó a tallárselo duro mientras él continuaba masturbándola pero ahora debajo de la pantaleta, aprovechando que estaba mojadísima le introdujo el dedo.

-mmmmmmhhgggg –gemía Kagome sintiendo el orgasmo cerca

-grrrrrr- Inuyasha gruño pues la manita santa de su niña aumentaba el placer del morbo que le provocaba el saber que podían ser sorprendidos en in fraganti en plena faena

Casi llegaban al orgasmo cuando un grito desgarrador los despertó de su lujuriosa ensoñación.

-¿KAGOME QUE HACEN? ¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, ME QUEDO CIEGO, ME QUEDO CIEGO, MIS OJITOS SAQUENMELOS POR FAVOR!

…………………………………**En algún lugar de Latinoamérica………………..……………………………………….**

El trabajo había sido un éxito, el rescate del rehén no tuvo contratiempos. Gracias a la habilidad de su equipo no fueron detectados por la banda de secuestradores a quienes sorprendieron y eliminaron sin ningún remordimiento, esa era su contribución para el bien de la humanidad. El niño rescatado había sido dejado en un hospital cerca de la casa de sus padres y estos ya se encontraban con él.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente. Era algo extraño pero desde que su esposa había quedado en cinta su cuerpo sufría los estragos del embarazo y además ahora hasta transpiraba.

"_Que desagradable"_

Ahora estaban en un bote en medio del océano, el maletín había sido dejado en el fondo del mar, a los clientes se les daba una ubicación con coordenadas especificas de donde debían dejar el pago una vez que les eran dadas las pruebas de vida del rescatado y acto seguido el teléfono celular desechable por el que eran contactados antes y después del rescate era incinerado para evitar ser rastreados.

Su grupo de rescate de rehenes era usado por gente millonaria cuyos familiares eran raptados ya fuera por dinero o por venganza y debido a que deseaban que todo permaneciera en silencio y se manejara con un bajo perfil contactaban al grupo anónimo que él manejaba que gracias a su gran discreción y efectividad tenía una gran demanda aunque ellos solían elegir a sus clientes pues no querían salvar a delincuentes.

Ahora debían abandonar ese país. En cuanto el buzo saliera con el dinero desaparecerían. Su trabajo había terminado y sus hombres tenían que volver a su vida cotidiana hasta que una nueva misión los volviera a reunir, además su esposa estaba en casa esperándolo y deseaba verla, ella era la única persona en el mundo que era indispensable para él.

-Escuchen, la operación fue exitosa – dijo a los chicos que conformaban su equipo- pero la próxima vez no quiero tener que buscarlos por días, quiero que permanezcan en contacto ¿escuchan?, no quiero que vuelvan a desaparecerse con ese idiota de Shippou en alguna competición de juegos extremos, ya saben que me molesta que tengan los celulares apagados.

-Ya, solo lo hemos hecho una vez no te enojes no es para tanto

-Si viejo, tranquilo – a veces aquel hombre era insoportable, y ahora que su mujercita estaba preñada su humor estaba peor que nunca- no tenemos la culpa de que el embarazo de tu mujer te esté afectando

Era demasiado, sus ojos echaban chispas y estaba a punto de golpear a ese gusano cuando la voz del buzo que en ese momento ponía el maletín sobre el bote lo detuvo.

-Señores creo debemos irnos de aquí, o la guardia costera nos atrapará pues es muy sospechoso que tres hombres permanezcan en un bote en medio del mar a obscuras y con un buzo bajo el agua, podrían pensar que somos narcotraficantes.

-Tienes razón, Ginta tu conducirás el bote, Hakkaku ayuda a Hachi a salir del agua, rápido no perdamos tiempo.

-Al menos podrías pedirnos las cosas por favor, ¿no crees?- Ginta suspiró si no fuera porque ese trabajo le encantaba ya hubiera mandado a volar a ese idiota, bueno, no algo tan extremo pero al menos lo habría intentado aún corriendo el riesgo de ser descuartizado.

-En marcha

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	8. Chapter 8 BlingBling el oráculo hindú y

**Capitulo 8**

**Bling-Bling el oráculo hindú y el equipo de rescate rehenes**

Apenas habían desembarcado en tierra y escondido el bote, cuando vieron a través de los binoculares a la guardia costera en lanchas y helicópteros llegando al lugar de donde habían recuperado el dinero del rescate. A los pocos minutos había una gran operación policial en búsqueda de los sospechosos que se pensaba eran traficantes con algún cargamento de drogas.

Los cuatro apresuraron el paso rumbo al jet para salir de ese lugar sin perder más tiempo. Todo había salido según lo planeado, y eso lo hacía sentir satisfecho, pero debían ser mas cuidadosos, 14 rescates el mismo año en la misma región del continente despertarían sospechas tarde o temprano.

Ya estaban todos a salvo montados en el avión, y en pleno vuelo comenzaron a desestresarse, Ginta y Hakkaku jugaban a las cartas, Hachi escuchaba música irlandesa que era la que lo ponía a tono y Sesshoumaru piloteaba el aeroplano a la vez que meditaba para llegar de mejor ánimo para ver a su mujer.

Sesshoumaru Taisho, en la actualidad era una versión 360 grados diferente al hombre del pasado. A lo largo de los siglos y gracias al estudio y práctica de corrientes filosóficas y espirituales así como de artes marciales había aprendido a apreciar a los seres humanos, y a los seres vivos en general.

Después del termino de la era del Sengoku así como de la mayoría de los seres extraordinarios que lo habitaban y ante la inminente extinción, los sobrevivientes se dispersaron por el mundo, pero siendo tan pocos habían encontrado la manera de mantenerse conectados. Esa necesidad primaria y básica de estar en contacto era una respuesta a mantener viva esa parte de sí que los hacía especiales, para ellos era un poco difícil crear lazos con criaturas perecederas como los seres humanos por ello se reconocían como anclas para mantenerse cuerdos.

Desde hacía casi un siglo se dedicaba al rescate de personas secuestradas, niños para ser mas exactos, de alguna manera la influencia de Rin sobre él jamás lo dejó, aún cuando ella había muerto siglos atrás. Y ahora su equipo conformado por otros 3 integrantes era como su familia, claro sin contar a los 3 seres mas queridos para él que lo esperaban en casa.

**…………………………………………………….Papua Nueva Guinea……………………………………………………….**

En la isla de Papua Nueva Guinea, en lo mas recóndito de la selva de ese país se encontraba una gran mansión vigilada por los mejores artefactos de seguridad para mantener a salvo a sus habitantes, a simple vista parecía muy sencillo introducirse en ella pero los que la habían diseñado sabían que por metro cuadrado a la redonda había colocados censores de movimiento que al detectar la presencia de alguien a menos de 100 metros de la casa disparaban una alarma de seguridad silenciosa que inmediatamente hacía que soltaran a la jauría de perros salvajes entrenados para matar a los intrusos.

Hacía 5 años que habían llegado a vivir ahí, los tres habían formado una familia muy peculiar y disfuncional, y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó como Jaken se había puesto furioso porque Sesshoumaru le había dado la habitación con vista a la cascada. Al principio ninguno se podía acostumbrar al calor lo que hizo que su ahora marido pusiera un sistema de aire acondicionado. Después de eso todo mejoro. Disfrutaban del aire marino y del hermoso paisaje de la región, el verde imponente los hacía recordar un poco al Sengoku pero sin las criaturas que lo hacían tan peculiar, pronto ese lugar se convirtió en su hogar y el centro de operaciones del oráculo y del grupo de rescate de rehenes.

La bella y menuda joven chapoteaba en la enorme piscina rodeada de un bello jardín lleno de árboles frutales y flores exóticas que la hacían sentir en medio del paraíso, además se podían admirar varias fuentes con esculturas de animales marinos talladas en mármoles blancos y verdes que ella misma eligió, Sesshoumaru había mandado construir todo para que se refrescara y divirtiera a su gusto, no le agradaba la idea de que nadara en el océano o paseara por la selva, pues había infinidad de peligros que podrían acecharla y mucho mas cuando él salía de viaje.

Salió del agua luciendo su bikini blanco de dos piezas, del cual sobresalía su prominente estomago que acarició con amor, tenía 18 años y pronto sería la orgullosa madre del primogénito de su amado Sesshoumaru. Ahora volvía a ser Rin, aunque había nacido con otra identidad, regresaba al punto de partida. Se sentó en un sillón a tomar el sol y mientras tomaba su jugo de piña comenzó a recordar el lugar donde nació.

_**Flash Back**_

_Bling- Bling Bikhu era el nombre de la pequeña niña que nacía un martes 13 a las doce de la noche en Bombay, India. Era la primogénita del matrimonio entre Asada y Mohinder Bikhu. En cuanto comenzaron las contracciones la joven madre creyó que era mal augurio por la hora y el día en que nacería su bebé, y cuando la tuvo en sus brazos su sorpresa fue mayor: una niña de nueve meses que apenas pesaba 1.700 gramos y además tenía ya varios dientes._

_A los 4 años la pequeña Bling comenzó a tener sueños y visiones sobre su vida pasada. En ella se veía así misma siendo una niña y viviendo en un lugar de costumbres e idioma extraño que sin embargo comprendía a la perfección, sus padres asesinados por bandidos y su muerte a manos de lobos, estos sueños la hacían despertar en medio de sudor y lagrimas mientras sus padres ignoraban sus pesadillas pues el haber tenido una hija en lugar de un hijo no los tenía muy contentos y mucho menos cuando esa niña era muy extraña y anormal. _

_Cuando cumplió 8 años sus padres preocupados por su falta de crecimiento la llevaron a la capital del país a una clínica del gobierno donde en un principio le diagnosticaron el síndrome de Turner pasando por alto el que no presentara ninguna característica de dicha enfermedad, pues no tenía pliegues en el cuello, o malformaciones en su sistema óseo ni en sus ojos, tras una serie de interminables estudios y luego de un gran un lapso de tiempo llegaron a la conclusión de que únicamente necesitaba tomar hormonas para el crecimiento y mejorar su alimentación. Y sobre su condición psicológica no encontraron nada extraño, lo que les hizo regresar con la niña a regañadientes._

_De vuelta a la aldea sus habilidades psíquicas avanzaban más. Podía escuchar voces que venían de la nada y recuerdos de escenas que no había vivido, sobre personas y lugares que no conocía o había visto. El darse cuenta de cosas intimas sobre personas cercanas o desconocidas sobre todo cuando estas eran penosas o difíciles le provocaba ataques de ansiedad. _

_Sus padres estaban desesperados, pues nada era como ellos deseaban que fuera, su situación económica era muy precaria y el que su madre no hubiese quedado embarazada después de nacer Bling había hecho que entre el matrimonio hubiera un distanciamiento mayor. _

_En su aldea Bling no tenía amigos pues los padres de los demás niños pensaban que no era normal y era una mala influencia, así la pequeña niña de ya 9 años pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en el apuesto hombre que venia a sus sueños. _

_Desde la primera vez que su imagen vino a su cabeza seguida de su varonil voz, supo que era el motivo por el cual había renacido otra vez. Sesshoumaru el Youkai, su amo, el hombre que la había traído a la vida. Recordaba haber muerto y revivido dos veces y lo primero que se encontró frente a ella al abrir los ojos fueron esos dos soles dorados calidos y hermosos. Y ahora sabía donde estaba, la voz en su cabeza le había dado las coordenadas exactas donde se encontraba él. Tan solo quería saber como llegar hasta allá, dudaba que sus padres la llevaran y solo rogaba porque pronto pudieran estar juntos._

_Bling cumplía 10 años cuando el monzón mas destructivo de la historia de la India azotó su país, sumergiendo la población de Bling por completo, la brigada de rescate del ejercito de la India y la cruz roja informaban sobre la desaparición de todos sus habitantes pues la corriente los había arrastrado con su furia junto a sus casas y animales hacía el mar, según ellos todos estaban muertos, incluyendo a Bling, que sin embargo gracias a su buena estrella había llegado flotando sobre la puerta de su casa hasta una remota población de las islas Maldivas. _

_Había pasado 5 días flotando sobre ese trozo de madera en el mar, se sentía asustada y hambrienta cuando perdió la conciencia. Parecía que sería el fin de la pequeña niña hindú cuando a lo lejos un barco pesquero vio el trozo de madera con su tripulante desmayado sobre ella. De inmediato se acercaron y uno de ellos saltó al agua para ver si la pequeña estaba viva, al tomarle el pulso lo notó débil y de inmediato la llevo al barco._

_Los pescadores a bordo se sorprendieron de ver a la que parecía una niña de unos 5 años sobrevivir a todo sobre la puerta que al instante en que fue abandonada por ella se partió en dos y se hundió en el mar. Tomándolo como un buen augurio la llevaron a tierra y la entregaron al medico de la aldea que noto que la chiquilla presentaba un claro cuadro de deshidratación y desnutrición, inmediatamente fue llevada a una choza donde las mujeres de la aldea de pescadores la cuidaron hasta que Bling recupero el conocimiento y se restableció por completo y fue entonces que inició la búsqueda que no abandonó hasta que lo encontró._

_**End Flash Back**_

El ruido del jet aterrizando en el espacio detrás de la casa hizo que se levantara y se cubriera con un pareo la parte inferior de su cuerpo para salir corriendo a encontrar a los recién llegados.

Sesshoumaru sonrió internamente cuando la vio ir hacía él, ya antes le había advertido que no corriera de esa manera para evitar un accidente, pero al parecer Rin había dejado de hacerle caso y obedecerlo hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

-Mi amor- dijo la jovencita lanzándose a sus brazos – llegaste

-Si, ¿como estas? –le acarició el vientre desnudo- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre correr?

-No me regañes –dijo haciendo un puchero- me sentía muy solita sin ti

-Donde esta Jaken?

-Salió esta madrugada rumbo a…. se me olvidó, pero hablaría con su editor sobre el nuevo libro

-Hola Rin- saludo Ginta con la mano- ¿Cómo va ese pastel?

-Jijiji! Muy bien, creciendo mucho, ¿ves? –dijo mostrándole su protuberancia- será igual de grande que su papá –recibió una mirada intensa de su marido- hola Hakkaku, hola Hachi!

-Hola Rin –respondieron al unísono

-Que les parece si vienen a casa a comer algo? –vió como los tres hombre miraban al impasible Sesshoumaru quien solamente asintió con la cabeza - Vamos, deben estar hambrientos.

Dentro de la casa, Rin trataba de ayudar a las cocineras haciéndolas tardarse aún mas, mientras, los cuatro hombres permanecían en la terraza bebiendo un cóctel esperando el llamado de la anfitriona que preparaba las viandas en la cocina.

-Bueno Ginta ¿adonde quieres ir a gastarte el dinero? A mi me gustaría ir a escalar a Nepal –dijo el lobo pues la tajada de las ganancias para cada uno ascendían a varios millones de euros

-No sé Hakkaku, he pensado en hacer surf o paracaidismo en Australia

-Pues yo prefiero ir a mi cabaña en el bosque, hace mucho que no respiro el olor a pino y ya es hora de que me dedique un poco a la pintura- dijo Hachi reclinándose en un sillón

Sesshoumaru permanecía pensativo, aquellos idiotas apenas terminaban un trabajo y desaparecían para despilfarrar el dinero a tontas y locas.

-Deberían ir a Tokio a visitar a Inuyasha, Hachi supongo que aún no sabes que ese monje amigo tuyo esta con él

-El maestro Miroku?

-Que otro monje era amigo de Inuyasha? –Suspiró- además, así sabría donde localizarlos si surge otra misión

-Pues yo si voy, y ustedes muchachos?

-Yo me apunto –dijo Ginta

-Yo también, así podemos pedirle la revancha a Shippou

-Bueno es unánime. Iremos a Tokio.

**……………………………….**

La comida estaba servida en la mesa y los comensales disfrutaban el banquete, incluso Sesshoumaru que con el embarazo había adquirido mayor gusto por la comida humana, aunque eso había comenzado hacía tiempo pero hasta entonces solo se había limitado a ciertos líquidos o frutos. Ginta, Hakkaku y Hachi saboreaban el asado hasta el punto de chuparse los dedos y el helado de durazno en combinación con pastel de frutas fue como una catarsis para el espíritu. Rin se limitó a comer sus vegetales y un poco de carne de pavo pues no era de muy buen comer, pero el helado y el pastel si lo devoró en raciones enormes lo que hizo que su marido levantara una ceja.

-Que? –gruño molesta

-Deberías doblar la ración de legumbres y carne y disminuir el azúcar, el bebé necesita nutrimentos en mayor cantidad, además estas muy delgada

-Pero yo soy delgada, mi constitución física es así, además no me gusta que me molestes cuando como –dijo enojada con las mejillas sonrojadas

-Sabes lo que dijo el doctor

-Pero me tomo todas mis vitaminas- gimoteó- y además – dijo mas tranquila- si engordo no me encontrarás bonita y no podré hacer lo que tanto te gusta

-Rin…-dijo a tono de advertencia pues los invitados parecían atentos a la charla de la pareja y no le gustaba que los demás estuvieran enterados de su vida intima

-Que? Ellos saben que tenemos relaciones Sesshoumaru –volteó a ver a sus amigos que parecían a la expectativa de detalles jugosos de parte de la chica- o piensan a caso que este bebé es por una concepción inmaculada?

Los chicos se atragantaron mientras veían a su jefe con un semblante aún mas serio, aguantándose seguramente las ganas de echarlos de ahí, parecía increíble el poder que Rin tenía sobre él, si se tratara de alguna otra persona seguramente la habría hecho trizas pero con ella hacia lo único que podía hacer: respirar profundo y aguantarse.

-Creo que deberían irse ya- dijo pasados unos 30 minutos cuando su mujer había terminado lo que sobraba del enorme pastel- pueden llevarse la avioneta, tiene el tanque lleno, pero no olvides Hachi evadir el radar de vuelos.

-Lo que tú digas – contestó mientras se levantaba de la mesa- chicos ya es hora

-Adonde van? –Pregunto Rin poniéndose de pie y estirándose- ¿Por qué tienen que irse tan pronto?

-Vamos a Tokio, a visitar a Inuyasha

-Ah, van a ver a Miroku y Sango ¿verdad Hachi?

-Si, porque no me habías dicho que ya lo habían encontrado?

-Pues, porque primero tenían que ayudarlo a recordar su vida pasada, de lo contrario si te hubieras presentado ante él antes, no te hubiera reconocido

-Aprovecharemos además para viajar por todo el país –dijo Ginta comiéndose una manzana- hace tiempo que no lo recorremos completo y seguramente hay muchas cosas diferentes y divertidas que hacer y ver.

-Pues ya váyanse, hay alerta de tifón y los podría agarrar una turbulencia – dijo Sesshoumaru señalando algunos nubarrones formándose en el cielo

-Si, ya nos vamos. – Dijo Hakkaku- bueno Rin como siempre ha sido un placer verte cuídate mucho y a ese bebé también.

-Nos saludas al neuras de Jaken y lo felicitas. El último libro estuvo de lujo- agregó Hachi mientras se dirigían a la salida- no es necesario que nos acompañes- dijo al ver a Rin tratando de seguirlos- mejor quédate a descansar.

Rin estaba parada en la terraza viendo el aeroplano donde iban sus amigos surcar los cielos, y se quedó ahí mirándolo hasta que se perdió en el horizonte. Estaba girándose cuando sintió al bebé patear su vientre y eso la hizo sonreír. Sesshoumaru que cruzaba la puerta para ir hacía ella pudo escuchar perfectamente el latido del corazón de su hijo y en su rostro se formó una media sonrisa.

-Sesshoumaru ¿Cuándo iremos a verlos nosotros?

-Cuando no corras ningún riesgo de perder al niño

-Entonces será pronto –dijo mientras sentía sus brazos en su cintura- sabes siempre he querido preguntarte esto – su mirada enigmática parecía estarla animando a preguntar- ¿Cuál será tu reacción cuando nazca el bebé y notes que se parece mas a Inuyasha que a ti?

-Tenías que echarlo todo a perder

Rin sonrió divertida mientras su marido la abrazaba y no podía evitar pensar que aquello que decía era cierto: su hijo parecería más hijo de su hermano que suyo. Suspiró y la alejó un poco de si, para responderle.

-No me interesa cual sea su aspecto, en realidad hace mucho tiempo que dejé de lado esos prejuicios acerca de la apariencia física o de la especie de las personas, además….

-Además que?

-Seguramente será tan lindo como tú e inteligente como yo

-Te quiero – se estrechó a su cuerpo satisfecha por su respuesta

-Voy a bañarme, he sudado como un cerdo y no me gusta la sensación de suciedad en mi piel

-Quieres que te talle la espalda?

-Hoy no –añadió ante su mirada decepcionada- prefiero acostarme a tu lado a descansar

-Esta bien, yo iré a caminar un poco al jardín, estoy demasiado llena

**……………………….**

En su habitación Sesshoumaru se despojaba de la ropa para ducharse y despejarse un poco. Pensaba en lo que el embarazo de Rin estaba haciendo con él y le daban escalofríos: nunca en sus más remotas pesadillas imaginó sentirse tan humano.

Su silueta delgada, alta y musculosa se reflejaba en el espejo gigante que tanto le gustaba a la chica con quien compartía la habitación, llevaba el cabello a la altura de sus hombros siempre sujeto con una liga para mayor practicidad, a menudo Rin quien había adquirido gran habilidad como peluquera se lo despuntaba por las mañanas y a veces por las noches, pues debido a su condición Youkai este crecía mas rápido de lo normal.

Su apariencia a diferencia de Inuyasha y Shippou no había cambiado mucho, la mayoría lo ubicaba dentro del rango de los 20 y los 30 años de edad. Y su éxito entre el genero femenino en todos los continentes en los que estuvo fue arrollador, si hubiese guardado todos los números telefónicos que le dieron las mujeres y algunos hombres desde que este se había inventado hubiera podido llenar fácilmente 100 guías telefónicas. La verdad era que se le acercaban con los pretextos mas absurdos desde que el niño deforme a su lado era una ternura (lo que había traumatizado aún mas al pobre Jaken) hasta preguntarle que marca de tinte usaba para tener ese tono plateado tan bonito. Pero de todas las excusas más tontas la que mas recordaba era la de una mujer americana que lo había querido seducir prometiéndole un jugoso contrato como modelo si se iba con ella a la cama y la dejó con un palmo de narices al negarse, como si a él le hubiese interesado exhibirse.

Estaba a punto de meterse a la ducha cuando sonó el teléfono, contestó y una voz familiar salió del otro lado del auricular. Era Jaken. Avisaba que no llegaría a dormir, necesitaba estar varios días en Londres para finiquitar su asunto con la editorial que publicaba sus libros, desde hacía tiempo se había hecho un nombre en el mundo de la ciencia ficción, su gusto por ese tipo de literatura había nacido con la guerra de las galaxias, en ese entonces todo el mundo lo confundía con Yoda lo que había hecho sentir al viejo youkai soñado, pues era bastante frecuente que la gente lo parara en la calle para pedirle autógrafos, sin embargo como no podía ser actor, decidió dedicarse a escribir, y gozaba de un gran éxito.

Sesshoumaru se había alegrado- aunque nunca se lo dijo- de que Jaken encontrara un pasatiempo que lo entretuviera pues recordaba lo herido que se había sentido cuando no lo incluyó en el equipo de rescate que manejaba. Nunca entendió como siendo él su inseparable compañero hubiera elegido a aquellos lobos y al mapache para acompañarlo en su arriesgado trabajo y eso los había hecho separarse un tiempo, hasta que cansado de vagar y trabajar en distintos lugares decidió volver con él, después de eso no volvieron a hablar del tema. Sin embargo la razón oculta por la que no lo había incluido fue porque Jaken era su único amigo y por su edad y su falta de habilidades no habría aportado nada al equipo, pero sobre todo no lo quería poner en peligro.

**……………………………………….**

Ahora después de que sus tres amigos y socios de su esposo se habían marchado rumbo a Japón, y de terminar su caminata, Rin se había puesto un negligé negro para seducir a Sesshoumaru. Hacía un año cuando comenzaron a tener relaciones, y él siempre había sido tierno y generoso con ella, siempre la había dejado satisfecha, pero a raíz de su embarazo sentía un volcán de hormonas en su interior, además se sentía celosa de toda mujer que lo volteaba a ver y esas las podía contar por millones.

Sesshoumaru salía de la ducha con solo una toalla cubriendo su parte inferior, cuando la vio recargaba en la puerta de la habitación. Rin era toda una mujer, contrario a todos los pronósticos, desde que contrató a los especialistas en crecimiento la chica se había desarrollado perfectamente y había crecido considerablemente, aunque aún parecía menor de lo que era, pero eso no le importaba ya, en el pasado las burlas del idiota de Inuyasha con respecto al amor y apariencia de la muchacha lo habían hecho sentir como un pederasta pero Rin había sido muy convincente en sus argumentos al decirle que no importaba cuantos años tuviera, él siempre le llevaría la misma cantidad de siglos y después de escuchar tan razonables palabras ya no se resistió a ella.

-Rin ¿Qué haces vestida así? – preguntó en voz baja enloquecido por su aroma de hembra en celo

Reconoció que su pregunta era estúpida, pues era obvio lo que su mujercita quería, no podía dejar de verla. Su piel suave de color miel era hipnotizante y sus grandes y almendrados ojos marrones con pequeños puntos verdes al igual que sus senos aún mas grandes debido al embarazo lo tenían hecho un idiota.

-No sabes lo que deseo? – Se acercó a él con la sensualidad de un felino- Te deseo a ti, te quiero a ti

-Rin –dijo cuando la chica le quitó la toalla dejándolo completamente desnudo y admiraba su enorme miembro mientras lo tumbaba en la cama para después sentarse sobre sus piernas- ¿no crees que el bebé…?

-Sesshoumaru, es noticia vieja eso de que los bebés no son lastimados durante el sexo, además – deslizó un dedo sobre su musculoso pecho- es bueno que tu hijo sienta el amor entre sus padres

-Bueno –dijo deslizándole los tirantes de la prenda hasta dejarle el pecho descubierto- después no te quejes.

-Nunca lo hago- sonrió al sentir sus labios lamiendo sus pezones- mmmmmh, te amo

Sesshoumaru lamía los senos de Rin hambriento, su mujer temblaba de deseo, y le jalaba el cabello presa de su excitación. El deslizó el negligé sobre su cabeza para dejarla solamente con la pequeña tanga negra que usaba la chica. Con suavidad la colocó sobre la cama y comenzó a acariciarla de arriba abajo, deslizó la braga entre sus piernas y la aventó al suelo.

Rin jadeaba mientras sentía sus manos abriendo sus piernas para acariciar su sexo ardiente, Sesshoumaru volvió a la carga con sus sensibles senos mientras sus dedos se introducían en su sexo preparándola para ser penetrada. Rin lo sorprendió cuando de improvisto se incorporó tomando su miembro erecto e introduciéndoselo a la boca, recorría desde el tronco hasta sus testículos con su lengua, mientras Sesshoumaru disfrutaba del placer que recibía de la boca de su esposa.

"_Así que esto es lo que aprende cuando pasa horas sola navegando en la red- pensaba él"_

Aquella sensación era tan maravillosa que la jaló sobre si formando un fabuloso 69 para brindarle las mismas caricias que estaba recibiendo, Sesshoumaru introducía su lengua en su cavidad, a la par que ella hacía lo mismo con su miembro pero en su boca; estaban llevándose al clímax, cuando él paro y la bajó de encima de él para posarla sobre la cama y poniéndola de lado se acomodó detrás de ella, sin dejar de acariciarle el clítoris levanto su pierna y la colocó sobre su cintura, ante la urgencia de Rin comenzó a penetrarle la vagina por detrás, mientras besaba su cuello y su espalda. Cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax la chica se volteó y acomodó a su lado poniendo su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Finalmente cansados y felices los venció el sueño.

**………………………………**

Sesshoumaru despertó y beso la cabeza de su mujer. Rin dormía abrazada de su torso, como lo hacía siempre desde que la hizo su mujer, o más bien desde que Rin lo hizo suyo, ante este recuerdo no pudo evitar una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, siempre supo que esa chica tenía algo especial. Sesshoumaru recordó cuando Rin volvió a su vida 7 años antes.

**………….Flash Back…………..**

_En ese entonces vivía junto a Jaken en las __Montañas de Shangai, Mongolia.__ Ese lugar lo había elegido debido a era una zona boscosa y remota de difícil acceso, una región con poca afluencia de gente en la que estarían libres de extraños._

_Jaken solía tomarse vacaciones lejos de Sesshoumaru para desintoxicarse de su compañía mutua, hacía tiempo que se dedicaba a escribir y le gustaba viajar para recolectar nuevas ideas y poder escribir historias frescas, dándole a Sesshoumaru tiempo para meditar y practicar las disciplinas que le permitían mantenerse equilibrado y en armonía._

_Esa tarde había estado meditando como solía hacerlo, cuando a lo lejos sobre una bestia de carga y con un grupo de 4 nómadas pudo distinguir una pequeña figura infantil, el aroma que llegó hasta su nariz lo confundió pues nunca lo había olido pero sin embargo había algo en el que le era familiar. De pronto sin previo aviso, la chiquilla descendió del animal y se despidió de sus acompañantes quienes rápidamente continuaron su camino, sin embargo la niña camino con paso seguro hasta él. _

_-Hola –dijo la niña con una enorme sonrisa – no sabes cuanto tiempo te he buscado Sesshoumaru_

_-Quien eres? –Pregunto intrigado a la chiquilla que parecía tener menos de una década de edad y lo llamaba por el nombre que había dejado de usar siglos antes- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_- Lo sé todo de ti –dijo sonriendo mientras se abrazaba a su cintura- de igual manera en que tu sabes todo de mi_

_-¿Quién eres? –repitió nuevamente separándola de sí e inclinándose hacía la niña con la mirada que solía poner para amedrentar a sus adversarios- contesta_

_-Sesshoumaru, yo no me asusto tan fácilmente –sonrió alargando su mano y acariciando la media luna de su frente- yo conozco la calidez que hay en tu corazón –lo miró con sus enormes ojos y sonrió al notar el brillo de sorpresa y desconcierto en los ojos del hombre_

_-Rin? –preguntó _

_-Si, soy yo –se volvió a abrazar a él, solo que esta vez Sesshoumaru la alzo estrechándola en sus fuertes brazos- te he buscado durante casi un año, me costó llegar hasta aquí pero valió la pena_

_-Como me encontraste? – dijo llevándola cargando dentro de la cabaña- ¿Quién te trajo hasta aquí?- preguntó depositándola en el suelo pues si esa niña lo había hallado con tanta facilidad es que ese lugar había dejado de ser un escondite seguro- contéstame Rin_

_-No te asustes, veras yo –dijo mientras observaba el interior de la cabaña- soy una especie de oráculo –volteó a verlo para ver su reacción_

_-Dices que tienes poderes psíquicos? –preguntó caminando en círculos, si eso era cierto entonces no habría nada que temer, bueno eso siempre y cuando ella no hubiese compartido esa información con alguien_

_- Sesshoumaru_

_-Dime –dijo aún sin acostumbrarse a oírla decir su nombre sin el "amo" _

_-Podrías sentarte?- dijo sonriendo- es que para poder ver tu cara necesito inclinar mi cabeza hacía atrás y me esta dando tortícolis_

_Sesshoumaru tomó asiento en un sillón de la sala y la observó. No había notado la corta estatura de la niña, era del mismo tamaño que en su vida anterior, pero ahora parecía mas joven, eso lo intrigó ¿Cómo una niña tan pequeña había llegado tan fácilmente hasta él?, además su vocabulario era muy amplio y en su mirada había un brillo de madurez que contrastaba con su imagen infantil._

_-Quieres que te cuente sobre mi eh? – Tomó asiento en una silla del comedor- ¿podrías darme chocolate? – se sonrojó cuando su barriga gruño de hambre- perdón, es que no he podido comer nada en estos dos últimos días._

_Sesshoumaru se levantó y le arrimó pan y un vaso con leche de cabra, consideraba que esa niña debía comer sano si tenía alguna esperanza de crecer. Se sentó en la mesa al lado de Rin que inmediatamente comenzó a devorar el alimento ante la mirada curiosa e intrigada del hombre a su lado. La veía tan pequeña y tan frágil que nuevamente el deseo de protegerla renació en él, de la misma manera que en el Sengoku._

_-Ah, que rico! –dijo Rin sobándose el estomago y limpiándose el bigote de leche con la manga de su sweater- Bueno, yo nací hace 11 años en Bombay, India_

_-Tienes 11 años?_

_-Si, lo sé parezco de 5, al principio los doctores pensaban que padecía el síndrome de Turner –hizo una mueca- hasta que notaron que no tenía cuello de piel ondulada, anomalías en mis ojos o en huesos, así que dedujeron inteligentemente que debía simplemente mejorar mi alimentación y tomar hormonas para el crecimiento pero…_

_-Que pasó?_

_-Pues vivíamos en un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad y pues mis padres no tenían dinero, así que…-se encogió de hombros- no me las dieron_

_-y tus padres, como te permitieron venir hasta acá?_

_-Ellos murieron el año pasado por un monzón, de hecho toda mi villa desapareció, nos dieron por muertos, incluyéndome. Así que no debes preocuparte de que alguien me busque. Y bueno mi ángel de la guarda me protegió para llegar hasta ti. – se puso de pie y se sentó en sus piernas para sorpresa de Sesshoumaru- fue divertido viajar de polizón en aviones y barcos de carga sin que nadie se diera cuenta._

_Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Rin habló por última vez, Sesshoumaru aún la tenía sobre sus piernas con su cabeza recargada en su pecho y su manita sobre uno de sus hombros._

_-Rin ¿deseas permanecer conmigo?- preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta, bajó un poco su cabeza y la vió dormida._

_Se levantó y la llevó a una de las habitaciones donde la recostó sobre la cama y la cubrió con una colcha. Se pasó la mano por el cabello. Rin había vuelto._

**…………………Fin Flash Back…………………..**

Sesshoumaru después de recordar nuevamente volvió a quedarse dormido.

**………………………………………………………..Tokio, Japón………………………………………………………………………..**

El jet aterrizaba sobre el techo del edificio donde vivían Inuyasha y los demás cuando a lo lejos vieron la figura del joven pelirrojo quien curioso de saber quien se atrevía a aterrizar sin permiso en el helipuerto había subido para encarar al o a los desconocidos. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a los tres tipos de descendían del aeroplano.

-Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaron que vendrían?

-Queríamos darles una sorpresa- dijo Ginta sonriendo

-Pues vaya si me sorprendieron, Inuyasha quería venir a molerlos a golpes, de no ser porque Kagome lo detuvo ahorita no estuvieran tan contentos

-Y dime donde esta Miroku?- preguntó Hachi

-Vengan los llevo

En la sala se encontraban los cuatro amigos tomando un refrigerio, después de la escena de la limousine Kagome no le permitía a Inuyasha manosearla en publico y aunque su primera reacción había sido de molestia se contuvo pues la mirada de enojo de Kagome aún lo paralizaba de miedo.

-Shippou esta tardando mucho- gruño parándose del sillón- debería ir a ver que pasa, tal vez este en apuros

-Cálmate Inuyasha – aconsejó Miroku – ¿entonces para que tienes tanta gente trabajando en seguridad si no los dejas hacer su trabajo?

-Tiene razón Miroku- Kagome se paró y se colocó frente a él- Además Shippou no es un niño, es capaz de salir de problemas el solo.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando el muchacho apareció con los otros tres acompañantes en la puerta.

-Miren quienes nos vinieron a ver –dijo feliz mientras Ginta, Hakkaku y Hachi entraban- acaban de llegar de Papua Nueva Guinea

-Maestro Miroku?-dijo Hachi caminando hasta ponerse frente al monje- ¿no me reconoce?

-Hachi?-preguntó Miroku que recibía miles de imágenes en su cerebro y con una amplia sonrisa lo abrazaba- amigo, tanto tiempo sin vernos

-Maestro sigue usted igual que siempre, es asombroso como su apariencia es la misma, ¿lo demás seguirá igual también?

-Bueno Hachi, si te refieres a mi gusto por las chicas lindas yo…

-No ha cambiado- contesto Sango por él- pero siendo generosa le he permitido ver sin tocar

-Sango? –Dijo el mapache sorprendido- ¿usted también esta aquí?

-Acaso no la estas viendo idiota? –dijo Inuyasha que escuchaba la conversación un tanto aburrido

-Inuyasha –le advirtió Kagome- el que estés de mal humor no te da derecho a desquitarte con los demás

-Si Inuyasha ya tranquilízate- la apoyó Sango logrando que su amigo soltara un bufido de molestia

-Oigan, nosotros también estamos aquí- dijo Ginta al notar que nadie los había saludado

-Chicos que gusto verlos –dijo Kagome acercándose a ellos para darles la bienvenida – Hace tanto que no los veía

-Kagome luce usted igual que hace 500 años ¿acaso es usted bruja?

-Ay, y luego no quieren que me enoje! –se quejó Inuyasha mientras retiraba la mano que Hakkaku tenía sobre Kagome- que no recuerdan que ella viajaba a través del tiempo desde el pozo tragahuesos?

-Eh, ah! Si ya recordé, Kouga nos habló una vez sobre ello- dijo Hakkaku al fin

-Y donde esta él?- preguntó Kagome – se quedó en Papua?

Se hizo un silencio que duro unos minutos, aún cuando había pasado tiempo aún les seguía pareciendo dura la muerte de su amigo y jefe de la tribu de lobos.

-Kagome –fue Inuyasha quien habló- Kouga falleció hace siglos

-Pe…pero como?- dijo sin poder evitar las lagrimas en sus ojos pues para ella solamente habían pasado 3 años

-Fue durante un bombardeo –Ginta suspiró- unos mercenarios humanos atacaron una aldea y lanzaron una bomba sobre una escuela repleta de niños, Kouga logro salvarlos pero él….

-Murió – Kagome no pudo evitar llorar, pues el recuerdo de Kouga era uno de los más queridos que tenía de aquel lugar

Inuyasha la abrazaba, no le molestaba que llorara por él, pues después de que ella partió todos los involucrados en la lucha contra Naraku se habían acercado casi sin darse cuenta y Kouga se había convertido en su amigo, recordó como le había dolido la noticia de su muerte y sobre todo se había jurado proteger a todos los que amaba cuando vivía.

-Entonces que han hecho de su vida desde entonces?- dijo Sango rompiendo un poco la atmósfera de tristeza – a que se dedican?

-Bueno nosotros trabajamos haciendo labores humanitarias –dijo Hakkaku con una sonrisa

-Ah, con algún grupo de ayuda internacional ¿como la cruz roja? ¿el ejercito de salvación?

-Jajajaj, no exactamente- repuso Ginta- veras nosotros rescatamos gente privada de su libertad

-Sacan gente de la cárcel?- grito horrorizada- Ayudan a criminales a escapar?

-NO- gritó Hachi- nosotros liberamos secuestrados

-Wow, que generoso y noble de su parte, poner sus habilidades naturales para salvar gente –dijo la chica con admiración

-Bah! No lo hacen de gratis Sango

-A que te refieres Inuyasha?- preguntó la chica curiosa

-A que los salvan a cambio de una jugosa suma de dinero

-Queeee?????- gritaron las dos chicas escandalizadas

-Bueno, los secuestrados son ricos y sus padres ofrecen grandes sumas por nuestra ayuda, además el trabajo es muy riesgoso y garantizamos la entrega de la victima sana y salva

-Aun así…..

-Y quieren saber quien es el cerebro tras la organización? –Preguntó Inuyasha satisfecho de la reacción de las mujeres- Su amado Sesshoumaru

-Que..Sesshoumaru…es…su jefe?-dijo Kagome impactada- ¿Cómo es que terminaron trabajando para él?

-Bueno es una larga historia pero….

-Esperen –dijo Sango interrumpiéndolos- la pregunta correcta sería ¿como es que los soporta siendo tan cobardes y no los ha matado aún? Digo, perdón, pero ustedes no eran los más valientes que he conocido

-Pues para tu conocimiento somos seres de extraordinario valor y de incontables habilidades –dijo Hakkaku ignorando la mirada dudosa y burlona de Shippou- de otra manera el jefe Sesshoumaru no nos tendría a su lado.

-Ay, si el jefe Sesshoumaru –Inuyasha imitaba el tono de Ginta

-Entonces, de verdad que ha cambiado mucho –dijo Kagome pensativa- y donde se encuentra él? ¿En Nueva Guinea?

-Aja, allá vive con Jaken y su esposa

-Queeee????- volvieron a gritar las chicas sorprendidas mas Miroku – Sesshoumaru esta casado?

-Así es, desde hace casi un año –dijo Hachi encogiéndose de hombros y comiéndose la fruta que había sobre la mesa- ya hasta va a ser papá

-Queeee????

-YA ME TIENEN HARTO!- Inuyasha estaba molesto parecía que todo lo referente a su hermano les parecía tan excitante y maravilloso- _**si**_ esta casado y va a ser papá y quieren saber quien es la mujer?

-Quien? –dijo Kagome muriéndose de la curiosidad

-No, adivinen

-Por favor Inuyasha- dijo Sango molesta- ¿chicos quien es?

Los hombres se quedaron callados, el pésimo humor del hanyou era algo por lo que no querían pasar, al menos no después de tan largo viaje.

-Esta bien, la conocemos?- pregunto Kagome a su prometido

-Si

-Del Sengoku?

-Aja

-Bueno Kagura no es –dijo Kagome a Sango quien tomo una hoja en donde anotó todos los nombres de las conocidas y tacho el de la sicóloga- Era joven entonces?

-Mucho

-Tacha a Kaede

-Tenía cabello oscuro?

-Sip

-Borra a Ayame, Tsubaki y a Kanna

-Era Youkai

-Nop

-Era humana entonces, Sango borra a las mujeres gato –la chica hizo una mueca- cuantas opciones quedan?

-Dos

-No…-dijo al revelarse la identidad de la chica en su cabeza, al notarlo Inuyasha solo sonrió- es Rin?- su novio asintió- ES RIN!!!!!!!!!

-Rin? La pequeña Rin?- dijo Sango sin salir de su asombro- Wow, digo….!Wow!

-Vaya quien lo diría que esa niña conquistaría el corazón de tu hermano –dijo Miroku poniéndole la mano en el hombro a su amigo

-Y como es que ellos se encontraron?-dijo Kagome tejiéndose historias románticas en su cabecita- ¿Dónde fue?¿que sucedió?

-Bueno, pues según hasta donde nos ha contado Rin, fue ella quien lo encontró a él –respondió Ginta

-Pero como?

-Con sus poderes psíquicos supongo- dijo Ginta sentado en un mullido sillón- dijo que lo había soñado desde que era muy pequeña y cuando quedó huérfana lo buscó

-Es casi parecido a la historia antigua- dijo Sango triste por Rin- ¿pero a que poderes psíquicos te refieres?

-Bueno chicas, yo les contaré esa parte- dijo Shippou adelantándose a Inuyasha que solamente cerró la boca molesto- pues verán cuando Sesshoumaru se encontró con Rin ella se puso en contacto con nosotros, pues ella recordaba toda su vida anterior, o al menos casi toda, y fue ella quien nos dijo la localización de Miroku y Sango pero enviamos a nuestro equipo a corroborar la información, ella además nos a ayudado en situaciones riesgosas y hemos salido de todo bien librados.

-Y porque no nos habían dicho nada sobre Rin? ¿No creyeron que querríamos verla?

-Si, por eso no lo hicimos, a Sesshoumaru le molesta que acaparen a su mujercita –dijo Inuyasha – no le gusta que la gente se le acerque

-No, a Sesshoumaru le molesta que TU te le acerques a Rin, porque la tratas como si fuera un radar de señales paranormales y no un ser humano- aclaro Hachi ante la mirada asesina de Inuyasha- debes admitir que no tienes muy buenos modales para tratar a las personas, y mas cuando hieres la susceptibilidad de una mujer en estado de gestación.

-Que hiciste Inuyasha?-dijo Kagome con las manos en las caderas y su mirada reprobatoria

-Yo no hice nada

-Que hizo Hachi?

-Le dijo que parecía una culebra con una sandía atorada en la barriga

-Quee????????

* * *

**Agradecimientos**

Quiero agradecerles a todas las que han seguido esta historia, pero sobre todo a:

Aori Hime Murasaki

vaipra

Chii

anniemoon

lorena

Nadja-chan

Vampire Star

Jhung_Yuki

Lunerita

setsuna17

NinaChan18

AllySan

Lolichan36

Paaulaa

Cla-chan

Nadja-chan

coneja

Kiome

PrincessSherezadaMoon

Inujocelyn

nii-chan

SesshoMamorUyashaGF

serena tsukino chiba

slipknot390

Gracias amigas por darme ánimos para continuar con este fic y les comunico que estos primeros capítulos son los introductorios a la cacería, espero contar con ustedes hasta el final. Quiero poder actualizar capítulos de cada historia semanalmente, esta vez me he atrasado un poco por que pasé mi lapso depresivo, pero ya me siento mejor. Besos y hasta la próxima.


	9. El bailarin principal de la obra: Konga

**Capitulo 9**

**El bailarín principal de la obra:**

**Konga Baryshnikov**

…_**.Moscú, Rusia dos semanas antes…**_

Cuando el oráculo le avisó de su presencia en este mundo y su ubicación actual Ayame inmediatamente hizo sus maletas y partió rumbo a Moscú. En la ciudad ya tenía preparado el lugar donde pasaría la temporada que necesitaría para acercarse a él. Aunque se sentía un poco nerviosa no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar nuevamente a su lado.

Durante los siglos en los que él no estuvo con ella pasaron muchas cosas, se educó, obtuvo habilidades que nunca imaginó tener, e incluso cambió su modo de ver la vida, pasaron muchos hombres por su cama -incluyendo a un youkai- pero ninguno pudo borrar a Kouga de su corazón. Así que cuando Rin le dijo donde vivía lo dejó todo y corrió en su búsqueda, aun si para su sorpresa el chico no correspondía a lo que ella hubiera esperado eso no la detendría, su amor iba mas allá de lo físico, sexo o de la edad, lo amaba porque si y eso era mas que suficiente.

El automóvil en el que viajaba Ayame conducía por las calles aledañas a la ubicación de su objetivo. Admiró la belleza de la ciudad, la arquitectura era una mezcla extraña de modernidad e historia que le deleitaba la pupila. Dio un largo vistazo hacía la dirección donde sabía que él estaba, suspiró y tomó su abrigo mientras el botones del hotel la seguía con su equipaje. Pensó para sí que en unas horas lo volvería a ver y eso la hizo sonreír.

Konga Baryshnikov nacido en la ciudad de Moscú, Rusia había quedado huérfano de padre desde que estaba en el vientre de la madre debido a las constantes guerras étnica del país, su madre Ava Pavlova había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para mantener a su pequeño de manera decorosa. Sin embargo dado el aumento de la canasta básica y la escasez del empleo comenzó a trabajar de camarera en un hotel, donde rápidamente fue reclutada por un tratante de blancas que la vendía a turistas para saciar sus instintos. Meses después fue encarcelada por prostitución dejando a su pequeño hijo al cuidado de sus abuelos.

Desde temprana edad el pequeño Konga había demostrado una gran habilidad y gusto por la gimnasia y el ballet clásico, pero aunque era bueno en lo primero debido a la gran competencia y los pocos lugares para la selección nacional opto por dedicarse a lo segundo y debido a su talento fue aceptado en la mejor escuela de danza del país.

Y precisamente dentro de unas semanas sería una de las noches más importantes en la vida del joven Baryshnikov, pues sería el inicio de su prometedora carrera como bailarín de danza clásica y haciendo nada más ni nada menos que el papel principal de la obra.

-Entonces…..- dijo Sasha Petrov el director - ya saben todos el papel que desempeñaran en la obra, y tu- dijo señalando a Konga- que serás el príncipe Sigfrido –dijo levantando una ceja- espero que no me falles, pues todo el mundo espera que lo hagas para echarme en cara el poner uno de los principales papeles en manos de un novato

-No se preocupe señor- dijo Konga- daré mi mejor esfuerzo

-Espero mas que tu mejor esfuerzo- lo contradijo el señor Petrov- espero que lo hagas excelentemente bien

-Claro señor Petrov, así lo haré

-Bueno ya tenemos un mes en esto, así que espero que ahora que falta tan poco tiempo para el estreno den un 200 por ciento de ustedes para hacer de esta presentación un éxito total –dijo batiendo las palmas- a trabajar, muevan su perezoso trasero y a practicar!

**……………………………….**

Ayame estaba instalada en una habitación de uno de los mejores hoteles del centro de la ciudad, además le quedaba a unas cuadras del teatro principal donde se llegarían a cabo las presentaciones de ballet en un par de semanas. Se cambió de ropa y se puso unos jeans y un abrigo negro, estaba nerviosa, sabía que no debía esperar gran cosa de ese encuentro sin embargo su corazón no dejaba de latir con rapidez, había hablado con algunos conocidos y le habían asegurado la entrada a los ensayos.

-Bueno Kouga, al fin nos veremos de nuevo.

**…........................…………**

Los ensayos siempre resultaban bastante agotadores, los constantes regaños del señor Petrov lo hacían sentir peor en lugar de motivarlo. Konga se sentía presionado a hacer un buen trabajo, pues sus abuelos habían hecho hasta lo imposible por pagarle las clases de ballet y su sueño era verlo triunfar a lo grande, y él por su parte deseaba darles una vida digna a los ancianos que no habían hecho otra cosa mas que apoyarlo.

-Suficiente por hoy –gritó iracundo el director- váyanse a descansar y los quiero aquí mañana temprano

-Señor-dijo acercándose a Petrov quien volteo a verlo como si fuera un insecto- quiero pedirle disculpas por no haberlo hecho bien hoy, pero le prometo que mañana…

-Mira niño –dijo apuntándole con el dedo- esta es una oportunidad única en el mundo, no quiero promesas quiero hechos, si esta semana no veo mejoría te reemplazaré, ¿acaso no sabes que tu al igual que los demás tienes un reemplazo?

-Le prometo señor que mejoraré

-Más te vale si quieres salir en mi obra

Ayame escuchaba todo desde un asiento cerca de una de las salidas del teatro, había estado a punto de ir a abofetear al maldito Petrov ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar de esa manera a un jovencito tan tierno como Konga?, su amado Konga. Casi se cae de la impresión cuando lo vio, los hermosos ojos azules, el largo cabello castaño oscuro con el corte príncipe valiente y la estatura de un jugador de baloncesto, lo único perturbador fue su edad.

_¡Dios mío tiene 15 años!_

Sin embargo, tenía una presencia magnifica, una de las razones por las que lo habían seleccionado siendo aún un novato, claro era un excelente bailarín pero había influido mucho su belleza física. Ayame no había dejado de suspirar. Su Kouga era un hermoso…niño!. Le resultó excitante verlo enfundado en esas mallas ajustadas a su espigada figura con sus bien formados muslos y con la concha sobre su área genital, tuvo que regañarse mentalmente pues era solo un adolescente.

Konga se dirigió a la salida después de terminar el ensayo, vestía unos jeans y una sudadera, ya era tarde y esperaba alcanzar el ultimo vagón del tren para llegar a su casa, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó unas monedas, la escasez de dinero jamás le había importado tanto como en ese momento en que se moría de hambre pero llevaba solo el dinero justo para pagar el pasaje. Resignado se enfiló hacía la estación del tren.

Konga iba casi corriendo, si demoraba un poco mas tendría que quedarse a dormir en la estación y no deseaba preocupar a sus abuelos. Iba tan apurado que cruzó sin precaución. Cuando vio la motocicleta venir, por reflejo saltó y metió las manos, fue el frenado abrupto lo que lo hizo caer al suelo sin ocasionarle gran daño más que el susto.

Ayame que seguía a Konga de cerca, pudo darse cuenta de que el chico no tenía dinero y dado a su gran oído había escuchado el gruñido de su estomago, había estado tentada a invitarlo a cenar, pero seguramente el chico rechazaría la invitación de una desconocida. Iba a una distancia prudente de él, así que cuando el muchacho dobló la esquina lo perdió de vista, apresuró el paso justo para ver como era arrollado por un motociclista.

-Kougaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –grito asustada al ver al muchacho sobre la acera

Ayame trató de correr hacía él, pero la multitud de gente le impedía el paso, cuando se acercó al muchacho sonrió aliviada al verlo de pie.

El hombre se bajo de su motocicleta para ver como se encontraba el chico, que sacudiéndose el trasero le dijo que se encontraba bien, Konga iba a retomar su camino cuando una mujer se le acercó.

-Jovencito estas bien?- dijo la rubia mirándolo de arriba abajo- soy enfermera, me gustaría que te viera un medico

-Señora estoy bien –contestó impaciente- en serio, no fue mas que un raspón- señaló su brazo derecho- y el susto, no necesito que me revise un medico

-Mira, quizás ahora no lo sientas por la adrenalina pero podrías tener alguna lesión interna

-Mire le agradezco su preocupación, pero estoy retrasado y debo irme a casa

-Entiendo, pero toma –dijo dándole una tarjeta- puedes ir a este lugar en caso de que cambies de opinión

-Claro, gracias señora

-Vete con cuidado –dijo la mujer viéndolo retomar el camino

Ayame se apresuró a seguir a Konga, lo seguiria hasta su propia casa si era preciso, aunque la mujer que le dio la tarjeta le dio mala espina, pues en cuanto Konga se marchó marcó un número en su celular y habló unos segundos, se dijo que quizás estaba siendo paranoica pero después de todo no había vivido tantos siglos ignorando su intuición y esta vez era como si dentro de su cabeza se hubiese prendido una luz de alerta. Tomó su celular y llamó a uno de sus hombres.

-Quiero que sigas a la mujer del abrigo naranja, si, la rubia de anteojos de carey. Rostov no la pierdas de vista

Ayame desayunaba en el hotel, había seguido a Konga hasta su casa y el ver el lugar donde vivía la había deprimido, de inmediato se puso en contacto con algunas personas, de alguna manera les haría llegar dinero a ese par de viejos. El informe que su hombre le entregó respecto a la desconocida fue vago, pero la tranquilizó saber que no estaba metida en algún negocio sucio, aún así tenía una sospecha de que algo raro estaba pasando.

_Toc, toc_

-Adelante

-Señorita, le traemos lo que nos pidió

-Gracias

Ayame tomó la carpeta que le habían entregado los empleados del hotel, en una hora estaría de nueva cuenta en los ensayos del ballet, pero primero debía revisar el informe completo acerca de la familia de Konga.

_**Mientras tanto en el teatro**_

-Baryshnikov mantén la vertical! – Gruño el señor Petrov

Konga trataba de mantener el animo y de mejorar sus movimientos pero parecía que entre mas esfuerzo ponía el señor Petrov estaba mas descontento con su desempeño, además el accidente si había dejado una secuela, le dolía mucho una de sus piernas, lo que hacía que mantener las posturas le resultara demasiado doloroso, y ni hablar del momento en que debía cargar a su compañera.

-Alto!!!

_¿Que pasa?- preguntaban los bailarines ante la abrupta interrupción_

-Konga ven acá

-Si señor Petrov

-Que rayos sucede contigo?

-Señor Petrov lo lamento, lo que pasa es que tuve un accidente y yo…

-Sin excusas. Mira Konga lo mejor será que tomes tus cosas y te marches a tu casa. Estas fuera. DIMITRI!!

-Si señor?

-Prepárate, tomarás el lugar de Baryshnikov

-Si señor

El chico cabizbajo tomo sus cosas y salió del teatro, aún no sabía que lo afectaba mas, si haber perdido la oportunidad de su vida o el desilusionar a sus abuelos que con sacrificios le daban el dinero para que asistiera a los ensayos.

Ayame seguía de cerca la acción, apretando un puño espero a que terminara el ensayo. Cuando el señor Petrov se dirigía hacía la salida lo alcanzó.

-Señor Petrov –dijo acercándose al tipo que intentaba abordar su automóvil- ¿tiene unos minutos?

-Claro, ¿con quien tengo el placer de estar hablando?

-Helena Roma

-Mucho gusto señorita ¿y de que desea que hablemos?

-Me acompañaría a tomar una copa? me hospedo en el hotel Savoy, ¿me haría el favor?

-Esta bien

En el restaurante del hotel Savoy había pocas personas, Ayame miraba fijamente al hombre que se sentaba frente a ella, observó con atención sus movimientos y pudo escuchar la respiración calmada aún al saber que era revisado minuciosamente.

-Se preguntará para que deseaba hablar con usted?-el hombre alzó una ceja como señal de estar de acuerdo- pues vera soy una fanática de las bellas artes, mi intención es el contribuir para que estas continúen vivas, durante algunos años he aportado dinero para la promoción, en este caso de ballet, y he sabido que aún necesita patrocinadores para su puesta en escena ¿estoy en lo correcto?

-Nunca había escuchado hablar de usted, pero tiene razón aún busco patrocinadores

-Me alegro, porque me interesa mucho impulsar al mejor ballet del mundo

-Señorita…

-Llameme Helena

-Helena, ¿sabe de cuanto dinero estamos hablando?

-Por supuesto –tomo una servilleta y escribió una cantidad- generalmente esto es parte de mi aportación –le pasó el papel

Petrov se sorprendió de la elevada suma que sobrepasaba la cantidad que pedía pero disimuló, no quería que la mujer se diera cuenta de cuan necesitado estaba, eso siempre lo ponía en desventaja y era cuando la contraparte establecía tantas condiciones ridículas que terminaba arrepintiéndose.

-Y bien?

-Me parece "adecuada" –la miro con atención- supongo que es un trato

-Por supuesto, sabe me interesa mucho el impulso que le da a la juventud, ese chico…

-Baryshnikov? – así que esa es la condición pensó el hombre

-Si, así creo que se llama, es un talento natural, tiene un gran potencial y la juventud a flor de piel, será muy atractivo para que las jóvenes se interesen en asistir a la función

-Eso pensé yo también

-Entonces es un trato, esperare ansiosa la función inaugural, estaré en primera fila para ver al joven Baryshnikov hacer su debut

**...................................**

Faltaban unos pocos días para la inauguración de la obra y Konga que ya había sido reincorporado sorpresivamente al grupo había mejorado mucho. El dolor del golpe sobre su pierna casi había desaparecido y sentía más seguridad y soltura en sus movimientos. Ayame asistía diariamente para ver al muchacho, se decía que era para protegerlo de los abusos del director Petrov pero la realidad era que no podía estar lejos de él y que la cercanía de otras mujeres la ponía celosa, sobre todo las jóvenes bailarinas que no perdían oportunidad de flirtear con el muchacho.

Había terminado el ensayo cuando no pudiendo soportar mas se acercó al muchacho mientras salía a la calle.

-Hola!

-Hola! –dijo el joven sorprendido por la belleza de la pelirroja que lo saludaba amablemente

-Eres muy bueno

-Eh?

-Eres un gran bailarín

-Gracias –dijo el chico un poco apenado

-Tienes hambre? Porque yo voy a cenar en mi hotel- dijo señalando el lugar donde se hospedaba- y me gustaría invitarte

- Lo siento es que debo irme a casa, si no me doy prisa perderé el ultimo tren – dijo Konga dudando un poco de su respuesta pues se moría de hambre y seguramente en ese hotel lujoso la comida seria estupenda, además ese chica le parecía hermosa

-Yo podría llevarte, digo si tu quieres

-Debo avisar a mis abuelos, y no tengo crédito en mi celular

-Toma el mío- dijo dándole su teléfono- avísales y diles que no se preocupen que te llevare a casa temprano

-Esta bien

En el restaurante del Savoy Ayame observaba embelesada la candidez y la inocencia con que Konga se maravillaba ante el lujo del lugar. No obstante a ser la reencarnación de su esposo muchas de sus anteriores características físicas habían trascendido aunque no su manera de ser orgullosa, el chico que tenía en frente era un joven lleno de privaciones y una niñez llena de carencias, aunque afectivamente no porque sus abuelos le habían dado cariño de sobra y eso siempre se los agradecería.

-Señorita?- dijo Konga a la mujer que parecía perdida en su propio mundo

-Eh?, Ay, Kouga discúlpame! – dijo apenada pues había quedado idiotizada durante un largo rato y el chico se comenzaba a sentir incomoda

-No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrado a ser observado, durante los ensayos todas las miradas están sobre mi esperando que cometa un error

-O tal vez, porque eres un joven muy apuesto

Konga se sonrojo, la bella muchacha lo estaba halagando era una mujer fina, en sus veintes y posiblemente tenía dinero por el lugar donde estaba alojada, pensó que le gustaría tener una novia como ella pero seguramente sería de esas chicas ricas que le gustaba divertirse con jóvenes pobretones como él, además lo había llamado con otro nombre.

-Quien es Kouga?

-El hombre más importante en mi vida –dijo rápidamente regañándose por ser tan descuidada

-Vino con él?

-No, murió hace tiempo, y tu me lo recuerdas

-Lo siento mucho

-No importa, tal vez físicamente haya desaparecido, pero siempre estará vivo aquí y aquí –dijo señalando su cabeza y su corazón

-Me gustaría ser así de importante para alguien

-Lo eres, tu familia debe quererte mucho

-Si, mis abuelos son todo para mí, ellos me han cuidado desde que tengo uso de razón –paró de hablar cuando noto que la chica estaba distraída- perdón

-Porque?

-Por explayarme sobre mí y aburrirla

-Cuéntame mas, me interesa saber mucho sobre ti – debía dejar de soñar despierta si no quería ponerlo incomodo

-Puedo saber porque?

-Me gusta saber sobre la gente en quien invierto mi dinero –el chico la miró sin entender- soy patrocinadora de la obra en la que te presentarás

-Ah –dijo entendiendo al fin- Espero no defraudarla

-Nunca me defraudarías Konga, se que eres un chico valioso y que darás lo mejor de ti

**……………..En Tokio, Japón ……………….**

-Kagome –dijo Inuyasha a la defensiva- las cosas no son como Hachi dice

-No, entonces dime como fueron ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan insensible con una mujer embarazada?

-En primer lugar Rin y yo tenemos nuestra dinámica –aclaró- y déjame decirte que esa mocosa no es la misma niña tierna y linda del Sengoku, ¡si eso piensas sácate esa idea de la cabeza!

-En eso tiene razón Inuyasha

-No necesito tu ayuda mapache chismoso –dijo Inuyasha volteando a verlo- cuando yo le dije eso estábamos jugando

……………….Flash back…………

_Inuyasha había llegado de improvisto a la casa de su hermano, sabía cuanto le molestaba que lo hiciera así que con mayor razón procuraba llegar sin avisar. De camino a la casa pudo ver al viejo sapo tomando el sol junto a la piscina con su laptop al lado en caso de que alguna idea para su nuevo libro le viniera a la mente. Caminó hacía la entrada de la casa donde se topó con Rin quien estaba frente a la pc del despacho de su marido usando un programa para poder ver como se vería cuando su vientre comenzara a crecer. En cuanto la chica lo vió levantó la mirada y sonrió con sorna, haciendo que a Inuyasha le dieran escalofríos pues la chiquilla era capaz de ver lo que había estado haciendo en ese tiempo y no era algo muy decente._

_-Wow, Inuyasha no sabía que te encantaba tanto jugar a las muñecas –dijo riéndose de él_

_-Rin deberías respetar mi privacidad y dejar de meterte en_ _mis asuntos_

_-Creeme que no lo hago por gusto_

_-Y que haces?_

_-Estoy usando un programa para ver una proyección sobre como cambiará mi cuerpo cuando mi bebé este desarrollándose_

_Inuyasha con curiosidad se acercó al computador para ver de lo que hablaba Rin, sintió un poco de escalofríos al ver la imagen de la muchacha distorsionándose con el vientre inflado, sonrió cuando le vino a la mente la imagen de una anaconda tragándose una vaca, supuso que de esa manera se vería Rin. _

-_Sabes también tengo otro programa que uso cuando estoy muy aburrida-dijo Rin abriendo otra aplicación- mira he introducido algunas fotografías y notarás el resultado-sonrió con burla_

_De inmediato surgió una galería de fotografías chuscas de Inuyasha, había puesto sobre diferentes animales su cara, pero el mas divertido era el de un orangután grande y obeso y Rin no paraba de reír. _

_-En serio jamás te habías visto mejor- dijo la chica muerta de risa_

_-Si y yo espero que esa imagen –dijo Inuyasha siguiendole el juego mientras abria el programa anterior- no corresponda a como realmente te verás porque de lo contrario parecerás una culebra con una sandía atorada_

_Rin que no era nada sensible estallo en una sonora carcajada e Inuyasha también, no se dio cuenta del momento en que la risa de Rin se transformó en llanto, únicamente sintió las garras de Sesshoumaru tomándolo de los hombros y aventándolo como una bolsa de basura fuera de su casa y su voz de trueno diciéndole que se largara. Un poco confundido vio a su hermano cargando a Rin quien volteándolo a ver y sin nada de pena sacaba la lengua burlándose de él._

**………………Fin Flash back…………………..**

-Dices que Rin lo hizo únicamente por diversión?

-Si

-Pero eso no suena como algo que haría Rin. Yo tal vez, pero no ella –dijo Sango sorprendida

-Ay, digo la verdad! Rin siempre se queja de que ese maldito de Sesshoumaru no es muy expresivo, salvo cuando la defiende.

-Entonces todo lo hace para tener su atención?

-Exactamente

-Hachi? –preguntó Kagome sin creer del todo lo que argumentaba Inuyasha

-Si, la verdad es que la pequeña Rin tiene un humor muy retorcido y Sesshoumaru puede ser un poco sobreprotector y susceptible en todo lo que se refiere a su mujer, y mas ahora con lo de su embarazo

Kagome se sintió un poco culpable y se acercó a Inuyasha quien haciéndose del rogar se hacía el ofendido.

-Pobrecito –dijo abrazándolo y acariciándole la oreja- perdóname

-Esta bien te perdono. Pero –se acercó a su oído susurrándole algo y la chica solo se ruborizo- si no, me voy a enojar contigo

Kagome simplemente asintió con una sonrisita y los demás voltearon los ojos fastidiados, pues sabían que tratándose de Inuyasha seguramente sería algo relacionado con la cama.

-Bueno, ¿y que haremos ya que estamos todos aquí?- preguntó Ginta

-Pues estaría bien hacer un viaje todos juntos –propuso Miroku comiendo pastel

-Pero a donde? –preguntó Sango quitándole el plato a Miroku mientras le sobaba la panza

-Pues nosotros habíamos pensado en pedirte la revancha Shippou- dijo Hakkaku mientras tomaba un trago de whisky- por lo de Suiza, ya sabes

-Perfecto, pero aclaro –dijo viendo a cada uno de sus amigos- yo no hice nada que ocasionara la avalancha

-Aja, si seguro!- dudó Hachi- sobre todo porque fuiste el único que no terminó de relleno de esa albóndiga de nieve

-Si!, ¡y te largaste con todas las chicas! ¡Ni siquiera te quedaste a ver si estábamos vivos o muertos maldito idiota! –gruño Ginta

-Demonios! ¿Porque lloriquean como mariquitas? ¡Son youkais! Obviamente no iban a morir por una nimiedad

-Tienes razón –acordó Hakkaku sentándose cerca del bar- y por cierto yo quiero practicar cualquier juego extremo, no importa cual, pero quiero emociones fuertes

-Pues a mi..-dijo Kagome tímidamente- me gustaría ir a la playa, y pues –hizo una pausa- como también tengo ganas de ver a Rin…..

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, a excepción de Miroku, Sango y Kagome, los demás intercambiaban miraditas sospechosas, hasta que Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa habló.

-¿Que les parece si después de ir unos días a esquiar, nos vamos a Papua a visitar a Sesshoumaru? –los chicos lo vieron con cara de terror- ¿Qué experiencia mas extrema que esa podrían tener?

* * *

**……_Nagano, Japón……. _**

Un par de días después de estar en Tokio arreglaron su equipaje y partieron hacía uno de los mas hermosos paraísos invernales. Su llegada a Nagano fue espectacular, a bordo de uno de sus jets privados los cuatro hombres descendieron directamente en las montañas nevadas llevando sus tablas para esquiar en la nieve.

-Chicos tengan cuidado!!! –gritó Kagome olvidándose por un momento que no eran personas comunes y corrientes

-Kagome no seas tonta, ¿acaso has olvidado que no son humanos?

-Por un momento, oye ¿y nosotros que haremos estos cuatro días aquí?, porque yo no se esquiar

-Kagome para lo que vamos a hacer no requieres saber nada –dijo picaramente- a lo mucho solo debes tener una gran resistencia física

Cuando aterrizaron fueron directamente al chalet más grande y lujoso de la zona, Miroku y Sango subieron inmediatamente a cambiarse de ropa para salir a jugar en la nieve, mientras que Inuyasha condujo a Kagome a la habitación con el jacuzzi.

-Bueno pues ya estamos aquí –dijo cargándola para depositarla sobre la cama- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

-Quiero jugar –contestó comenzando a desabrocharse el abrigo- ¿y tu?

Inuyasha se alejó un poco para verla desnudarse. Sonrió.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra que te hayas desinhibido Kagome

-Porque lo dices?

-Si antes te hubiera pedido hacer algunas cosas de las que hemos hecho-observó a la chica sonrojarse- me habrías aplicado al menos 100 osuwaris, pero ahora…

-Bueno, antes tenía 15 años, ahora soy una adulta y además- dijo quedando únicamente con la ropa interior- he madurado

-Que bien, porque el sexo no es algo sucio ¿sabes?

-A veces lo es

-Bueno cuando no te bañas si

-Tonto! –dijo dándole un golpe en el pecho

-En serio, el sexo es algo natural y hermoso sobre todo cuando lo haces con la persona quien es el objeto de todas tus fantasías.

-Tu fantaseas conmigo?

-Lo dudas?

-Es que generalmente las fantasías tienen por objeto a alguien famoso

-Pues yo fantaseo contigo, tanto como no tienes una idea

-Entonces ¿usamos el jacuzzi?

-Kagome

Después de jugar en el jacuzzi durante un rato, Inuyasha cargó a Kagome nuevamente hasta el cuarto, donde suavemente la depositó sobre la cama. Sus cuerpos desnudos se frotaban el uno al otro, Kagome deslizó sus manos entre su húmedo cabello plateado hasta llegar a sus orejas, con suaves movimientos comenzó a frotarlas, en sus sueños siempre lo hacía y ahora en la vida real no perdía oportunidad de acariciarlas, Inuyasha gruño de placer mientras sus dedos hacían círculos sobre sus pezones.

-Inu…yasha –gimió Kagome mientras deslizaba sus manos por el pecho musculoso del muchacho

-Te gusta?

-Siiiiiii

Kagome se prendió de su boca introduciendo su lengua en ella, el sabor de su saliva era intoxicante, sus labios suaves ávidos de ella se movían sobre los suyos, mientras el jugueteo con su lengua se intensificaba. El chico bajó sus manos hasta sus glúteos acariciándolos mientras los separaba primero con suavidad y después incrementando el ritmo, mientras la muchacha comenzaba a excitarse.

-Así, así

-Kagome podrías ponerte de espaldas?

-Eh? Si..

La chica se recostó de espaldas en la cama mientras Inuyasha con gran habilidad recorría su área genital con la lengua, Kagome ahoga gemidos mordiendo la almohada sintiendo la húmeda boca besar sus nalgas, mientras sus manos le ayudaban a abrir los muslos. Lentamente bajó hasta su feminidad y con la lengua comenzó a penetrar a una Kagome que no hacía más que pedir que la poseyera.

Con sus fuertes brazos la tomo por la cintura y la puso en cuatro mientras suavemente le introducía un dedo en la vagina para prepararla, cuando la sintió lista le introdujo su miembro con suavidad y comenzó el vaivén. En esos momentos Kagome no pensaba en nada, sus gemidos se habían convertido en gritos de éxtasis después de un rato cuando la faena terminaba era cuando podía analizar como había cambiado su posición respecto al sexo tradicional, y no era que se quejara pues Inuyasha era generoso con ella siempre lograba que tuviera varios orgasmos simplemente que nunca pensó que la intimidad con su medio demonio pudiera ser tan placentera.

**……………………………**

Los chicos habían esquiado un rato ante la mirada de admiración de un grupo de jóvenes que sorprendidas observaban las acrobacias del grupo de hombres que se deslizaban como pez en el agua sobre la nieve sorteando fácilmente todos los obstáculos en su camino.

-Wa! Esto es genial!

-Si Shippou pero después de varias horas se esta volviendo aburrido

-Apostemos algo –dijo Hakkaku guiñándole el ojo a Ginta- que les parece si hacemos equipos y les pedimos a esas chicas –dijo señalando a las muchachas que no dejaban de alabarlos- que ellas den las calificaciones

-Me parece bien –Hachi les mando besos a las fans que casi cayeron desmayadas- ¿tú y yo Shippou?

-Esta bien, entonces manos a la obra –concluyó Ginta

**……………………………………..**

-Inuyasha?

-Dime

-Me amas?

Inuyasha se incorporó un poco para verla a los ojos con curiosidad

-Kagome ¿porque me preguntas eso? –dijo acariciándole el rostro

-Porque quiero que me lo digas

-Te amo –dijo mientras la ponía sobre si- mas que a nadie en este mundo. 500 años no bastaron para hacerme olvidarte

-Yo también te amo, y quiero hacerte muy feliz

-No necesitas esforzarte mucho –beso sus labios- el estar contigo es suficiente para mi

Kagome sonrió y comenzó a besar su pecho mientras Inuyasha acariciaba su cabello con suavidad. La chica lentamente comenzó a deslizarse hacía abajo haciendo que Inu esbozara una gran mueca de felicidad. Al fin su chica estaba desarrollando unas habilidades en el arte del amor tal y como lo había soñado. Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se dispuso a disfrutar de los dulces labios de su amada sobre su miembro erecto.

**……………………………..**

Estaban ante la puerta del club de moda, el guardia del lugar ya había corrido la cadena para dejarlos pasar pero los hombres aún trataban de convencer a sus respectivas parejas.

-Entonces –dijo Ginta dirigiéndose a su acompañante- ¿quieres entrar?

-No sé

-Adelante linda – la invitó el guardia- una joven tan bella como tu disfrutará mucho en este lugar

-Ay, que galante!

-Nena tu que dices? ¿Te animas?

-Claro

Ginta y Hakkaku entraron a un lugar exclusivo de la zona con sus respectivas parejas. Una pelirroja y una morena que enfundadas en unos sensuales vestidos que hacían que más de uno las volteara a ver.

-Quieren tomar algo mas preciosas?

-No te sobrepases maldito! –gruño la pelirroja furiosa ante la mano larga de Hakkaku que después de varias bebidas comenzaba a acariciarle el trasero sin ningún pudor

-Y tu linda? ¿no quieres ir a bailar? –Ginta acarició la pierna de la morena que molesta le dio un puñetazo en el rostro

-Ginta, recuerda que la apuesta no abarcaba tanto

-Uy! Que aguafiestas Hachi –dijo volteando a ver a su amigo- porque no se relajan, y así podrán transformarse y buscaremos chicas de verdad para pasarla bien

-Pues si, pero primero ¡deja de tocarme!

-Hey! –dijo Shippou llamando la atención de los otros tres- ¿ven a ese grupo de nenas?

-Cuales? –preguntó Hachi antes de voltear- Wow son lindas!

-Y son cuatro!! – Gritó Ginta entusiasmado- una para cada uno!

-Pero vendrán solas?

-Shippou yo no veo a ningún tipo con ellas ¿nos acercamos?

-Primero debemos ir al baño ¿Hachi?

Las cuatro mujeres charlaban conscientes de que eran observadas por el grupo de cuatro que en ese momento se acercaban a ellas.

-Señoritas ¿podemos sentarnos con ustedes? –dijo Hachi que aparentaba ser un chico de mediana estatura, guapo y con gafas

-Claro siéntense

-Estamos de suerte, miren que encontrarnos a cuatro apuestos chicos –dijo una de las muchachas

-Pues nosotros pensamos igual –dijo Shippou guiñándole un ojo- ¿Cómo es que cuatro damas tan lindas están solas?

-Entonces podemos acompañarlas? –pregunto Ginta jalando una silla

-Claro que si, ¿chicas? –preguntó una morena bien formada

_Siii_

Pasada la media noche los chicos estaban ahogados de borrachos, Ginta y Hakkaku estaban dormidos en la mesa y Shippou y Hachi bailaban en la barra solos, mientras las mujeres que estaban con ellos desaparecían del lugar llevándose sus billeteras.

**_Policia!!_**

Los clientes en el lugar de inmediato se congelaron mientras comenzaba la redada, aparentemente un grupo de ladrones habían asaltado varios chalets buscaban a cuatro personas atléticas de sexo desconocido, con un maletín lleno con el botín.

Comenzaron la revisión de todos los clientes, hasta que llegaron a la mesa donde los dos lobos dormían, Shippou y Hachi despertaron de la borrachera al ver a los policías esposar a sus amigos.

-Que rayos pasa?-preguntó Hachi justo en el momento en que uno de los meseros los señalaba y los policías iban hacía ellos

-Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo Shippou preparándose para hacer su técnica del fuego fantasma- tu corre hacía los muchachos y sacalos pero ya!!

-Hey ustedes alto! –grito un oficial al ver a Hachi saltar de la tarima mientras Shippou se daba media vuelta e iniciaba el fuego fantasma

_Fuego!!!!!!- gritaron asustados al ver las llamas extenderse por el local_

En medio de la confusión y la gritería Hachi tomó a Ginta y Hakkaku y los llevó hacía una de las salidas laterales, mientras todas las demás personas eran escoltadas por la policía hacía la puerta principal, durante la estampida Shippou aprovecho para transformarse de nuevo y salir como si nada con las demás personas.

Una vez fuera se quedó cerca de la policía que rodeaba el lugar en la búsqueda de los presuntos delincuentes, pudo escuchar con claridad como ese día un grupo de cuatro personas habían sido captadas por las cámaras de seguridad mientras robaban un conjunto de 3 chalets, al parecer el rastro los había llevado hasta ese club donde en una de las mesas habían encontrado el maletín con parte de las joyas robadas y a los delincuentes.

-Malditas sean! –gruño mientras se dirigía a buscar a los demás.

**………………………………….**

-Que pasó Shippou? –preguntó Kagome al verlo entrar

-Creo que nos vieron la cara de idiotas!

-Grr! Malditos imbéciles! ¿Qué les he dicho sobre pasar desapercibidos? – Inuyasha estaba fúrico- ahora tendremos que sobornar a alguien para que desaparezca todo rastro de este incidente

-No fue su culpa Inuyasha, tal como nos contaron ya los chicos fueron victimas de unas profesionales, lo mejor sería irnos de aquí –propuso Sango- podrías pedirles a algunos de tus hombres que vayan guiando a los policias hasta las mujeres que…

-Ejmmm..

-Perdona Hachi?- dijo Miroku ante el nerviosismo del mapache

-Ellas nos robaron nuestras billeteras

-Y?

-Ahí estaban algunas de nuestras tarjetas de presentación y cedulas falsas

-IDIOTAS!!!!

-Supongo que tendremos que hacer trabajo de investigación entonces, Inuyasha podrías seguir el rastro de las mujeres

-Todo con tal de salir de este agujero

Kagome y Miroku se quedaron mientras los demás salían en busca de las cuatro mujeres. Debido a que no tenían ninguna habilidad con la que pudieran colaborar tuvieron que permanecer fuera de la acción para no preocupar a sus respectivas parejas.

-Tienes hambre?- preguntó Miroku a Kagome mientras se levantaba del cómodo sillón

-Un poco. Miroku, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro

-Antes de encontrarte con nosotros, alguna vez tuviste sueños o recuerdos?

-Algunas veces tenía sueños extraños, pero suponía que eran recuerdos o algo así, digo todo mundo tiene sueños raros

-Si, supongo que si, oye vayamos por un pastel, ¡me muero de hambre!

-Yo también, en todo el día solo comí ensaladas y frutas, ¡dios mío! Sango va a acabar conmigo

Ya pasaba del medio día cuando los chicos regresaron, de inmediato Kagome saltó del sofá donde se había quedado dormida, mientras Miroku escondía bajo el cojin las envolturas de toda la comida chatarra que había engullido.

-Que pasó? ¿las encontraron? – preguntó Kagome con curiosidad

-Pan comido! Las muy idiotas estaban no muy lejos de aquí, en cuanto nos vieron quisieron echar a correr, pero no pudieran escapar –dijo Sango muy orgullosa

-Y como nuestros hombres ya habían avisado a la policia sobre los lugares donde habían vendido algunas cosas fue facil identificarlas como las ladronas

-Pero que pasara con lo que les robaron a ustedes?

-Recuperamos las carteras, las habían tirado en un contenedor, solamente tomaron el efectivo

-Entonces esta todo bien?

-Si, pero después de esto lo mejor será irnos de aquí

-Adonde?

-Bueno creo que es hora de visitar a Sesshoumaru – anunció Inuyasha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

* * *

**_……………….Papua, Nueva Guinea……….._**

-Jaken quédate quieto!! –chillaba Rin mientras el viejo sapo trataba de escapar de ella inútilmente

-Ya te dije que me dejarás en paz mocosa del demonio!

-Pero Jaken…

-Pero nada!

-Sesshoumaruuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru estaba en medio de la selva meditando bajo un gran árbol alejado de todo y de todos para poder hacer su meditación diaria, era la única manera de estar lejos de las constantes peleas entre Rin y Jaken. Estaba en medio de su meditación cuando el grito desgarrador de su mujer lo sacó de concentración, inmediatamente se dirigió hacía donde se encontraba. Casi se cae de espaldas cuando supo el motivo del alarido.

-Rin?

-Mi amor –dijo corriendo hacía él con los ojos vidriosos- dile a Jaken que se deje

-Que se deje que?

-De ninguna manera! ¡No soy un juguete!

-Pero esta quedando tan lindooooo

-Jaken que pasa? –dijo al notar que el viejo youkai permanecía de espaldas sin querer mostrar la cara- Muéstrame

-Mira lo que esta mocosa ha hecho conmigo mientras me encontraba dormido!

Ante el estaba un diminuto ser con pestañas postizas, uñas de acrílico y al parecer le había pegado extensiones de cabello en su calva cabeza.

-Pero que…..??

-Lo hizo mientras dormía, gracias a dios que me desperté o tal vez me habría realizado un cambio de sexo!

-No seas exagerado, además te ves lindo!

-Exagerado? ¡me pegaste un ojo con el pegamento!

-Rin –la llamó Sesshoumaru con su profunda voz- me parece que te has sobrepasado esta vez

-Pero…

-Si maldita mocosa, porque mejor no te compras un perro y dejas de molestarme!

-Jaken

-Sesshoumaru debes controlarla o de lo contrario no respondo!

-Rin discúlpate con Jaken!

-No

-Rin

-No, y no –dijo haciendo su berrinche- quiero que se ponga el trajecito que le compre –dijo tomando el conjunto tejido que había comprado por internet y que le acababa de llegar

-Yo me largo!

Mientras el viejo youkai se alejaba hacia el interior de la casa Sesshoumaru la miraba fijamente, no sabía como pero siempre conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas, y aún así era incapaz de levantarle la voz. Rin sabía que esa vez se había sobrepasado pero le echaba la culpa a las hormonas y al aburrimiento, poniendo una gran sonrisa lo encaro.

-Lo siento

-Rin debes disculparte con Jaken – su expresión seria la asustó- Ya no eres una niña

-Lo se, pero mas tarde cuando se le pase el coraje – se sentó al pie de la piscina- Sesshoumaru?

-Dime?

-Soy insoportable ¿verdad?

-Son las hormonas Rin

-Pero te fastidio ¿no?

Sesshoumaru se acercó a la muchacha que se veía tan frágil y desvalida, la levantó y la cargó en brazos. Sabía que aunque había cambiado mucho aún distaba de ser un hombre expresivo y que Rin necesitaba esas demostraciones de cariño aún más por su estado de gravidez, aunque tenía que admitir que desde antes del embarazo era caprichosa y que parte del numerito que estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento era actuado para que él le pusiera atención, mas con todo y eso…

-Te quiero –dijo abrazándose de su cuello

-Yo también te quiero Rin –contesto sintiendo su cabeza recargarse en su hombro- pero aún así debes pedirle ..

-La disculpa a Jaken, ya lo sé. Me llevas a tirar del risco? –pregunto al notar que se alejaba de la casa

-Tonta, vamos a dar un paseo, así dejarás de atormentar a Jaken

Rin no contestó, pero sus ojos brillaron de felicidad, el estar a su lado era todo lo que deseaba y aunque sabía que hacía mal tomándola con el pobre hombrecito valía la pena cuando era recompensada con su cercanía.

Observaban el paisaje tendidos en la hierba cuando vieron un avión acercándose hasta su localización. De repente cuatro hombres saltaron en paracaídas y Sesshoumaru sintió que la sangre le hervía.

-Que te pasa Sesshoumaru? –preguntó Rin antes de distinguir a sus amigos- HEY AQUÍ ESTAMOS, VEAN HACIA ACA!!!! –gritaba mientras agitaba la mano

"_Maldito Inuyasha, aún no aterriza y ya puedo oler su peste"_

Kagome bajo del avión impresionada por la belleza del lugar, sin lugar a dudas su cuñado tenía muy buen gusto para elegir su lugar de residencia, vio de pronto como hacía ella se dirigía una jovencita embarazada. Un poco sorprendidas por el cambio de Rin, Kagome y Sango la miraban con la boca abierta, era cierto lo que les habían dicho, la chica no parecía tener mas de 14 años, y aunque era mayor de edad les resultaba un poco perturbador, detrás de ella vieron como un hombre muy varonil y de rasgos finos los miraba con unos ojos fríos como puñales, al principio se sintieron muy incomodas hasta que notaron como su mirada iba dirigida hacía la persona detrás de ellas: Inuyasha.

-Kagome, Sango y Miroku –dijo Rin al estar frente a ellos- me alegra verlos

-Rin tu…. te ves tan diferente! –exclamó Sango

-Pero sigo siendo igual de linda ¿eh?

-Por supuesto eres una joven muy hermosa – dijo Miroku besándole la mano

-Eh, tu! –grito Inuyasha a Rin que sin ningún remordimiento sonrió

-Inuyasha que gusto verte –guiño el ojo- espero que no me guardes rencor

-Claro que no, es imposible no convertirse en un monstruo cuando vives con uno

-Inuyasha, por favor! –chillo Kagome enfadada

-A que han venido? –gruño Sesshoumaru al estar frente a su hermano

-Vaya animal tan amable como siempre! ¿Acaso no puedes fingir al menos un poco de alegría al vernos?

-No tengo que ser amable con visitas indeseadas

-Sesshoumaru, yo quiero que se queden –pidió Rin mientras su marido permanecía mirando fijamente a Inuyasha- ¿por favor?

-Esta bien

A media tarde estaban todos sentados a la mesa, Rin feliz de la vida trataba de poner a disposición de sus invitados todo lo que estos quisieran, Sesshoumaru en un acto de amor y de autocontrol permanecía sereno, aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas fulminantes a su equipo y por supuesto al hanyou por su intromisión en su hogar.

-Entonces no les costó mucho volver a ser amigos? –preguntó Rin a Miroku y Sango mientras comían

-Para nada, fue como si no hubiéramos muerto y vuelto a nacer –respondió la muchacha

-Y tu Kagome? ¿Te sorprendió volverte a encontrar con este pervertido?

"_Dios! ¿Acaso todos saben lo degenerado que es?" _

-Claro, pero también me dio mucho gusto volver a verlo, y pues cuando me contó sobre ti quise venir a verte también –hizo una pausa y volteo a ver a Sesshoumaru- perdón por venir sin invitación, nos iremos a un hotel

-Por supuesto que no! Nuestra casa es muy grande, además no hay hoteles cerca de aquí

-Quédense, Rin desea estar con ustedes y no me molesta tener invitados

-Yuju!! Entonces que empiece la fiesta! –gritaron los lobos entusiasmados

-Claro, claro –decía Shippou con menos entusiasmo- ¿Y Ayame? Pensé que estaría con ustedes

-Ah, bueno Ayame esta muy ocupada en este momento- dijo Rin con una sonrisita

-Donde?

-en Moscú

-Lo ha encontrado verdad?- preguntó Ginta con una inmensa sonrisa

-Si, pero aún no esta listo

-Encontró al jefe?- dijo Hakkaku sin poder contener su emoción –Y cuando podremos verlo nosotros?

-Como ya he dicho –Rin tomó un enorme bocado de frutas- Kouga aún no esta listo, Ayame debe ser cuidadosa si no quiere provocarle un trauma, supongo que también requerirán de la ayuda de Kagura

-Ese maldito lobo rabioso! – dijo Inuyasha mientras devoraba su carne- Al fin apareció!

-Cuando estará listo?- preguntó Kagome emocionada- ¿Acaso no podemos ir nosotros también para irnos presentando?

-Supongo que si –convino Rin – de hecho yo misma ya lo había pensado e iba a sugerirselo a Sesshoumaru, pero ya que están ustedes aquí supongo que no será necesario

-Jaken –dijo Sango dirigiéndose al viejo youkai que hasta el momento permanecía callado y observándolos con atención- debo felicitarte por tus libros, los venía leyendo por el camino y son muy buenos

-Gracias señorita

-Llámame Sango

-Gracias Sango, me alegra que te hayan gustado

-Es cierto son increíbles, sabes desde antes de saber quien era el autor siempre quise saber que clase de persona tenía esas ideas tan geniales!- Kagome lo veía entusiasmada pues era su autor favorito- ¿podrías autografiarme mis libros?

-Por supuesto, me alegra estar con gente que me aprecie

-Jaken, ya me disculpe contigo! –Gimoteo Rin- ¿podrías perdonarme? Prometo jamás volver a embromarte ¿si?

-Mmm! Esta bien, pero ni una mas Rin

Continuaron comiendo mientras conversaban animadamente hasta que Shippou propuso el plan.

-En cuanto a lo de Kouga, ¿Qué les parece si nos tomamos un par de días para disfrutar de la playa y el sol y después nos vamos a congelarnos el trasero a Rusia?

* * *

**………………_..Moscú, Rusia……….._**

Ayame se despertó sintiéndose feliz. Desde que se acercó por primera vez a Konga un par de semanas atrás no había dejado de verlo y de hablar con él, hasta le había presentado a sus abuelos de los que había tenido una grata impresión. El chico por su parte se sentía feliz de verla diariamente, el hecho de ser un adolescente hacía que sus hormonas estuvieran a mil, y hasta sentía que estaba enamorándose de la mujer. Pensaba que si triunfaba durante su presentación quizás podría….

-Hola Konga! –dijo Ayame mientras se acercaba al chico que calentaba en el escenario- toma te traje esto

-Wow –dijo al abrir el paquete- ¿Qué es?

-Es un reloj

-No puedo aceptarlo –dijo devolviéndole la caja- debe ser carísimo

-En realidad no lo es, pero perteneció a una persona muy querida y me gustaría que tú lo tuvieras

-Gracias

-Bueno, te deseo suerte en el ensayo

Konga con renovados bríos comenzó el ensayo sabiendo que dentro del lugar había una persona interesada en él y eso lo hacía sentir apoyado y querido, sentimiento que rara vez había sentido durante su corta vida. Mientras permanecía sentada en el lugar habitual Ayame contestó su celular

-Bueno?

-AYAME!

-Quien es?

-Soy yo Rin!

-Ah, hola Rin! ¿Qué sucede?

-Que tal va todo con Kouga? ¿Ya has avanzado con él?

-Voy bien, claro que habría servido que me dijeras que era un adolescente ¿no lo crees?

-Jajajaj –soltó una sonora carcajada- si lo hubiera hecho le habría restado la diversión al asunto ¿o no?

-Ay, Rin! –no pudo evitar sonreír- creo que nos estamos acercando mucho, aunque no se como haré para que recupere sus recuerdos

-Eso no es problema. Oye crees que podamos ir a verlo?

-Creo que si –hizo una pausa mientras observaba el ensayo- pero espera ¿Quiénes vendrán?

-Pues todos

-Todos? ¿Cuáles todos? ¿Te refieres a…?

-Ajá. Entonces si se puede?

-Claro –contestó un poco sorprendida

-Bueno entonces recórrete, déjame ver… uno, dos, tres…diez asientos a la izquierda porque ya llegamos

-Pero que…?

-Sorprendida? –dijo Rin al ponerse al lado de la chica que estaba con la boca abierta

**………………_Mientras tanto en Australia…………………_**

En el consultorio de su padre, Kangura recogía algunas de sus pertenencias mas preciadas, hacía una semana había fallecido de una misteriosa enfermedad, que ni siquiera los médicos habían podido diagnosticar, estaba sacando uno de los libros de los estantes cuando sintió un espacio hueco en la pared del fondo, recorrió el mueble y al palpar la madera esta se abrió dejando una apertura en la pared. Su corazón latía a mil, ¿Qué rayos era eso? ¿Sabría su padre de ese pasadizo? Agitó la cabeza, seguramente su padre desconocía de ello, entro con sigilo pues el lugar estaba a obscuras, mientras descendía con la mano palpaba las paredes a los lados para ver si encontraba el interruptor, finalmente sacó un encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón.

El pasadizo parecía interminable, no entendía como era posible que nunca se hubiera percatado de el, cuando llegó al final del camino se encontró con una habitación amplia, acondicionada con todas las comodidades para vivir en ella, el corazón le dio un salto ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Quién viviría ahí? Revisó con la mirada el lugar, hasta que vio una pila de papeles sobre una mesa, se acercó y se sobresaltó al notar de que se trataba.

-Bienvenida Kagura! –dijo un hombre mientras daba dos palmadas haciendo que se prendieran las luces –No te da gusto verme?

-T..tu…quien eres? –dijo la mujer retrocediendo aterrorizada al ver el brillo demoníaco en los ojos del hombre- ¿co..como sabes mi nombre?

El sujeto sonrió haciéndose aún mas amenazador

-De verdad no me reconoces?

Kangura tragó seco. Por supuesto que lo reconocía. Era el hombre de sus pesadillas. Era él. Era……

* * *

Bueno chicas, el próximo capitulo aparece **el enemigo oculto** y es el ultimo introductorio de los personajes de la historia y el que le sigue da comienzo la caceria. Besos y gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *


	10. El enemigo oculto

**Capitulo 10**

**El enemigo oculto**

-Ustedes? ¿Cuándo llegaron?

-Hace un par de horas- contestó Kagome sonriente- recién acabamos de hospedarnos en el Savoy!

-Oh!

-Y donde esta ese lobo sarnoso?- preguntó Inuyasha volteando a ver hacía todos lados tratando de encontrarlo- ¿Es ese anciano de anteojos?

-No, ese es el director, el señor Petrov

-Es entonces ese tipo obeso sentado allá?

-No, ese es el asistente del director

-Maldita sea! ¿Donde demonios esta?

-En un momento saldrá –dijo mientras iniciaba la música y comenzaban a salir los bailarines- miren es él

Cuando los bailarines salieron, Konga entro en escena dando saltos y vueltas, a Hakkaku y Ginta casi se les cayó la quijada al piso de la impresión pues esperaban encontrar a su jefe en una ocupación más varonil. Inuyasha y Shippou no pudieron contener una risa burlona que al ir en aumento interrumpió los ensayos para molestia de la compañía de ballet.

_JAJAJAJAJA _

-Por dios cállense! –dijo Kagome dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su novio al notar que todos incluyendo a los bailarines volteaba a verlos- ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que están arruinando el ensayo?

-Rin para esto los trajiste?- le reclamó Ayame furiosa

-Tranquila Ayame, yo no tengo la culpa de que aún continúen siendo unas bestias mal portadas

-Si, además ¿porque se ríen?- preguntó Sango- solo los hombres que tienen bien definida su sexualidad se atreven a hacer este tipo de trabajos artísticos

-Sango tiene razón, están siendo prejuiciosos –intervino Miroku- recuerden que por mi antigua profesión solía usar ajustados calzoncillos que eran la delicia de las féminas

-Ay Miroku! Yo me hubiera quedado callado- Ginta agitó la cabeza

-Además la lucha al menos era algo varonil ¿pero ballet?

-Hakkaku…

-Si ya sé Ayame, pero…

-Pero nada – dijo furiosa- y si piensan seguir con la critica les juro que los hare pasarla mal, muuuuuy mal!

Finalmente todos guardaron silencio debido a la amenaza, conociendo a Ayame no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta a hacerlos sufrir lo impensable. Estuvieron mirando el ensayo un par de horas hasta que finalmente terminó la tortura. Ayame estaba nerviosa, ¿porque tenían que haberse aparecido esos idiotas cuando todo iba tan bien?

-Hola Helena –dijo el jovencito al acercarse a la muchacha

-Hola Konga! Ven quiero presentarte a unos amigos –dijo volteándose a verlos con una advertencia en la mirada

-Ellos son: Inuyasha, Rin, Jaken, Kagome, Hachi, Sango, Miroku, Ginta, Hakkaku y Shippou, chicos el es Konga Baryshnikov el bailarín principal de la obra el lago de los cisnes que se estrenará muy pronto

-Hola Konga es un placer –dijo Kagome de inmediato sin poder contener la emoción

-Hola señorita

-Vaya jefe….emmm digo Konga debes ser muy bueno para que a tu edad te hayan dado el papel principal

-Gracias, en realidad no se si soy muy bueno pero trato de dar lo mejor de mi en cada ensayo

-Hola Konga –Rin sonrió extendiéndole la mano mientras el chico la veía un tanto confundido por el enorme vientre- que gusto conocerte

-Hola, discúlpenme debo ir a cambiarme de ropa, supongo que te irás con tus amigos –dijo a Ayame que miraba complacida como el chico no parecía estar entre extraños- entonces nos veremos mañana. Me dio gusto conocerlos, nos vemos.

-No quieres acompañarnos? –habló Inuyasha al fin después de haber permanecido al margen pensativo

El grupo estaba expectante esperando la respuesta del joven bailarín que parecía estar pensando mucho el aceptar o no el salir con ellos

-Vamos somos inofensivos, te juro que no mordemos –continuó sin importarle la mirada de sorpresa de los otros que estaban impactados por el tono condescendiente que usaba con aquel chico- además iremos a pasear en motocicleta un rato ¿no te gustaría subirte con nosotros?

-Esta bien, solo debo avisarle a mis abuelos –dijo mientras se encaminaba a los vestidores- enseguida vuelvo

-Aquí te esperamos –contestó evitando la mirada de los otros

-Inuyasha me sorprendiste! –dijo Ayame seria- creí que serías mas….

-Grosero –dijo Ginta

-Majadero –siguió Shippou

-Petulante – completó Hakkaku

-Me recuerda a mi –dijo pensativo mientras observaba al muchacho caminar- antes de tener amigos

-Inuyasha…………

-Reconozco esa soledad que siente –sonrió con melancolía- debe sentirse muy solo

-No creí que fueras tan sensible –dijo Shippou- ¿alguien trae un pañuelo para secarle las lagrimas?

-Idiotas! –gruño- por primera vez aflora mi lado tierno y no hacen mas que burlarse de mi

-Ya muchachos, basta! Inuyasha – lo llamó Kagome mientras tomaba su mano- eres tan dulce

-Bueno, bueno ya cállense que ya viene Kouga y los puede escuchar –insistió la pelirroja al notar al chico acercándose a ellos- ¿listo?

-Listo, pero quieren que llegue antes de las doce

-Como la cenicienta –se burló Ginta- ¡Perdón!

-Pues que esperamos, debemos aprovechar el tiempo. Andando

_**Australia**_

-Tu… yo te he visto en mis pesadillas

-Ummm! tan descortés y falta de calidez como siempre: Kagura

-Na..a…ra..ku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Cerca, pero no del todo correcto –el hombre sonrió sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción- en realidad mi nombre es Oninguno

-Oninguno? ¿Cómo es que tu conocías a mi padre? ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

-Aunque son muchas preguntas trataré de despejar todas tus dudas una a una, veras tu padre fue mi terapeuta durante un tiempo, fue si se puede decir la persona que me ayudo a descubrir en parte el porque me sentía siempre tan ajeno a este mundo

Hizo una pausa para jalar una silla y se la ofrecio mientras el se sentaba en el borde de la mesa. Kagura tragó secó, por su forma de hablar, por su expresión facial y corporal podría asegurar que estaba frente al sujeto X, el objeto del estudio que su padre había mantenido en sigiloso secreto. Por otro lado si eso era así tenía que pensar en la forma de salir antes de que X no pudiera contener sus impulsos.

-¿Alguna vez tu padre te habló de mi? –la miro fijamente- porque de ser así…..

El corazón de Kagura comenzó a latir desembocadamente mientras observaba al hombre que sin el menor indicio de emoción acercaba su rostro al suyo de manera peligrosa.

-…………habría violado el principio de confidencialidad –concluyó sonriendo burlonamente- ¿acaso me tienes miedo?

-Yo….no, simplemente no lo conozco

-Por supuesto que me conoces, acaso no me dijiste que has soñado conmigo?

-Pero eso no significa nada, en todo caso al ser una reencarnación eres una persona totalmente diferente a la que fuiste en el pasado

-Entonces si eso es así ¿porque ese Hanyou te ha buscado tan afanosamente para hacer recuperar los recuerdos de sus amigos?

-No se de lo que estas hablando – respiró agitada ¿Cómo rayos sabia eso?

-Lo sabes, pero no importa eso ahora, quiero que leas mi expediente, voy a salir de este lugar, no, no tu, tu te quedaras –agregó al verla tratar de seguirlo- yo volveré mañana y hablaremos largo y tendido

-Quiero irme a casa

-No estas en posición de exigir nada –caminó hacía la escalinata y continuó hablando- será mejor que comiences a leer, hay mucho que debes saber de mi ¿no es esa acaso una buena manera de conocernos?

_**Moscu, Rusia**_

Después de pasar la tarde paseando por el centro de la ciudad, finalmente regresaron al hotel mientras Ayame llevaba a Kouga a su casa.

En la habitación del hotel Inuyasha observaba a Kagome cepillarse el cabello, le parecía increíble todavía que al fin estuvieran juntos, la muchacha lo veía a través del espejo, podía notar en la mirada de Inuyasha un sentimiento diferente a la lujuria y el deseo con que siempre la veía y que le había mostrado durante los meses que habían estado juntos, tal vez se debiera a que era cierta noche del mes cuando perdía todo poder y era un simple humano.

-Que pasa?

-Nada solo que hoy es esa noche y me siento un poco vulnerable

-Pues a mi me encanta, porque este día podemos salir y ser dos simples seres humanos normales

-Si, ¿eso significa que te molesta mi otra faceta de mitad hombre bestia?

-Para nada, pero el cambio mejora y saca de la rutina nuestra relación

-En ese caso tal vez sería buena idea conocer la ciudad los dos solos como dos enamorados, tomados de la mano, quizás podamos ir a patinar

-Me encanta la idea, ¿sabes? esto es como un sueño para mi.

-Porque?

-Porque al fin estamos todos los amigos reunidos, lejos del peligro de Naraku, sin temer que algo o alguien quiera hacernos daño

-Tienes razón, supongo que es una recompensa por todo lo que sacrificamos, en fin, será mejor que te cambies mientras voy a hablar con Ayame

-Sobre Kouga?

-Si, tiene que tomar una decisión, no puede exponerse a ser descubierta

-Pero…. Para Kouga será algo difícil si ella decide hablar con el sobre su vida pasada, no todos creemos en ese tipo de cosas y tal vez…. Además el tiene familia ¿no sería cruel separarlos de él?

-Pensaremos en algo para que sea lo menos traumático para todos, pero debe hacerse así ¿lo entiendes verdad?

-Ufff! Si pero no deja de ser una decisión difícil

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien

-Eso espero

**………………………………………………**

Después de haber dejado a Kouga en su casa habían regresado al hotel a descansar, Ayame se alistaba para irse a dormir cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

Toc, toc

-Inuyasha? –preguntó sorprendida

-Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que harás con Kouga –dijo entrando a la habitación

-Estoy cansada, hablemos luego de esto ¿quieres?

-Ayame..

-Es en serio, mira hasta hace poco no sabia nada de él, estuve a la expectativa por siglos y ahora que lo encontré deseo al menos un poco de paz para disfrutar de su compañía antes de decirle la verdad y que me tome por una demente

-Sabes que te entiendo, pero aún así debemos hacerlo, y eso lo sabes tu mejor que nadie.

-No te estoy diciendo que no le diré nada, solo quiero mas tiempo

-Esta bien. ¿Qué es eso?

-Ah!! Son obsequios para Kouga, pienso dárselos el día de su debut – dijo mientras sacaba de las bolsas los objetos que había comprado

-Vaya, Gucci, Dior, ¿no te parece que vas a malcriarlo?

-Se lo merece después de la vida que ha tenido, sus abuelos son viejos y apenas si tienen dinero para lo mas básico, como te puedes imaginar ha tenido muchas privaciones, así que quiero consentirlo

-Pero no crees que pensará otra cosa?

-Inuyasha, ¿recuerdas cuando no podías acercarte a Kagome?

-Lo recuerdo, quería darle regalos como tu

-Pues yo tambien quiero darle todo lo que tengo, regalos, ropa, autos, dinero, todo. Quiero que lo tenga todo.

-Pareces mas una madre que una novia ¿sabias?

-jajajaj, tienes razón, pero no lo puedo evitar, además aunque me muera de ganas por acostarme con él sería ilegal, recuerda que tiene 15 años

-No quieres ser como Sesshoumaru ¿eh?

-Inuyasha!! Tu sabes que él no toco a Rin antes de que ella fuera mayor de edad, no seas intrigoso

-Bueno, pero parecia como de 10, y fue algo grotesco

-No exageres, y lo mismo se podría decir de ti, con todo ese acoso a Kagome, Sesshoumaru al menos nunca trato de espiar a Rin mientras se cambiaba

-¡Yo tampoco!

-¿En serio? –Ayame le dirigió una mirada interrogante

-Bueno, A lo mejor una vez pero nada mas

-Eres un degenerado! Pero volviendo a nuestro asunto, dame una semana mas en lo que pasa el estreno y ya decidiré si le digo o no

-Esta bien, ¿pero serías capaz de no decirle nada?

-Si veo que es feliz, si.

-Entonces buena suerte- dijo dirigiendose a la puerta

* * *

Kangura estaba nerviosa, había pasado la noche en vela leyendo el archivo que aquel hombre le había pedido que leyera y esa información le ponía los pelos de punta.

El sujeto X era nada mas ni nada menos que un sociopata reclutado por la MI6 para trabajos de limpieza, al parecer desde pequeño Oninguno Highlander había nacido en Escocia, siendo hijo de un cazador creció en un ambiente donde la matanza y la sangre eran el pan de cada día, pero no por ello podía decirse si a causa de eso había comenzado su deshumanización y su falta del sentido del bien y el mal.

A los 5 años, su madre murió de forma extraña electrocutada en su bañera dejando al pequeño en custodia de su padre que comenzó a llevarlo consigo durante sus viajes de caceria, desde entonces se podía notar que el pequeño disfrutaba desollando pequeños animales, dicha afición creció conforme pasaban los años hasta que a la edad de 8 dio el salto de matar animales a personas, la primera victima en su haber había sido su propio padre, Oninguno había planeado hacía semanas como matar al viejo, había planificado cada uno de los pasos a dar así que en la noche de su cumpleaños cuando su padre se había retirado a dormir Oninguno le asestó 40 puñaladas, el equivalente al numero de años que cumplía. Después sin ningun preámbulo le había drenado la sangre y siguiendo los pasos que su padre hacía para disecar a sus presas había hecho lo mismo con él.

Alrededor de 7 años mantuvo sus asesinatos en los bosques cercanos a su hogar, tomando como victimas a jóvenes campistas o turistas que ingenuamente se cruzaban por su camino. Su prolifera carrera se fue a pique cuando entre sus multiples victimas se contó un prestigiado criminalista. Entonces se inició una busqueda sin cuartel del sujeto que fue encontrado finalmente en la sala de la casa del joven Highlander junto con otras personas y animales en calidad de articulo de decoración.

Durante años se debatió la responsabilidad del joven asesino debido a sus notorios desordenes mentales, pero antes de anunciar su sentencia la agencia de espionaje gubernamental lo estaba reclutando y adiestrando notablemente sorprendidos de su gran habilidad y estrategia para cazar humanos y desparecerlos sin dejar rastro. Y así comenzó la carrera del agente Oninguno Highlander.

-Tengo que salir de aquí

Kangura se dirigió hacía la escalinata por donde había llegado a esa habitación pero no pudo abrir la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave, después de un tiempo de insistir se dio por vencida y espero como una condenada a muerte a que llegara Oninguno. Revisaba nuevamente el lugar en busca de una salida cuando escuchó los pasos en las escaleras.

-Y bien?

-Lo he leido, pero no entiendo para que

-De verdad?

-Si, no se que sentido tiene leer tu historial clinico

-Vaya, pense que captarias que es lo que deseo, en fin, como pudiste darte cuenta soy un cazador, he querido que me conozcas porque deseo que atraigas a mis presas al escenario en que deseo que se posicionen

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que tu mi querida Kagura los atraigas hasta mi red

-Eso nunca!!

-Querida, no tienes opcion, de otra manera tu familia la pasará muy mal, imagínate si tu madre perdiera de repente sus extremidades ¿crees que sufriría mucho?

-Deja a mi familia fuera de esto!!

-Entonces harás lo que te pido, de otra manera no la volverás a ver

-Si te ayudo ¿Cómo se que cumplirás tu palabra?

-Tendrás que confiar en mi, después de todo esta relación se basará en la confianza

-Bromeas verdad? Tu no tienes la menor idea de lo que significa una relación

-Tal vez, pero siempre hay una primera vez

-Porque? –el hombre la miro sin entender- En tu trabajo asesinas suficientes personas como para saciar tu instinto, ¿Por qué?

-Dejame decirte algo sobre mi y mi trabajo –saco su goma de mascar- Debo decir que no habría podido elegir una ocupación mas satisfactoria por mis impulsos naturales que a la gente le parecen inmorales , pero paradójicamente en la agencia resulto ser un elemento cien por ciento eficaz y de hecho me dan toda la libertad y puedo dar rienda suelta a mi creatividad al momento de liquidar a mis blancos, sin embargo el simple hecho de ser gente que sabe el riesgo que corre de ser asesinada le resta emoción, no queda gran cosa de esa adrenalina al percibir a alguien sobre ti, vigilandote, el miedo que se respira con una victima aleatoria desaparece, aunque no por completo.

-Es divertido para ti

-Si, pero de unos años a la fecha comencé a tener sueños raros que me alejaron un poco de cumplir con mis misiones e inicié mi búsqueda personal para saber como era que esas imágenes que veía en mi mente me hacían parte de otro mundo

-¿Qué clase de imágenes eran?

-Piensas sicoanalizarme?

-Claro que no, pero me gustaria saberlo

-Una epoca extraña, llena de monstruos, hibridos, asesinatos masivos, una mujer…

-Hablame de la mujer

-Una sacerdotisa, llamada Kikyo, pero eso tu ya lo sabes

-Escucha esto es importante, tal vez….

-No deseo saber el origen de mis "problemas", simplemente quiero cazar a las presas mas extraordinarias que pueda, ¿puedes entenderlo?

Oninguno colocó la bolsa de papel que llevaba en las manos y sacó de ella dos vasos de café.

-Que pasará si me niego? ¿Me mataras?

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué otro motivo te mantendría con vida?, pero sabes, aún cuando tu no quisieras ayudarme ya se donde se encuentran y aunque supondría un mayor trabajo se que al final los tendré donde quiero

-¿Cómo sabes de ellos?

-Querida todo fue gracias a mi trabajo, si la gente común supiera toda la clase de mitos urbanos que son investigados y resultan verdaderos, nadie querría salir de su casa, por otra parte aunque no hay muchos indicios o información sobre seres sobrenaturales que al parecer son inmortales mi intuición me hizo atar los puntos ¿y que crees? Que después de unir pistas llegue a la conclusión de que existían tipos así y no me equivoqué

-Entonces alguien además de ti sabe todo esto? –preguntó con preocupación pues eso significaba que estarían todos aún en mayor riesgo

-Ya no, tuve que hacer limpieza dentro de la organización

-Los mataste?

-Importa eso?

-Pero entonces deben estar tras de ti, en cualquier momento te atraparan

-Te equivocas, soy demasiado valioso, al menos por ahora, en fin, ¿Qué has decidido?

-Yo…..es demasiado horrible lo que me pides, no puedo llevarlos hasta a ti para luego ser asesinados

-Espero que no sea tu ultima palabra- fingió pesar- no me gustaria que tu al igual que tu padre sufrieras una muerte lenta y dolorosa

-Tu lo mataste –chilló- ¡Maldito! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que él te hizo? ¡Maldito!

-La verdad? Nada, pero comenzó a ponerse pesado cuando descubrió nuestra conexión y a decir verdad se estaba poniendo aburrido

-Maldito!

Durante un rato Kangura permaneció llorando amargamente ya que aunque la enfermedad de su padre siempre le pareció rara no imaginó que hubiera sido asesinado intencionalmente. Pero no tenía tiempo para continuar llorando tenía que tomar una decisión y aunque fuera en contra de sus creencias tendría que ayudar a ese psicópata que la veía con ojos vacíos mientras ella se debatía internamente.

-Esta bien, te ayudaré

-Eso esperaba que dijeras, sobre todo porque tu madre podrá regresar a la comodidad de su hogar sana y salva cuando yo obtenga lo que quiero

-¿!Donde esta mi madre!?

-¿Creías que confiaría únicamente en tu palabra? –sonrió sarcástico- Kagura, Kagura, este mundo esta haciéndote demasiado confiada, pero aquí esta Papá para ayudarte

-Jamás vuelvas a decir eso!!!

-Ya, ya no te enojes! – se rascó la barbilla- Puedes irte a casa mas tarde te daré instrucciones sobre lo que quiero que hagas

_**Moscu, Rusia**_

-Estoy emocionado, hoy es mi debut! –dijo Konga mientras Ayame a su lado le acomodaba un mechón obscuro

-Estarás fantástico! –sonrió- tu esfuerzo rendirá frutos ya lo verás –sacó un objeto de su bolsillo- toma, me haría muy feliz que lo llevaras contigo, te dará suerte

-Un anillo? –dijo el chico algo confundido

-Ha sido mi amuleto y me ha ido muy bien, me sentiría feliz si tu lo llevaras ahora

-Gracias –sonrió mientras escuchaba al señor Petrov llamando a los bailarines- debo irme, deseaba suerte

-Suerte –"mi amor" pensó

-Vamos Ayame –dijo Rin jalandola del brazo- vayamos al palco antes de que comience la función

Las dos mujeres se encaminaron hasta el lugar que habían reservado con anterioridad, justo se acomodaban en sus asientos mientras escuchaban las protestas de los chicos –quienes habían sido obligados a asistir- cuando subió el telón. Ayame observo como el recinto lucia repleto para su sorpresa había muchas jóvenes, nerviosamente respiró profundo mientras observaba como al compás de la música comenzaba el ballet.

**Australia**

Hacia un par de horas que estaba en su departamento, en cuanto salió del consultorio de su padre corrió hasta la casa de su madre para constatar la veracidad de la amenaza. No se sorprendió al encontrarla vacía, sin embargo si lo hizo el hecho de que no hubiera una cosa fuera de lugar. Después de todo la patología de Oninguno incluía una fijación por el orden y la limpieza. Se secó las lagrimas del rostro y tomo el teléfono, sin embargo lo puso de nuevo en su lugar ya vería la manera en que ayudaría a los otros.

-Lo siento, pero no quiero que mate a mi madre

**Moscu, Rusia**

Al finalizar la obra el grupo de bailarines recibió una ovación de pie, la presentación había sido un éxito. Ayame se dirigió hacía el camerino de Konga

-Puedo pasar?

-Adelante

Ayame tragó saliva, frente a ella estaba el chico a medio vestir mostrando su fuerte y ancho pecho desnudo que sonrió al verla.

-Que te pareció?

-Estuviste excelente, eres un maravilloso bailarin

-Wow ¿viste cuanta gente había allá afuera?

-Si Konga, escucha yo quisiera hablar contigo

-Hoy? No puedo discúlpame, pero los chicos y yo hemos quedado en ir a celebrar por el éxito que tuvimos y porque el señor Petrov nos ha dicho que el numero de presentaciones se extendera, además parece que ha conseguido hacer una gira por algunos paises europeos, ¿genial verdad?

-Por supuesto –Ayame sonrió ocultando su decepción pues había hecho reservaciones en un restaurante muy exclusivo para celebrar su exito- Que te diviertas

-Espera –dijo sujetando su mano cuando casi abandonaba el camerino- yo quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi, yo quisiera…- sin terminar la frase le plantó un beso en los labios ante la sorpresa de la chica que solamente dudó unos segundos antes de corresponderle con pasión- discúlpame

-No te preocupes, esta todo bien-sonrió acariciándole el cabello maternalmente- diviértete, hoy es tu noche.

Los chicos esperaban en el auto a que la pelirroja y Konga aparecieran así que se sorprendieron un poco al verla llegar sola.

-Ayame ¿Dónde esta Konga? –preguntó Kagome

-No vendrá, saldra con sus compañeros –dijo sin emocion alguna

-Lo siento –Rin se acercó a ella para darle su apoyo- pero no te preocupes mañana lo veremos

-No de hecho estará muy ocupado, Inuyasha –dijo volteándose al hombre que estaba parado a su lado- ya tome una decisión

-Estas segura? Porque puedes tomarte una semana antes de decidirte

-No, estoy segura, partiré con ustedes –suspiró- por el momento será mejor que las cosas permanezcan como están

-Pero Ayame no te parece que estas apresurándote? –dijo Ginta confundido- no entiendo como puedes irte sin decirle nada ¿ acaso no esperaste ya demasiado?

-Ayame no te rindas –dijo Shippou con seriedad

-Chicos ¿acaso no escucharon una palabra de lo que dije? Yo jamás hablé de rendirme, simplemente creo que este no es un buen momento, pero no lo estoy dejando vendré a verlo de vez en cuando y le hablaré seguido. Estaré bien no se preocupen –agregó al notar los rostros de sus amigos

**_Australia_**

Kangura esperaba nerviosa la llamada de Oninguno sin embargo al sonar el timbre del teléfono sintió un sobresalto. Con mano temblorosa e hiperventilando tomó el auricular.

-Bueno?

-Abre tu correo

-Para que?

-Entra a la pagina que te envié en el mail, como creí que necesitaría un incentivo pues…

-Ya esta –dijo mientras tomaba su laptop- ¿Qué significa esto?- Dijo al ver que entraba directamente a un enlace de video en tiempo real. Kagura sintió un pinchazo en el pecho – MAMA!!!!!

-Mira el reloj Kagura –dijo señalando el cronometro en la parte superior de la pantalla- es exactamente el tiempo que tiene tu madre antes de que se reúna con tu padre, así que te aconsejo que encuentres una forma de atraer a esos ocho a mi patio de juegos antes de que el reloj marque cero

-Cuales ocho? –preguntó confundida aún sin salir de su estupor- CUALES OCHO!!!

-Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, El lobo, la sacerdotisa, el monje, la exterminadora, a la pulga y al zorro.

-Esta bien –sollozó al sentirse acorralada- a donde debo llevarlos

-Te lo diré después, ah por cierto –dijo antes de colgar- asegúrate de reunir las invitaciones que les di

-Invitaciones?

-Cuatro de ellos tienen una tarjeta, cada tarjeta tiene 4 digitos, una de ellas tiene la combinación que puede detener el cronometro a control remoto, así que ruegale a dios que las conserven y asegúrate de apoderarte de ellas si quieres que tu madre siga con vida. Bueno adiós y buena suerte

Cuando colgó el teléfono Kagura sintió el peso de ser la posible cómplice del asesinato de seres inocentes. Sin poder contener un sollozo lloró amargamente.

-Perdonenme por favor, perdonenme

* * *

-

-

-

-


End file.
